GENDERBEND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: The Viking and the Dragon Maiden
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: GENDERBEND Hiccstrid - While Ash and his friends sail outside the Archipelago, in search of the mysterious Dragon Rider, they get caught up in the Storm and are shipwrecked on an island, where they meet a strange girl, who wears black and red armor made of scales, a sword that can alight, and a Night Fury by her side. Who is this girl? And why is Ash attracted to her?
1. Prolouge

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Summary;** While Ash (Male Astrid!) and his friends are out sailing, they end up shipwrecked on a island outside the Archipelago. Imaging his shock, when he meets a young girl on the island. A girl with black and red armor made of scales, a sword that can turn itself alight, and a Night Fury by her side?

* * *

 **Prologue.  
**

 **Berk.**

 **Ash's POV.  
**

"Congratulations! You are now official Vikings!" Stoick the Vast proclaimed to the elder Vikings, who cheered for me and my friends.

I'm Ash. I'm part of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk. Why we decided to call our tribe such a stupid name, I'll never know, but we just became _real_ Vikings!

My friends were right beside me, wearing proud smiles on their faces.

Snotlout. Cocky, annoying, unbearable. Don't get me wrong, he's a great fighter and can be a good guy, when he's not trying to either impress me or show me up.

Fishlegs. Sensitive, caring, and is literally a walking encyclopedia of Dragon knowledge. Not the fittest of Vikings, but is a good person to have when in a tight spot.

Then the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Her rough, him tough, her snarky, him cocky, both utter pranksters. Though they both can be a bit... hard to control and completely unpredictable, when one half is in trouble, the other won't stop until they're safe and sound.

Me? I pride myself in being confident, strong and quick-thinking in the heat of battle. Though I'll admit, I'm a bit of a short fuse and a little... nonsensitive, I'm still a great warrior and I'm getting greater still. I'm just hoping that maybe I can earn the approval of my chief.

I was hoping that he would make me chief after he saw what I was made of. Everyone heard the story of how his family died. His wife died given birth to his daughter, but during a raid, a Stormcutter broke into his house, found the infant child in the crib and then flew off, with the babe in his talons. Stoick's hatred for Dragons grew and he never married again since. He announced that one day, when a Viking proved himself worthy of the title, he would elect them the next chief. Sure Snotlout was his nephew, but he wasn't exactly _worthy_ of being chief, and Stoick and his father, Spitelout, knew that.

After a while, Stoick raised his hand for silence, and everyone's cheers quieted down, "Now that you are true Vikings, what's your first mission going to be?"

If your wondering what he was talking about, it's the Viking's first mission. After trainees become Vikings, they choose their first mission to go on, to put their training to the _real_ test and make their mark on history. And we knew what we wanted to do.

We all exchanged looks and nodded, before turning to our chief.

"Well Chief, me and my friends talked it over last night after our finale exam, and we know what mission we want to do."

"And...?"

"And we made our decision." I take a deep breath, knowing that what we were doing, was gonna leave the greatest mark of all history if this went well.

"We decided to go outside the Archipelago and see if we could find and bring in the Dragon Rider!"

Collective gasps shot clear into the air, Stoick was griping the throne so hard, his knuckles turned white, Gobber the Belch, his best friend and blacksmith looked shocked, but nodded in approval.

I guess I might as well tell you the legend.

There was these rumors about a mysterious Dragon Rider that rides the devil of all Dragons, the Night Fury, who attacks anyone who has captured Dragons or who has done wrong to mankind. Pirates, Dragon Hunters, even gone so far as to attack the Berserker Tribe when they started to try and enslave Dragons. Stoick hated that man with a passion and had even sent an armada to go and get him, but all of them came back empty handed, burnt but not that badly, it was the boats that needed help. They were cover in ice and scorch marks, and Stoick said that there was some monster Dragon there that breathed ice instead of fire, and was huge.

Stoick sent ship after ship and hired the best Dragon Hunters money could buy, but after a quick encounter or after they found out who they would be dealing with, they said a long string of curses and then set sail home.

So whoever this Dragon Rider was, he was so strong, that people made all sorts of rumors about him. Like how he was actually a Dragon who could shape shift into the form of anyone to trick his enemies, or had Dragon horns on his head, or wings on his back, or how he got some serious burns from a Monstrous Nightmare and it drove him mad.

I have doubts about those rumors, but what I do believe in is that he is out there, and lived outside the Archipelago, which was surrounded by a raging storm. Everyone gave up trying to catch him.

Until today.

This was how we were gonna make our mark. We were gonna find this Dragon Rider, kick his ass, burn down his Dragon fleet, and then give him a good stretch in prison.

I smirked inwardly at the idea of me throwing a bonded and bruised Dragon Rider in the cells after a good beating.

"Are you sure this is what you want, son? This Dragon Rider is a very dangerous man, with an entire army of Dragons at his command!" Stoick and I have a bit of a father/son relationship, so it was understandable that he wanted me to pull out.

"This is what Gobber trained us for. We're ready!" I called out, and my friends nodded. Stoick stared at us for a long time, before sighing.

"Very well. Get a good nights rest. You set out first thing in the morning."

I smiled.

Adventure, here we come!

* * *

 **The Next Day.  
**

"Good luck, boy-o!" Spitelout clapped Snotlout roughly on the shoulder, making him winch, before smiling, "Won't need it." and with that, he jumped on the ship that Stoick got ready for us. The Storm surrounding the Archipelago was treacherous, even more so then Alvin the Treacherous. So we needed a strong ship if we were gonna have any chance to survive. I can't help but remember the twins 'slogan' the night we decided to do this. 'If the Storm doesn't kill you, the Dragon Rider will'.

I told them that it was a very crude slogan.

Speaking of the twins, they were trying to beat each other to the boat, going as far as to push each other off the dock.

Fishlegs, to absolutely no-one's surprise, has packed all the books about Dragons from the library, including some blank books so that he could document the Dragons himself. Considering if we got there alive...

 _No. Don't think like that, Ash. This is your time now, and nothing is gonna stop you!_

I turned to look at the chief, who was looking at me with a worried, yet proud look. He nodded to me, and I nodded back, hoping onto the ship, ready to set off. I already said goodbye to my mother, and I was ready to go.

 _I'll bring this Dragon Rider to justice. And prove I'm worthy of being chief._

"Well, Ash," I turned around to see Fishlegs, waiting for orders, "What do we do first?" I smiled, nodding.

"Let's head out! Snotlout, get the sails up! Ruff, Tuff, check the supplies, don't eat them! Fishlegs, keep a good eye out for anything as we go!" they all nodded and went to do what they need to do. I went over to the wheel and waited.

The sails were set, Ruff and Tuff saluted to me, so I'm guessing that the food is still intact. For now anyway. And Fishlegs came over, saying that North was a good bet.

"Let's kick some Dragon Rider ass!" Snotlout shouted so loud, the Gods could hear, making the villagers laugh. I laughed too, shaking my head, but nodded.

"Fishlegs! Way the anchor!" I called and he nodded, and pulled the anchor onto the ship, setting us off.

We heard cries of luck and farewell behind us, and all turned and waved them goodbye, before the fog consumed us.

I smirked.

Watch out Dragon Rider.

I'm coming for you.


	2. The Storm Before the Calm

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter One; The Storm Before the Calm.**  


 **Ash's POV.  
**

 _"Do want you want cause a Pirate is free! YOU ARE A PIRATE!"_ Snotlout sang a old Pirate jig at the top of his lungs, making everyone on the ship, even me, laugh. _  
_

I shook my head with a small smile. Even Snotlout can be funny if he wants to.

The faint sound of thunder sounded, making me jump and look over to see the Storm.

They were getting closer.

"Um, Ash?" I turned to look at Fishlegs, who was looking nervously at the approaching storm. "I'm just wondering what the plan was if we ever encounter the Dragon Rider." a glare set onto my face at the thought of the Dragon Rider.

"Find him and take him down." I replied without hesitation.

"Oh, right. Of course." he looked and sounded disappointed at the fact that there wasn't any plan, before being I shushed him. His gaze followed my own, to see the approaching Storm.

We were getting closer.

"Oh, Great Odin, I promise not to eat anymore sweet cakes before bed if we survive this!" Fishlegs whimpered, making me roll my eyes. Fishlegs belonged in a library, not at sea and defiantly not in the battle field.

"Everyone get ready! This is gonna get bumpy!" "You know," the twins, much to my dismay, started to speak, "mom always told us that bad news was just good news in disguise." "Was this before or after she started to scold us for destroying everything?" "Before. But the point is, there is always a rainbow around every corner." the wind began to pick up and the rain started to drench their hair and clothes.

"And nothing but SMOOTH SAILING AHEAD!" he yelled as thunder boomed and lighting flashed across the sky.

"'Smooth sailing' Tuff?" Snotlout questioned increasingly.

"This would be a good time for orders, Ash!" Fishlegs yelled to me over the Storm.

"Fishlegs, you and Snotlout lower the sails! I don't want to risk them getting ruined!" they nodded, and rushed over to the ropes of the sails. "Twins, keep out of trouble, and hold onto something!"

They rushed over to some barrels without hesitation, which only fell over and crushed them.

Typical.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE HORIZON!"

"I CAN'T FIND THE HORIZON! ALL I CAN SEE ARE THUNDERDRUMS AND SKRILLS!" Snotlout shouted to me. I froze when he screamed that last part.

"WHAT?!" I snatch Fishlegs' spy glass and spotted Skrills in the clouds, attracting the lighting and roaring the thunder. And in the sea, were Thunderdrums, who were tossing the seas and turning them into waves.

"The Dragon Rider..." he planed for this! He _knew_ that Berk would try to go after him and had Skrills and Thunderdrums make an unbeatable Storm. And it was working... As four such Thunderdrums had caused a colossal tidal wave!

"If I don't make it," Snotlout started over the noise of the Storm, "Find me a girlfriend and tell her I LOVE HER!"

We hit the wave, going right through it!

Wet, exhausted and thrown across the floor from the wave, I dizzily got up and ran back to the wheel! I heard everyone cheer in joy.

"Come on, Dragons! Is that the best you can do?!" Tuffnut boasted, before Ruffnut bashed him on the back of the head. "Don't encourage them!" she snapped, before Snotlout shouted 'too late' and pointed to the sky, to see that the Skrills were flying Vulture style above the ship, causing a...

"TORNADO!"

I felt the ship rise out of the water and into the sky! I look over to the side and saw a Skrill looking at me. It glared at me, before, I dare saying, looking sorry, and flew faster.

Then they all stopped.

Causing the ship to start falling!

"EVERYBODY BELOW DECK! NOW!" they rushed to the ships cabin, but I stayed up here. I had no idea what pushed me to be up here, but something was telling me 'Stay up here!' I looked over the edge to see the sea coming fast.

Before we could do anything, the ship hit the sea and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Some Time Later.**

I groaned as sunlight cut through my eyes, blinding me even though they were close. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see three Terrible Terrors staring at me.

Yelling in anguish, it was easy to get them to go away, for they just scattered the moment I moved. They flew off to their pack and then flew away, to where I don't know.

Speaking of 'where'.

Where am I?

I looked around and see nothing but beach with a large ocean on one end and a humongous jungle on the other.

We were stranded.

On Dragon Island.

And somewhere in here, the Dragon Rider was here.

I know, because I can't help but feel like something is watching me.


	3. Who Are You

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two; Who Are You.  
**

* * *

Ash looked around, hoping to find the rest of the group. They weren't anywhere in his sights when he woke up, so he decided to stay by the beach and look around. He was told by Gobber that if you ever get shipwrecked and separated, stay by the beach, and either sit put or look around until you find each other.

That's what Gobber said anyway.

He kept on walking, until he heard voices from the other side of a rock wall on the beach. Climbing over the rocks, he was glad to see his friends, looking around, calling out to him, the ship by their side in a complete and utter wreck.

"Guys!" he called out to them, making them turn on their feet and spot him on the rocks.

"Ash!" they all cried out in relief as he made his way over to them.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked when he got to them. Though his attitude said otherwise, he actually cared for his friends, but being made of stone, he wouldn't admit it.

"We're fine."

"Of course, we're are."

"A little shaken, but not to badly."

"Please! This is the Snot your talking to!"

He sighed. They were okay.

More or less.

"Well, now that were all here and okay, give me the details. Fishlegs, how's the ship?" he asked the bulky Viking, who nodded.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be too badly damaged. It might take a few days to repair it. Weeks even." he concluded, making him groan.

Looks like they were gonna stay here for a while.

His annoyed gaze shifted upward, to where he spotted something on the far cliff. A figure wearing black armor with spots of red here and there. A mask covered their face, but even from this distance, he could feel their eyes on them. But that wasn't what was catching his attention.

It was the creature beside it.

A black shape stood beside the figure, it's gaze fixed on the gang just like the figure.

"The Dragon Rider..." Ash mumbled, getting the others attention, making them look up at the cliff, and stared at shock. Fishlegs looked ready to wet himself, Ruffnut looked at them with a curious expression, Tuff gave a blank look, not really sure what the big deal is, Snotlout looked a bit nervous, but managed to steel.

The Rider got on the Dragon, which Ash assumed was the Night Fury and flew off the other direction, out of their line of sight.

"Well, some much for the element of surprise." Tuff commented, making the rest of us look at him with a 'are you serious?' look. But as much as I hate to admit it, he was right.

The Dragon Rider knows we're here.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later.  
**

After salvaging whatever food and supplies they could, they set up some tents and got ready to sleep.

"Alright. You guys get some shot eye. I'll keep first watch, and when I can't keep my eyes open for any longer, Snotlout, you take over, and then Fishlegs, then the twins. And Twins, when it's your turn, you only call out, if you think there is danger."

"Got it!" they both saluted.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

Ash sat down on a log they set up around the camp and kept watch, my axe in hand. I kept my eyes on the fire as they dance on the wood and spread their warmth around the camp. Everything seemed quiet, before I heard a snap of a twig coming from the jungle.

I turned around in a flash, and saw the Dragon Rider and his Night Fury spying on me from behind a rock. A snapped twig stood underneath the Night Fury's paw, which was lifted in the air, as if it noticed it's mistake.

 _Got ya._

The Rider wordlessly got on the Dragon's back and raced into the jungle. I stood up to go after them, but I knew that it was too late. The speed of a Night Fury was so great, it was unknown how fast they can go. They were probably two miles away by now.

With a sigh, I sat back down, and after a while, I couldn't just stay awake, so I walked over to Snotlout's tent and woke him up, and then went to my own tent.

Tomorrow, I'm going to look for the Dragon Rider. And Odin help his sorry ass.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

Thankfully, the time the Twins decided to wake them was at day break. They all went off to do their own thing. Snotlout sat back and relaxed, the Twins looked around for something entertaining, and Fishlegs and Ash were trying to fix the boat, but it was turning out to be hopeless.

"Snotlout! Get your lazy backside over here and help Fishlegs. I'm going to have look at the island."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, mister! How come I have to stay here?"

"Because you have been doing nothing but sitting on your lazy ass. Now get over there!" with that, Ash walked into the jungle, leaving the others alone.

Not noticing two pairs of eyes staring at him from the trees.

One pair was a toxic green, the other, a bright forest color.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later.  
**

 **Ash's POV.**

I walked through the woods for a while now, but so far, nothing. Not a Dragon or Rider in sight.

Giving up, I decided to stop by a small lake by a waterfall. I splashed my face a couple of times, before taking a sip of the clear water.

Before hearing a strange cooing noise.

Looking up, I saw probably the most cutest thing in my entire life. Three adolescent Deadly Nadders stood by the water, looking at me curiously and cautiously. One was a light blue, a male, another a light green, another male, and the last one was a light purple, a girl, who seemed the least cautious, and more curious.

I smiled. Baby Dragons, Berk didn't have a problem with. It was the big ones that caused trouble. Besides, these guys were adorable, it might even make Stoick melt.

"Come here." I beckoned to them, with a friendly smile. After some more friendly persuasion, the Nadders were now a few inches from me. I reached a hand out to pat them. The blue one hissed, his pupils turning narrow, the tiny spikes on his tail springing up. The green one wasn't hostile, but kept a good distance away. But the purple one didn't seemed to mind me, and nuzzled into my hand, making the warrior in me smile, as the others relaxed, seeing their sister unharmed and pushed each other to get a pat.

"You hungry?" I dug into my pocket, and pulled out some bread I brought for my walk and held it out to the purple one, who looked at it happily, before the green one swooped in and snatched it and ran off, the blue one followed after him.

I can't help but laugh as the two got into a little tug-of-war.

"You like that, don't ya?" I asked, and the purple one cooed, wanting her share, to which I smiled and pulled out another piece of bread and snapped it in half and gave it to her. "Try eating that and fish for five days straight." I muttered, digging into the bread.

I played with them for a little bit, before a tremendous screech warned me.

Mother was here.

A sky blue Nadder with bright yellow markings charged at me to defend her babies. The possible threat; me.

I jumped to my feet and reached for the handle of my axe, only to find air, and I remembered that I took it off when I came to the lake. I was completely defenseless now.

I made to run, but the Nadder spot her spikes and it landed on the ground beside me, cutting me short. I fell on my backside and scooted back until I found myself pinned by the rock wall next to the waterfall.

The Nadder growled, before some smaller growls were heard as the babies rushed to my rescue and made a Dragon wall in front of me. I couldn't help but smile smugly.

"Ha! Score one for the Vikings!"

The Nadder snorted, before taking a few steps away and made a noise from her throat and spewed some fish out for her young. I grimaced, but the hostile looks on the babies faded and rushed over to the pile of fish and started gobbling it up.

The purple one looked over to me, before picking up a salmon and rushed over to me, and placed the raw fish in my lap, and then sat back, watching me with such intense eyes, making me uncomfortable, when the mother looked at me the very same way.

I felt a little awkward, being stared at in such a way, before the mother nodded towards the fish and then back at me.

I looked the fish and then at the baby in shock, before sighing. I guess that if I was going to earn Mother Nadder's trust, then I was gonna have to be polite to her kids.

With some hesitance, I bit into the fish, making the mother purr curiously. I held the rest of the fish to the baby, but she didn't take it, making a swallowing motion.

I groaned in disbelieve.

 _How smart was this Dragon?! It's only a baby, for Thor's sake!_

With difficulty, swallowed. I couldn't hold back a shudder at the taste, as the baby cooed delightfully, as if saying 'Well? Was it good?'. I smiled thankfully at the baby, scratching her chin, before offering her the rest, to which she accepted, much to my relief.

Before I tensed when I heard a giggle.

"I remember when Toothless did the exact same thing. After convincing him to cook it first, it became no big deal." a muffled voice called out in the jungle, followed by a grumpy growl, making the Nadders purr and coo in joy.

 _Was it who I thought it was?_

Out of the shadows of the jungle, a figure walked out, a slick black body walking up beside them.

It was the Dragon Rider.

Now up close, I could see that his armor was mostly made out of leather and Dragon scales. There was spots of red here and there and on one of the shoulder pads had the picture of a red dragon. The helmet looked like a humanoid Dragon, three spines going down the back of the helmet. The Dragon beside him was defiantly a Night Fury, with dark grey spots on his stomach, and toxic green eyes. It was defiantly impressive.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the Rider asked me, and I raised his head in defense and pride, to try and be intimidating.

"I am Ash Hofferson of Berk! And I am on a mission to find the Dragon Rider, and bring him to justice!" I scowled at him, and the Dragon growled, raising his wings in defense, but a gentle hand on his snout stopped him. "Easy bud." the Rider whispered, before turning back to me. I was considering my chances. If I could get to my axe, I'd stand a fighting chance, but I was outmatched by a Nadder and a Night Fury. My chances against those were slim.

And I think I'm safe, considering that the purple Nadder jumped into my arms and chirped at the Rider, as if saying 'It's okay. He's with me'. The Rider tilted his head in a very Dragon like manner, before turning to the Night Fury, who started talking in a strange language he never heard of before, and the Rider and Nadder joined in the conversation, the Rider, being the only one speaking normally.

The Rider sighed, before turning back to me.

I only had one question; "Who are you?"

The Rider looked mildly surprised, before sighing and taking off his helmet.

Or should I say _her_ helmet?

Standing beside the Night Fury and the Nadder was a girl probably twenty years old. She had a lightly pale skin with barely seen freckles dotting her face and cheeks, and a tiny scar on her chin. Her auburn hair was up in a long plate then wrapped around it was white cloth that acted like a bandage. She was actually quite beautiful...

"To the Dragons, my name is Littlefire, but to the rest, I am Hicca."

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

I love being in the air with Toothless. I just feel free up here. I can see why Dragons have wings. They must love it too.

Sure I've lived with Dragons my entire life, but I knew I was different from all the other Dragons. I'm smaller then a Nadder, but taller then a Speed Stinger. I couldn't breath fire or ice like my friends, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, or my guardian, Cloudjumper and I couldn't fly like them either. All I could do was protect and serve the nest.

I have lived here my entire life, and I'm glad I did after seeing what the rest of my kind were like. Judgmental monsters who kill without a second thought. People who take one look at a strange creature and assume that it is nothing but a spawn of Infernia. I'm glad that Cloudjumper found me and took me away from whatever village I came from.

Yes. I knew I wasn't born here, that I was originally born a Viking. Cloudjumper told me after I came back from me and my friends first flight. That was when I first met Toothless by the way. I found out a few things on the way.

Anyway, back to the present.

I was flying when Static, a Skrill from the Storm Division, approached me.

"Static. What's wrong?" I asked him, noticing his worried expression.

 **"We got another ship! But instead of throwing it off course, we accidentally shipwrecked them on Tracker Island!"** he told me in Dragonese, but I understood perfectly.

"Relax, Static. It's not your fault. I'll have a look into this. You and the Storm Division head back home, and alert the White King." he nodded and roared the command to the Storm Division and flew off towards the Ice Nest, as me and Toothless flew towards the beach.

We landed on a cliff and saw the party. Five people in total.

They were looking at what remained of their ship. It didn't look good. Just then, one of them noticed me on the cliff and alerted the others. We stared at each other for a while, before I decided to go.

As night came around, I decided to spy a little at the camp. Now that I was closer, I could see the features of each of them. The plump one was rather cute, and had an aura that said he was the intellectual type and was into facts, the lanky ones were identical, the male seemed to be on brawn while the female was a bit smarter, though they didn't seem to be that bright, the buff one seem kinda tough-looking, and had an aura that said he was as temperamental as a Monstrous Nightmare, and was just as arrogant, when I got a look at the last one, I felt my breath catch.

He was handsome. No doubt about that. He was probably a year older then me, had short blonde hair that went everywhere. He was well groomed, and a strong muscled chest, meaning that he must be skilled in combat.

Hottie or not, that was not good for Dragons.

Night fell and the boy was taking the first watch. Me and Toothless decided to take a closer look, before Toothless accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Toothless." I hissed, knowing he didn't mean but couldn't help but scold him. He looked sheepish.

 **"Sorry."**

I turned back to the camp, to find the boy staring at our direction. Jumping onto Toothless's back, we ran off. No-one can keep up with a Night Fury, be it on the land or in the air.

Sun finally came up, and we jumped into the tress and waited, before seeing the blonde heading off into the woods, axe in hand.

Wanting to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, we followed him.

He came to a stop by a small lake where Toothless and I like to stop for a drink, and splashed himself in the face and took a sip. I noticed some movement and realized in horror that it was Stormfly's hatchlings, Treeroot, Tailspin, and Freefall. Treeroot was the green one, he was the brains of the litter and was cautious of everything new, but was willing to give it a go. He was the middle hatchling. Tailspin was the blue one, he was the most protective of the litter and was the oldest. He cared deeply for his siblings and was always ready to fight, just like his mum. Freefall was the purple one, and the only girl in the litter, and the youngest. She was a good judge of character and was always ready to play.

Stormfly was a dear friend of mine, and I'd be damned if anything happened to her young, and I was like a aunt to them. I got Inferno, my trusty fire sword, out and got ready to activate it, when I saw something truly shocking.

The boy was actually being _friendly_ to them. Tailspin, was of course, ready to fight him if he need to, and Treeroot was keeping his distance, but Freefall seemed to like him as she nuzzled his reached-out hand. The other two calmed out and pushed each other to get his attention.

Then the boy pulled out some bread and held it out to them. The sight of food caused the boys to get into a game of tug-of-war, as Freefall turned back to the boy, who snapped his piece of bread in half and gave it to her. They ate then played a bit, before Stormfly appeared, afraid that he would hurt them, or capture them.

He made to escape, but she stopped him with her Spine Shot and cornered him. I was about to rush in and stop her, before the hatchlings bet me to it and formed a protective line in front of him, making the boy smile smugly.

"Ha! Score one for the Vikings!"

Naturally, I would have been as insulted as Stormfly, but the only thing that crossed my head was; _he has such a nice voice._

 _Wake up, Hicca! Now was not the time to act like a lovesick Terror!_

I was brought back to the present when Stormfly regurgitated some fish, to which the litter chirped happily and rushed over to get their share, before Freefall grabbed a salmon and padded over to the boy and placed the fish in his lap.

I smirked at this. Toothless did the exact same thing when we went exploring. This happened a few times, before I finally convinced him to cook it first before I ate it.

The boy looked a bit awkward, before Stormfly spoke in Dragonese.

 **"Well? Go on. I know it's not your diet, but you don't want to hurt her feelings."**

He seemed to understand they wanted him to do and sighed in defeat, before taking a big chomp out of the fish, not swallowing and offered Freefall the rest, but she chirped.

 **"Your supposed to swallow, silly!"** I can't help but laugh a bit at her innocence.

The boy groaned, before complying, shuddering.

Freefall chirped excitedly, **"Well? Did you like it?"**

The boy smiled, and scratched her chin, before giving her the rest of the fish.

I decided to make myself known.

"I remember when Toothless did the exact same thing. After convincing him to cook it first, it became no big deal."

 **"Hey!"** Toothless cried in defense, **"I was being nice!"** he told me, before the hatchlings swarmed him as Stormfly came over and nuzzled him, making him blush, if a black Dragon could. I _know_ something is going with these two. Stormfly was really friendly to him, and Toothless had a crush on her since he laid eyes on her eyes. And Toothless has been like a second father to the hatchlings since her mate died in battle.

I noticed that the boy was taking in my appearance, and I couldn't help smile about that, before focusing on the matter at hand.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The boy stopped looking me over and raised his head, proudly, like a Nightmare would to look intimidating, "I am Ash Hofferson of Berk! And I am on a mission to find the Dragon Rider, and bring him to justice!"

 _Him? Did all of Berk think I was male? Well, I guess riding Dragons is a bit... extreme for female humans._

Toothless let out a warning growl, but I managed to sooth him. Me and Toothless had been like siblings for the past five years, so it was easy.

Then Freefall leaped into his arms, wanting to protect him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

I was surprised that he wanted to know my name, but sighed and took my helmet off.

His face was _priceless._ He really did think I was male.

"To some Dragons, my name is Littlefire, but to the rest, I am Hicca."

* * *

 **And here is the link to what Hicca's hair style if everyone is confused:** _pin/369365606911932773/_


	4. The Northern Nest

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Northern Nest.  
**

The two stayed that way for a while now. Just staring at each other. Both of them thinking over everything.

 _Hicca...Hicca... I feel like I heard that name before._

 _Berk? Why did this guy had to come from Berk of all places. The embodiment of Dragon Killing?_

Ash started to feel a bit dizzy. He felt something warm trickling down his arm. He looked and saw crimson liquid seeping out of a small wound. Looking around, his eyes caught a stray Nadder spike, that had a spot of red on it.

Nadder spikes were poisonous...

Feeling darkness about to take over, he leaned over the side and fell, unconscious.

Hicca walked over to him and looked at his still form. He wasn't dead, but if he wasn't treated soon, he will be.

A loud roar echoed across Tracker Island, causing her and all the Dragons to turn their heads towards the direction. Hicca seemed to understand that roar.

The White King was calling her.

She turned back to the boy, before Hicca sighed, snapping her fingers, and Stormfly understood, walking over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and taking flight. Hicca put her helmet back on and jumped on Toothless, taking flight.

As they flew higher, Hicca saw the beach and saw one of the people point at them, alerting the others. They turned away from the sea and looked at the sky and saw their unconscious comrade, not the Dragons that were flying towards them. A Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle and a Zippleback. And they were heading straight for the gang.

They didn't turn around in time when they heard the sound of their wings, for they were grabbed by the arms the same way Ash was. The Nightmare got Snotlout, the Gronckle, Fishlegs, and the Zippleback got the twins. Fishlegs screamed as well did Snotlout, but the twins seemed mildly surprised, before cheering for the two-head beast to go faster, making the two heads look at each other in confusing, like they were surprised that they weren't screaming like Snotlout was.

The Dragons stopped in front of Toothless, who had Hicca on his back. They bowed their heads, and she bowed back, before motioning for them to follow her, which they did. Looking back at the ship, Fishlegs saw that it was being pulled through the water by Tidal Dragons, namely Seashockers.

Turning back to glare up at the Dragon Rider, Snotlout snarled in an attempt to feel in charge, "Where are you taking us?!" he demanded, only for the Nightmare to jostle him a bit before flying normally. The demand was clear; _Shut up!_

After a while of flying, Snotlout finally managed to calm down, as did Fishlegs, though he did whimper a bit. Flying so high, they could see other Islands, each filled with a specific class of a Dragon, from Stoker Class to Strike Class. From Boulder to Sharp. From Tidal to Mystery.

Speaking of 'mystery', they could see a humongous ice mountain coming into view through the misty fog. The Dragons suddenly pulled them close to their chests and did a tuck and roll through a hole, into a dark cave, that had Dragons _everywhere!_

Everyone panicked.

Some Rumblehorns and Speed Stingers started to approach them, and they took their weapons out, only for a hoard of Smothering Smokebreaths to fly out of nowhere and yank them out of their grips!

They were now weaponless, and surrounded.

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

These kids looked absolutely terrified now that their weapons were gone, I thought that the smart one was gonna wet himself. I noticed Speedy was about to approach closer, probably to sting them, before I held my hand for him to stop his advance. He took notice, bowed and rushed back to his pack.

Skullcrusher though, the hard-headed Dragon, wasn't going to let me handle this and charged, ready to crush them...

Before Freefall appeared and hissed at him.

Skullcrusher skidded to a stop, and looked at the adolescent in surprise, before looking back to me.

 **"What is going on? Why she defending them? What are they even doing here?!"**

"Calm down, Skullcrusher! Let me take care of this." I told him, and with much hesitance, the Rumblehorn walked away.

I began to approach, making the black haired boy start to walk toward me, an arrogantly confident look on his face. I heard him murmur to his friends 'Let the Snot handle this' I had to stop myself from laughing.

Was 'Snot' his name? What was his brother's name? Sneeze?

He starts walking towards me with a flirtatious look on his face. His approach causes some growls from Hookfang, the Nightmare who grabbed him. He was another good friend of mine. He was a strong, confident, and serious Nightmare, who wasn't afraid to speak his emotions through actions. He was very protective of the nest and it's inhabitants, and he kinda sees me as a little sister, like Toothless does, only he not as protective as him.

"Easy, buddy." I soothed. I knew that if I didn't tell him, he would most likely eat this guy.

"Hey babe. You seem lonely. Why don't you call off these Dragons, so we can have some time alone and talk? Hmm?" he asked in a seductive tone, making Hookfang and Toothless growl even more.

I looked over his shoulder to his friends, though they could see my face, I know they could see the question in my eyes: _Was this guy for real?_

The identical ones smirked, but the plump one seemed to give me a look that said 'I feel your pain'. So he was for real. Oh, goodie.

I smiled in fake sweetness, though he could see it due to my mask, but before he could even blink, I reared my knee up into the place you do NOT want to be kneed in. He crouched over, his hands covering the offended part, whimpering 'my tenders' before falling over in pain.

The Identical ones started to cackle at the sight of their companion, the Smart one winched, but smiled none the less. Even Toothless and some other Dragons were letting out some laughs.

"Nice try, Snotlout. But I don't think she likes you."

So Snotlout was his name. Figures.

Meatlug started to approach me, a question in her eyes. She was the Gronckle that grabbed the smart one. She was a real sweetie, and was always offering to babysit the hatchlings when the parents were out. She was also really smart, smarter then anyone in the Nest.

 **"What do we do with them?"**

A simple question with a simple answer, but I still couldn't help but smile.

"We will let the Alpha decide. Right now, we need to tend to him." I gestured to the still unconscious boy, Ash, who started moaning and was actually looking pale. He needed attention. Now.

I turned to the inhabitants of the Nest.

"Brothers! Sisters! As much as I want to explain my reason for bringing these Outsiders here, now is not the time. One of them was poisoned by a miss-shot Nadder spike and needs to get to Waterspout immediately. We'll consult the White King about this afterwards. Until then, I don't want these Outsiders going anywhere without an escort! Any volunteers?"

It was reasonable that they were hesitant. No Dragon wanted to watch a human 24/7. I noticed that the Outsiders, including the one I just took down, was looking at me in shock. Vikings.

 **"I will."**

Everyone's heads turned to look at Meatlug, who was making her way towards the smart one, who looked a bit uncomfortable with having a Dragon so close to him. I smiled at her, giving her a scratch, before another voice called out.

 **"I'll look after the stupid one."** Hookfang grumbled as he stood beside the one that flirted with me, Snotlout. Then some excited chirps sounded.

 **"Can we have the Identical ones!? Please, please, please?!"**

It was Barf and Belch, another friend of mine, a Zippleback. Barf was the female part of the body, and was smarter then her body-brother, and Belch was the male part of the body, and was the strongest out the duo-headed Dragon. But despite their differences, they care deeply for the other, and were utter pranksters. Then again, all Zipplebacks were.

"Alright, you two. You can have the Identical Ones." I told them, and Belch cheered as Barf rolled her eyes.

"That kinda reminds me." I turn to the none Dragon voice and saw the Smart One, nervously playing with his hands, "We didn't exactly introduce ourselves properly." he started walking towards me, but Etch growled a warning, before I place a hand on the Whispering Death's head.

I trusted him.

I nodded for him to continue, and he smiled slightly. "I'm Fishlegs. The 'Identical Ones' as you called them are Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Tuff is the boy, Ruff is the girl. And the one you knocked down is Snotlout." he smirked when Snotlout crossed his arms angrily as some of the Dragons begun to laugh again at his words. "And he's-"

"Ash." I finished, smiling under my mask, "I know, he told me before the poison took hold. Speaking of which, Stormfly?" she squawked, making her way over to Ash and picking him up gently with her beak, placing him on her back, and got ready to follow. I nodded, before looking back at Fishlegs.

"I suggest you get on your escorts now. We are heading deeper into the Nest, and it's better traveling on wings."

I had expected them to refuse, but to my surprise, they got on my friends and then, we took off.

* * *

 **Fishlegs's POV.**

At least the Gronckle wasn't trying to bite me, or trying to throw me off. So I guess he's friendly. Was it male? Berk never really cared what gender the Dragon was. Only that it was dead. I find it a bit wrong, to kill something we don't even try to understand.

Anyway, back to the present.

The Dragon Rider, which was apparently a woman, how did she do all of that?! Those Dragons were ready to kill us, and yet she stopped them, with nothing but an open hand. And by the sounds of it, she seems to understand Dragonese. I always found the language fascinating.

After flying through the darkness for a while, we finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When we saw what was probably the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. It was like a Dragon Paradise! Everywhere you looked, Dragons were there, seeming to be having the time of their lives! Some adults appeared to be talking while their hatchlings would chase each other in a game of tag. Some were of a species that weren't in the Dragon Manual, or Bork's Papers. One such Dragon, looked like it was made out of pure steel! And surrounding this Dragon Paradise was a fortress made of ice, keeping it warm, with multiple spots of vegetation, were Dragons who appeared to have just woken up were either rolling around in it, or chewing it before spitting it out into the water, where Tidal Class Dragons were waiting and began munching on the grass, just like the land ones were. There was a small rookery Dragon were flying into to feed their young the catch that they got. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

What did, was a colossal Dragon lounging in the waters of the Dragon Paradise. He was snowy white with charcoal highlighted tips, had large spikes protruding from the back of the neck, massive tusks gutting outside the jaw, and fins were around the tail, proving he was Tidal Class. He was magnificent. It was no doubt, that _this_ was the Alpha, or the 'White King' as the Dragon Rider called him.

After a while, we landed by a small cave, that had water seeping in, turning it into a small pool, with only a little bit of land that was large enough for the Dragon she called 'Skullcrusher' to lay down in.

"Waterspout? We need help. An Outsider was accidentally injured by Stormfly's tail spike."

Stormfly? Waterspout? Do all Dragons have names? Was Stormfly the Nadder that carried Ash?

Some bubbles came fro the bottom of the pool, stopping my thoughts. A old sea green Scauldron emerged from the pool. This must be Waterspout. Out of the shadows, a pure white Dragon that I've never seen before came forth. The Dragon Rider nodded in greeting.

"Evening Frostfright." 'Frostfright' nodded back.

Waterspout sniffed Ash, who was still on 'Stormfly's' back, moaning slightly, before spewing his stomachs contents on the floor. Snotlout cringed, Tuff and Ruff giggled, and I couldn't help but feel a little green around the gills. The Dragon Rider seemed a bit sick to, for she was holding her stomach.

"As you can see, Waterspout, he needs your attention." he nodded, and gestured over to some grass bedding on a flat rock slab. I got Ash off the Nadder's back and placed him on the slab. The Scauldron leaned over him, before gesturing for us to leave. The Dragon Rider nodded, and motioned us out of the cave, leaving Ash alone.

"Your friend will be fine. Waterspout and all Scauldrons are expert healers when it comes to poisons like Nadder venom or Blue Oleander." she reassured us, and I felt a little bit at peace. I said a little. The Night Fury seemed to be in a conversation with her, so we left them in peace.

"Okay, what do we do? Do we take em down? Please tell me we take em down!" Snotlout whispered excitedly, ready to beat any Dragon he came by.

"With a whole nest of Dragons, including the massive one not that far away? No, we play along, until Ash recovers. He'll know what to do." they actually agreed. That's a first.

We turned to see the girl about to take off her helmet. She has more looks then any girls on Berk do, that's for sure. She was 5'9 in height, had auburn hair that trailed down her back in a bandage wrap style, and her forest green eyes shone brightly in the light. Come to think of it. They actually look familiar...

"I am Hicca. This is Toothless." she gestured to the Night Fury, who bowed his head in greeting, "We will get to meeting the White King when your friend gets better. Until then, it's time for rest."

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

They all seemed really tired, so I think a good rest would be good for them. They had no weapons and they had my friends as escorts, so I think we're good.

Now that they were really up close, see features I wouldn't have seen from a distance. Fishlegs had light green eyes, short blonde hair, that had some braids in it, and was about 5'9 in height. The twins both had greasy blonde hair, blue eyes full of mischief and both were 5'9. The annoying one, Snotlout, had blue eyes, brown hair and was 5'3 high. Ash had bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and taller then me by 6'1.

 **"Hicca?"** I turned to look at Toothless, **"Can we go to bed now? I'm tired!"** he whined and I rolled my eyes. He was such a whiner.

"Okay. Let's hit the hay." we walked over to the caverns, to where the Dragons sleep. The Snotlout one was gonna be sleeping in Hookfang's cave, Fishlegs will be sharing Meatlug's den, and the twins will be bunking with Barf and Belch.

We walked into our own den, and prepared to sleep.

 **"Hicca?"** Toothless spoke after a moment.

"Yes, Brother?"

 **"What do you think about these Outsiders?"**

"The one called Fishlegs seems an okay guy, the Snotlout character needs to be kept an eye on though. And the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut both appear to be as mischievous as a Zippleback."

 **"What about the 'Ash' fellow? He seems nice enough. I mean, he didn't hurt Stormfly's kids, and that's okay in my book."**

"Anything that involves Stormfly is okay in your book, you love sick Terror." I argued, making his black scale turn a very faint red.

 **"Oh, yeah? What about you? I saw you checking out the Blondie!"** It was my turn to blush.

"Shut up, Gummy!" I smirked. He HATED that nickname.

He grumbled, before pulling his tail over his head.

 **"Goodnight, Forest."** I smiled.

"Goodnight Toothless."

Yeah, we have our own nicknames for one another.

I called him Gummy for his smile.

He called me Forest for my eyes.


	5. Honey, Hatchets and Deaths

**AUTHOR NOTE! I'm gonna make a few changes. Forget everything you read about Toothless only having one tail fin. He has both tail fins. I might have Toothless loose a tail fin, and Hicca loose a leg, but the possibility of it is slim.**

* * *

 **GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five;** **Honey, Hatchets, and Red Deaths.**

 **Ash's POV.  
**

When I woke up, I wish I could've fallen back asleep.

But a Scauldron wont stop prodding me in the stomach... wait...

THERE WAS A SCAULDRON PRODDING ME IN THE STOMACH!

I jumped, only to fall off the grass covered slab that I was on, and groan as the aftereffects of the poison kicked in. Man, I feel horrible.

"Yeah, I suggest you take it easy for a while." a feminine voice called from the entrance of the water filled cave, and it turned out to be Hicca. I tried to stand, but I slipped, only to be caught by something scaly. I looked to see light blue scales and pale yellow spikes. I knew who it was. That Mother Nadder.

"Don't be alarmed. She knows you don't mean any harm." Hicca told me... Hicca... I _know_ I heard that name somewhere before! But _where?!_

I mentally shook myself. Now is not the time.

"Come on. Your friends are worried about you." I froze. The others!

"Where are they?! If you hurt them, I swear I'll-!"

"Calm down! I didn't hurt them. And I don't intend to." Hicca held a hand out for me to stop, and I did, but I still glared at her. Pretty or not, she was a threat to us, and until I know what she wants, she's my enemy. Wait... did I just think she's pretty?! Well, sure she is, but- no wait!

"Are you coming?" I looked up and saw that she was now outside the cave, the Night Fury beside her. Shaking a bit from the poison, I get up from the ground, with Mother Nadder's help and step out the cave, and met quite a beautiful sight. The only problem? The Dragons. But I said nothing, knowing if I did, I'd be Dragon food.

"Well?" I looked to see Hicca on her Dragon, as Mother Nadder bent down, her wing down, waiting for me to get on. "You want to meet your friends or not?" I sighed.

"Fine, but I prefer walking!" I said, walking ahead, completely ignoring the waiting Nadder, who squawked. Now, I didn't speak Dragonese, but I'm pretty sure she said 'no need to be rude'. Hicca sighed, then patted Toothless's shoulder, urging him to go forward. I walked up a small hill, until I finally saw the others, either looking at the multipule Dragons flying by and shooting them looks, or their sitting on a rock, writing in the dirt with a stick.

"Guys!"

Their heads snapped up at my voice and saw me and made their way over.

"You alright Ash?"

"Can we kill something now?!"

"What was it like having Nadder poison in ya?"

"Did the Scauldron bite ya?!"

"Everyone calm down!" they all stopped yelling at once, when I yelled. "Fishlegs, I'm fine. Snotlout, no, we don't. Tuffnut, it was horrible. Ruffnut, no, it didn't bite me." I said slowly, like I was talking to children. Tuff and Ruff sighed, disappointed, as well as Snotlout, I guess for not killing anything, and Fishlegs sighed in relief.

"I'll have you meet the White King some other time. I'll leave you alone for a bit, there's something I need to do." Hicca told us, before looking at me, "Stormfly will be your escort. And don't do anything to harm the Nest. Or I'll drop you off Outcast Island. Got it?" we nodded quickly. A Dragon Nest was better then Outcast Island.

Hicca sighed, before getting on top of the Night Fury, Toothless, and flying off to Thor knows where.

"Let's kill the Dragons while she gone." Snotlout told us, before the Nightmare that was beside him flamed up, growling. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! No killing! Got it!" I raised an eyebrow, and looked to Fishlegs for an explanation.

"Ever since we first got here, Hicca had these Dragons follow us around, like personal guards to keep us out of trouble."

"Or to keep us from _causing_ trouble." I elaborated, as I sneered at the direction Hicca and Toothless went. Toothless? What king of name is that for a Dragon anyhow?

"What do we do?"

"Well, we don't do anything to the Dragons. We're outnumbered anyhow. And besides, what we should be doing is gaining her trust. Get her when she least expects it! You know, the old 'Honey and the Hatchet'!" I cried and they cheered.

Before the Dragons around us started growling again.

I sighed.

Gaining her trust, with all these distrustful Dragons around, was gonna be a problem.

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

As me, Toothless, and the Dragon Heart are flying around the Islands, I couldn't help but think back at the Outsiders from Berk. Especially Ash. I can't seem to get him out of my head.

 **"Sister?"** I jumped a bit, before looking at Toothless, who was looking over his shoulder, a worried look on his face. **"Are you alright?"**

I smiled. Though it can be a bit annoying how overprotective he can be, he still a great big brother.

"I'm fine, brother. If anything I'm more worried about the guys. I hope they can handle those Outsiders."

 **"Ah! They'll be fine!"** he dismissed, knowing full well what they were capable of. **"They would make great Dragon Heart warriors."** I smiled. I couldn't agree more. But my smile faded when I saw _it._

We're here.

Infernia's Island.

Infernia is a Red Death, and is also known as the Red Queen, but she was the most horrid Queen you can come by. She was relentless, ruthless, and had no care for the Nest she was supposed to protect. Instead, she used the inhabitants of her Nest as slaves, sending them out to get food from outlining villages, such as Berk, and any Dragons that doesn't bring enough food, or none at all, are food themselves. I find it sickening.

I am proud my father isn't like that.

"Let's go." Toothless, as well as the Dragon Heart nodded.

The Captains of the Dragon Heart was made out of each Class of Dragons. The Sharp Dragons are led by a my guardian, a Stormcutter named Cloudjumper. The Stoker Dragon's leader were a Moldruffle named Firetail. The Boulder Dragons had a Whispering Death, Etch as their leader. A Boneknapper by the name of Skull were the Mystery Dragon's Captain. Tracker Class Dragon had Skullcrusher as their leader, and was very clear about that. Tidal Dragons had Thornado, a Thunderdrum as their Captain. Toothless had taken over as Strike Captain after a Frostfright, a Snow Wraith retired and simply became a Waterspout's apprentice.

And right now, me and the Captains were going to be spying on Infernia.

We flew right in and hid behind some rocks, as we watched in disgust as many different kinds of Dragons flew in and threw livestock down a large hole, which no doubt, Infernia laid her lazy ass in. She absolutely disgusted me.

"Toothless, if I ever start forcing Dragons to hunt for me, promise you'll slap me awake." I told him, him, just as disgusted as I was.

 **"I know. I can't believe I used to work for her."**

If your wondering what he was talking about, he was once a resident of Infernia's Nest. He never got food for her, he just destroyed all the watch towers and catapults that could hurt his fellow Dragons, not that she could care less if half her Nest was wiped out, the only thing she was concerned about was food, and she proved that when one day, while Toothless still worked here, she nearly eaten a Terrible Terror, who could reasonably got nothing but a few rabbits, and if it weren't for Toothless, that Terror, Sharpshot, would have been killed. They both lived together after that, and then they met me and then, lived with us ever since.

Anyway, a Gronckle had just flown in, breathing hard, indicating that he had flown far, before hovering over the hole, and lazily let a small fish fall from his tongue and into the hole, and began to scratch himself.

Before a loud rumbling could be heard, and everyone hid behind some rocks and boulders, as the Gronckle made to fly away.

 **"My Queen! Please! That was all I could find!"** he attempted to plead, but it proved useless as Infernia's ugly head shot through the red smoke and completely engulfed the Gronckle in her mouth.

 **"Then you are of no use to me."** She hummed in satisfaction, before freezing and began sniffing around. I froze as did the others. She knew the scent of everyone in her Nest. The slightest smell of something different means an intruder is in her Nest. _Her_ Nest. She doesn't deserve to be Queen.

 **"Night Fury."** She growled, before roaring in fury.

"MOVE!" we took flight, just as her jaws snapped at us.

Everything was in a frenzy! All the Dragons took flight, trying to get outside, not wanting to face her blind wrath. We were just about to head out, when I heard a roar of pain, and looked to see Thornado, his wing, in the jaws of that monster as she began to drag him down.

"Thornado!" I cried, "Toothless!" he fired at her jaw, causing her to release him. His wing was badly damaged! He couldn't fly! Thank Thor that Cloudjumper got to him before she could.

"Let's get out of here!" we flew to the top of the volcano, and I looked back just to see her grab an innocent Zippleback, before dragging it back to her hole below.

I spat down the hole in rage.

I need to do something. These Dragons suffered her plight long enough.

She needed to be stopped.

* * *

 **And that was the new chapter! Sorry if it was too short for you.  
**

 **Seeya later!**


	6. Books and Downed Dragons

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six; Books and Downed Dragons.  
**

 **Ash's POV.**

Thank Thor! Night finally came around.

I had managed to sneak out of Stormfly's Cave, who was sleeping soundly. I knew I couldn't tell the others. The Twins can't keep quite to save their lives, Snotlout was too confident, and even at the sight of something interesting, Fishlegs would go nerd crazy and loose it.

So I'm flying solo.

After checking a few caves, I finally found the one that seemed more... humane.

There was a hammock, a small rock slab with burnt grass on it, I'm guessing Toothless slept there, and a desk with several books, and millions of hand drawn pictures on the wall. Mostly wounded Dragons, what their conditions were, and how to solve it.

One showed a Snafflefang with three limbs and a wooden and metal leg in place of one. A Raincutter that had a sliced up wing, which was patched up by comfortable looking leather. The last was a Hobblegrunt, with pale eyes, and what could only be described as a leather headband with antennas, to tell where it was going.

She's smart, I'll give her that.

Looking at the books, I saw one with the title _Book of Tracker Dragons_ and of course, perked my interest. Maybe it can help us how to defeat them faster. I opened it, and the first Dragon looked like a winged Scarab Beetle.

 ** _Rumblehorn._**

 _ **Fire Type:**_ _Flaming Rock Missiles._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _Tracking, Disaster Detecting._

 _ **Natural**_ _ **Habitat:** Woods._

 _ **Attack:** 11._

 _ **Speed:** 7._

 ** _Armor:_** _12._

 ** _Firepower:_** _11_ _._

 ** _Shot Limit:_** _4_ _._

 ** _Venom:_** _0._

 ** _Jaw Strength:_** _5_ _._

 _Rumblehorns always have their snouts to the ground, sniffing around for something edible. They can be aggressive, but are also friendly towards their allies. They are highly intelligent and determined. They run and charge like rhinoceroses. Rumblehorns can be very caring and protective of those in danger, able to sense a tidal wave coming, and would try to get everyone out of the area. Rumblehorns can be solitary and elusive creatures that are rarely seen due to their keen sense of smell._

Well, that was useful. I suppose. I turned the page, and was surprised to see Deadly Nadder as a Tracker Class Dragon. I thought that Nadders were Sharp Class. I continued reading.

 ** _Deadly Nadder._**

 ** _Fire Type:_** _Magnesium_ _Fire._

 ** _Abilities:_** _Spine Shot, Incredible Sense of Smell, Enhanced Speed._

 ** _Natural Habitat:_** _Temperate Rainforests_ _._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Attack:_** _10._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Speed:_** _8._

 ** _Armor:_** _16._

 ** _Firepower:_** _18._

 ** _Shot Limit:_** _6._

 ** _Venom:_** _16._

 ** _Jaw Strength:_** _5._

 ** _Stealth:_** _10._

 _In terms of behavior, the Deadly Nadder is very fast and dangerous. These Dragons rely on their keen sense of smell and hearing, often instead of their vision, when hunting. Nadders have a tail that is covered in poisonous spikes, that can launch at will with devastating speed and accuracy. The Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful Dragons, and unfortunately, it knows it. They is well-known for its vanity and constantly groom themselves. When befriended, they can be very affectionate, especially to pretty creatures, and would even groom them too, not wanting the beauty to go away.  
_

I could only gape at the text like a fish. The way Hicca writes them, it like we don't have to fight them. Like we can... befriend them... be a part of their herd... their family... Were we... wrong?

A light green Terrible Terror shot out of the darkness and snatched the book out of my hands, place it back on the pile and hissed at me, as if yelling 'Your trespassing! Get out!'

"Take it easy, little guy!" I held my hands out in surrender, as he looked at me cautious and curious eyes. Then did something I _really_ didn't see coming.

"Why are you here?" it-he asked, in a scratchy voice. I froze. The Dragon just spoke in Norse.

"Excuse me?! You can speak Norse?!"

"Some of us can. Now, answer the question."

"I was just looking around." I answered quickly. It continues looking at me with cautious and curious eyes. Before glaring.

"Liar. Your searching for something. Perhaps information for DESTROYING US! Without giving us a chance!" he yelled angrily.

I got angry at his words. They were the ones stealing from us!

"Excuse me?! Your the ones raiding us!"

"Only Infernia's Dragons, and they don't have a choice in the matter!" he screeched. I stopped. Infernia? Who or what was Infernia?

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a tyrant Dragon, a Red Death known as Infernia, though very few call her the Red Queen. She strikes fear into the hearts of every Dragon in sight! She's the one forcing all the Dragons she was suppose to protect to raid villages like your Berk. Any Dragon that doesn't, gets eaten themselves! I know, I almost got eaten myself if Toothless hadn't have saved me!" he stopped and lowered his head as shiny tears slid down his muzzle and dripped on the wooden desk.

All I could do was stand there. A tyrant Dragon Queen? Forcing Dragons to raid? Eaten alive?

It was then that I realized something. That we could possibly be...wrong about Dragons, about everything. I looked over to the Terror, who seemed less 'terrible' crying. I reached my hand out and hesitantly placed it on his head, before rubbing it against his smooth scales. He stiffed a bit in surprise, before leaning into it and purring, before pulling away and smiling at me.

"Thanks. I needed that. My name is Sharpshot, by the way." I smiled.

"I'm Ash." we smiled, before I looked at the books for a split second, before looking back at him. He smiled knowingly.

"Come on! I'll read with you!" I smiled. Maybe we will get along.

The whole time, all we did was talk, read and learn from one another. And as we did, I started to feel...different. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, but, it felt-

A booming roar echoed across the Nest, stopping my train of thought. I looked to Sharpshot, who look serious and alert.

"Somethings wrong. Come on!" he leaped off the desk and flew towards the exit, I followed after him. I saw the others come out of the caves, drowsy and rubbing their eyes, as their Dragon escorts yawned a little before sobering up and looking at the sky. A large circle of Dragons were below the Slumber Caves, and in the middle, I saw seven Dragons, including a certain black Dragon.

Stormfly came up beside me, and knelt down for me to get on. I stare at her for a moment, before sighing and climbing on. I felt eyes at my back, and I knew the others were looking at me, before I heard clambering behind me and I knew that they got on their Dragons too. Wait? Did I say _their_ Dragons?

Never mind. Stormfly took off, and then landed inside the circle, and I hopped off of her back, and looked to see Hicca tending to a wounded blue Thunderdrum. He had a wicked looking tear in his wing, and it looked like a Dragon bite that came from something the size of a mountain! Was that the 'Infernia' Sharpshot told me about?

"What happened?" Tuffnut asked, "Why is everyone so worried?" he looked as confused as the rest of us, before Sharpshot crawled over to the Boneknapper that was with Hicca when she landed. They talked in their own language, before nodding to one another and Sharpshot ran over to me, and I knelt down to his eye level.

"What happened?"

"Hicca and the Dragon Heart Captains attempted to spy on Infernia, but got caught. Thornado got grabbed by the wing. He looks badly hurt." He looked over to the Thunderdrum, which I'm gonna guess is Thornado, and he looked absolutely miserable for nearly loosing his wing as Hicca checked it over, before she sighed in relief.

"Your lucky she only got the edge of your wing and not the whole thing, or your whole wing would have been ripped off and you wouldn't fly again. Just take it easy for a while, and it'll grow back in no time." she told him, and he seemed to relax a little, but still looked troubled. I would be to if I nearly had a limb ripped off. Hicca turned to a snow white Dragon that I remembered from the _Book of Strike Dragons_ called a Snow Wrath.

"Frostfright? Can you and Waterspout help him?" the white Dragon nodded. She roared gently to some Speed Stingers, who nodded and rushed over to the wounded Dragon, and wriggled under him, lifted him up, and speedily ran off to where Waterspout's cave was, Frostfright following close behind.

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

I watched as the Speed Stingers carried away my friend and ally. He is a great friend, and a brilliant solider. I would feel horrible if he... I didn't want to say it. And I wont. He is the strongest, toughest, most stubborn Thunderdrum I've ever met. He wont go down without a fight.

I turned to the Outsiders, and I was surprised to find them, mostly Ash and Fishlegs, looking a little concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Fishlegs asked, and I smiled at his concern.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sorry you were all woken up, but everything's fine now. Let's all go back to sleep." they didn't seem to want to protest, because they wordlessly hopped onto my friends' backs, and flew off. Ash looked at me with a new light in his eyes. A light of sympathy and comfort, before flying off to the Slumber Caves.

I stood there, confused for a split second, before Toothless nudged me, and I woke up. I smiled, petting him, before climbing on his back, and flew off to my own cave, Sharpshot right behind me.

I was about to get ready for bed, when I noticed that on my desk, the Dragon Books were spread out or opened. Confused, I closed them, put them back in order and looked to Sharpshot for an exclamation.

He seemed a bit nervous. This can't be good.

"Uh... the Ash kid may have stumbled upon them and decided to take a look." I was about to scream. Why was he doing that?! "Relax! After a good talk to him, and telling him about Infernia, he seemed to... I don't know, but it's good." he insisted.

I could only stare at him. Was he serious? Ash was taking it...nicely? Is it possible that the Outsiders could learn to live with Dragons?

Sharpshot seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled. "Sleep on it." and waddled over to his bed.

I yawned. Maybe a nice nap would do me some good.

* * *

 **Got it!  
**


	7. Something Horrible, Something Beautiful

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven; Something Horrible and Something Beautiful.  
**

 **Ash's POV.**

I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking about everything that I've been told by Sharpshot, or the stuff I read in those books. Of how to approach them properly, how to befriend them. How to be a part of them. But what really had me going was this 'Red Death'. Infernia. I talked to Fishlegs about it, and he said that the Red Death was a Gigantic Dragon, one of the most powerful in existence. It was the size of a mountain. There was another name for it. The Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Fishlegs told me that they were three of the Legendary Gigantics that are very rarely seen. He even said that the chances of us seeing a Legendary Dragon was when Gobber's limps grew back.

Every time I fell asleep, I would think about what a Red Death could possibly look like. I keep seeing large, razor sharp teeth, claws deadlier then any battle Axe could ever be, and a thirst for blood. It sent shiver down my spine.

I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe the Red Death dreams would leave me alone.

No such luck.

I was in this dark forest, rain hit me full force, as I stared in terror at the darkness. Then six blood red eyes would glow in the dark and glare down at me, the red light in the eyes shining down on me, pupils slit as they continue to stare, before it's head was revealed and roar in my face.

It was a coward's way out, but I knew I stood no chance against this monstrosity.

I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, as I heard stomping footsteps coming towards me, the force of the stomps almost making me loose my balance. I wasn't thinking. I climbed up a tree and grabbed the closest thing, like a branch or a rock, and wait for it to come to me. It took it's time, wanting for me to fear it, letting me know that no matter what I did, I would die.

Then I would hear a loud low rumble behind me, and turn to see it right in front of my face. It's jaws opened wide, and I saw no more.

I shot up gasping, sweat coating my skin. I could only moan as I covered my face with my hands.

This was getting ridiculous. Sure I've had nightmares before when I was little, but never this bad.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked to see Stormfly looking at me with confused and concerned eyes. I smiled. I slowly reach my hand out to touch her beak. She stepped back a bit, crooning a bit, as if asking 'should I trust you?' before taking baby steps towards me, her head leaning closer...

Before her eyes turned to slits and she turned to the entrance of the cave, spines raised, before crooning in embarrassment when she saw it was just Toothless. I couldn't help but stare. When did he get here?

He seemed to smirk at what almost happened. I didn't see what the problem was. It wasn't like we were making out. That would just be weird.

I heard cheerful chirps, and smiled when Stormfly's offspring, which I learned were named Treeroot, Tailspin and Freefall, rushed over to him, begging for attention. He seemed to smile as nuzzled each of the three hatchlings, before freezing when Stormfly nuzzled the top of his head with her beak. And I could tell for certain, but I was sure that he was blushing right now.

I heard some mock coughing and looked to see Hicca leaning against the wall near the entrance. She was smirking at Toothless, who's blush, if possible, darkened. Then she looked at me, and blushed faintly, and I wondered why. I looked at myself, and found myself shirtless, revealing my scar riddled chest. Oh.

I walked over to where my tunic was and pulled it on, blushing myself. What in Loki is wrong with me?!

"Is there any particular reason why your here?" I asked, curious as to why she and her Dragon brother are here in the middle of the night, not that I minded the company. Wait. Did I just think that? Why is this happening to me?! Why did Hicca had to be so... nothing.

"I thought you might want to see something. Trancemare's first egg is about to hatch and I thought you and your friends might want to see." she told me, and I couldn't help but stare at her. Witness a hatching of a Dragon.

How could I refuse?

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later.  
**

We all followed followed Hicca as we made our way towards some hot springs. Some other Dragons were on their way. And I noticed that most of them were literally glowing. I grabbed hold of Hicca's arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Exactly what kind of Dragon is about to hatch?" I asked. I had a feeling I know, and that I wasn't gonna like it.

"A Flightmare." she said it. I stifled a groan as I heard Snotlout huff.

"Better sit this one out, Ash. Everyone know that when the Flightmares fly, the Hoffersons freeze. Just ask 'Frozen' Finn Hofferson. Right Ash?" he smirked, before noticing my death glare. If looks could kill, half the Monstrous Nightmare population would be gone by now.

"What is he talking about?" Hicca asked behind me, and Fishlegs bet me into answering.

"Every ten years, during Arvindal's Fire, a Flightmare would come and attack Berk. Ten years ago, Ash's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson went to attack it, but froze right in front of it, and was killed. He's been dub as 'Frozen' Finn Hofferson, and the family name has been shamed ever since."

My hands were shaking with anger as I remembered the day my favorite uncle died. It was one of the reasons why I trained so hard to kill Dragons. So I could find Hofferson's Bane, as people now called it, and take it down for killing my uncle. I was beginning to wonder what Hicca's reaction would be to all of this, before she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, that sent my heart racing.

"I'm sorry about your uncle. But know that he was indeed fearless."

We all looked over at her in shock.

"What? But the coward froze right in front of it!" Snotlout exclaimed and I was ready to punch him for calling him such a thing, when Hicca said this.

"Flightmares are able to spray paralyzing mist at their enemies to temporarily freeze them, just long enough to strike." she told us, as we now stared at her in shock. Paralyzing spray? That was it? I knew my uncle wasn't a coward! He was paralyzed by it! The others went ahead of us, as me and Hicca stayed behind.

"Ash? Are you-" she didn't get to finish her sentience. Cause I pulled her close and hugged her.

I heard her squeak in surprise, and smiled at how cute it sounded.

"Thank you." I whispered softly into her ear, and I saw red slowly and steadily color her cheeks. She began to hug me back, and my smile grew brighter.

Before a Dragon like laugh interrupted us.

We jumped apart and looked to see Toothless and Stormfly looking at us, mischievous gleams in their eyes. Our cheeks glowed brighter as Hicca rushed over into the crowd, Toothless following close behind, a smirk on his face. If Dragons could smirk.

Stormfly walked over to me and looked at me, making suggestive coos at me. Oh, no she did not.

"Don't even think about it." I warned, pointing a scolding finger at her, before marching ahead, a chuckling Nadder coming right behind me.

I pushed through the crowd of Dragons, and stood beside Fishlegs and Hicca, who still had a bit of blush on her cheeks, and watched as a brilliant pink and violet Flightmare with hints of blue and orange lightly push a large blue egg into a small pool of hot water, before sitting next to a sand colored Flightmare with pink edges on the wings and tail. I'm gonna guess that that was Trancemare and her mate.

"Is that necessary?" I asked Hicca. She smiled amusingly.

"Trust me, it is. When Dragon eggs hatch, they explode." Okay. Remind me to stand clear if a Dragon egg started to hatch.

Some bubbles made themselves known, and then a cute, baby Flightmare with scale in all the colors of Arvindal's Fire swam up to the surface and climbed out of the pond. The others awed at the sight of something so cute. And I had to admit, it was pretty darn adorable. It's hard to believe that something that could be so scary looking, could start out so cute.

It wobbled across the floor, it's eyes struggling to open and it looked around. It yawned loudly, before finally opening it's eyes. Hicca smiled, before walking over to the father and stroked his head.

"Congratulations Bane. You are now a father to a handsome little boy." she praised and he purred.

Bane..? Now that I got a closer look at this Flightmare, Bane, I noticed that he looked a bit familiar. After a while, it hit me. This was Hofferson's Bane. This was the one that killed my uncle.

I should feel angry. But instead, I feel nothing. No anger, no blood lust. Nothing. Nothing but radiant peace as I stared into his eyes, which stared back. Not in savage hate, like it had when he killed my uncle. Instead, he was staring at me with guilt ridden in his eyes. He remembered me. And he was sorry for killing my uncle.

I couldn't be mad. I smiled and mouthed 'I forgive you'. He seemed to relax at my response and bowed his head in acknowledgment, before looking back at his son, who was surprisingly making his way towards me.

I stepped back in surprise. "Uh, no, go to them." I told him gently, pointing over to the Flightmare couple, who seemed to be smiling at their hatchling, which was still walking towards me. "No, to them." he kept coming towards me, before tripping on his own paws. I was fast enough to grab him before he hit the floor, before standing up fully and holding him at arms length. But he didn't want to be at arms length and proved that when he used his newly born strength to bring himself closer and nuzzled against my chest.

I heard the twins and Snotlout snicker as Fishlegs gushed at how cute he looked snuggling up to me, but I blocked them out, looking at the hatchling in surprise. This supposed killing machine had only just met me, and was curling against me, like I was his best friend. And Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder, which was supposed to kill me without a moments thought had been more like a sister I've never had. The Scauldron that healed me, the one that could have just left me to die from Nadder poison, healed me and brought me back from the brink of death.

All that stuff in the Dragon Manual. Everything about them that was 'extremely dangerous' and must be 'killed on sight' was wrong. All of it. _We_ were the true demons. No, Infernia was. She cause all this with all her gluttony and heartlessness. She cause a war that started since Vikings first sailed to the Archipelago and went for three centuries, because we never had the chance to truly understand these magnificent creatures that were Dragons.

"Everything we know about you guys... is wrong." I whispered, looking at every single Dragon around us in a new light. These weren't vicious, mindless beasts that only emotion was hate and hunger. They were kind, gentle animals, who souls, reflected a certain Dragon Rider that was worming her way into my heart.

I turned to look at Hicca, who was smiling at me warmly. I smiled back, before turning to the Flightmare couple, who was looking at me with kindness and understanding. I slowly held out the now sleeping Flightmare, not wanting to wake him, to Trancemare, who seemed to smile and wrap her tail gently around his midsection and placed her in her wing, and the gesture reminded me of a mother holding a bundle that held her own baby, and it made me think about my own mother, and made me realize how long we were away.

I miss her.

I turned when I heard rumbling and purring, and looked to see Hicca talking to Bane. When they were done talking, he looked at me and seemed to smile, before walking over to his mate and son, the his position reminded me of a kind, loving father standing over his wife and child, and smiled before looking at Hicca who was smiling brightly.

"What?"

"Bane has already giving his newborn son a name." Wow, that was fast.

"What is it?" her smile just got brighter.

"Finn. He named him Finn." she smiled at my shocked expression, as I looked at the couple. Bane seemed to notice me looking at turn his head to stare at me, and spoke.

"Young Viking. What I did to you and your family in the past was unforgivable, and I know what I offer now wont nearly be enough. But to make up for all the misfortune, you have any and all Flightmares in the Northern Kingdom at yourself, and all your coming descendants' command." he bowed, as did Trancemare, and all the other Flightmares gathered around us, as all I could do was stare. He killed my uncle, and to make up for it, he plagued his and all Flightmares loyalty to me and the Hofferson name.

Bane raised his head, and looked at me with a new light in his eyes. A light of Loyalty. Before chirping at her mate and they flew off, I guess to their cave.

All the other Flightmares seemed to dissipate and head back to their own caves, leaving just me, Hicca, the gang and our Dragons.

"That was incredible." Fishlegs whispered, before yawning. "I guess it's time for me to..." he never finished his sentence as he fell asleep, and would have fallen on the ground, had not his Gronckle, Meatlug, got to him and place him on her back as he snore lightly.

The twins yawned as well, and their Zippleback, Barf and Belch, gently grabbed them by the back necks of their shirts and they fell asleep like that.

Snotlout seemed a bit sleepy too, and shivered at the slight cold that seemed to make itself known, and seemed surprised when the stubborn Nightmare, Hookfang, lowered his head and light himself alight, just enough to keep him warm, as he slowly got on his neck, and then fell asleep on his head.

I was a bit drowsy as well, and I began to sit down, before I felt myself get picked up by the scarf and placed on a scaly yet smooth back. Stormfly. I smiled sleepily, as she walked back to our cave. I looked back at Hicca, who was on Toothless, lent forward, resting her head on his drowsily. She noticed me looking and smiled sleepily and I smiled back, before Stormfly entered the cave.

Instead of plopping me in my hammock, she took me over to her nest, a slab covered in Garlic Grass and laid down. I slid off her back and leaned against her body. Her kids came over to us and laid down beside us. Freefall laid her head on my lap, and I smiled, patting her softly, as Stormfly wrapped her tail around us. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Your just a big softy, you know that?" she huffed, and spoke. "And you aren't? I saw how you were with Bane and Trancemare's boy." so she can speak as well. I should have known.

"And I'll be like that to all Dragons from now on. That, I promise." she smiled at me and laid her head down to sleep. I got more comfortable, and laid my head on her warm belly, and smiled.

Never again. Never again will I harm a Dragon. Never again will I think of them as beasts or Loki's spawn. If anything, they are Odin's blessing.

And if I ever see Berk again, I'll prove it.

And Odin helped anyone that will try to hurt any of these Dragons. Cause if anyone, be it this so called 'Red Queen' or even Stoick the Vast, hurt Stormfly, or her hatchlings, or the Flightmares, or Odin forbid, hurt Hicca, I'll give them Helheim.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was really short, but it'll still be good, trust me.  
**


	8. Time to Understand

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight; Time to Understand.  
**

 **Ash's POV.**

The guys were just staring at me, shock clear on their faces. I saw it coming. I was the one that could possibly get picked to become Chief and I say this. _We have to help Hicca._

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

"Are you serious?!"

"Awesome!"

"Does this mean we ride Dragons?!"

Snotlout's seemed a bit cross, Fishlegs look excited, and the Twins looked _really_ mischievous. I didn't know if the last one was a good one, but at least Fishlegs was willing.

"You are not serious! Let this Dragon Chick how to teach us how to befriend and live with Dragons?! Were you hit on the head when we crashed here!?"

"Snotlout, everything we know about Dragons goes beyond sick and wrong! Which is why we need to help her."

"But they have killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them! All because of one heartless Legendary Dragon that only cares about her next meal! If it weren't for her, Dragons wouldn't even _be_ our enemies!" I yelled, making him back up slightly. Everyone seemed surprised by my outburst.

I would be as well, since I have been the embodiment of working hard to fight and kill Dragons.

I took a deep slow breath, before continuing.

"Look, I was as conflicted about Dragons as you guys are now, but the whole thing behind the war is because we didn't even bother to try and understand them, and because of these monster Dragon, Infernia. And because of that, our ancestors had to face years of loss, death and distraction, all because we were too afraid understand these powerful, yet wonderful creatures." they all stared at me, seeming to be thinking it over.

"I mean, ever since we got here, we have been seeing incredible things lately. We always thought that Dragons were just dumb animals that only thing they know is hunting and killing, yet somehow, Thunderdrums and Skrills had enough intelligence and skill to create a massive thunder storm that was enough to wreak one of Berk's finest ships. We met a Scauldron that knew a thing about medicine. What kind of crazy miracle is that?!" we all laughed a bit.

"We witnessed Speed Stingers, that were supposed to be the most independent of Dragons, carry off a wounded Thunderdrum with a Snow Wraith. Now that is something! And Snotlout, last night Hookfang, that Monstrous Nightmare, who was the most prideful and stubborn of all Dragons, lit himself alight, just to keep you warm. And the entire Flightmare population plagued their loyalty to me and the Hofferson name, because one Flightmare wanted to make up for killing my uncle. Heck, I met a talking Terrible Terror, for Odin's sake!" I was starting to smile as I saw it in their eyes.

They were coming around.

"We can do this. All we need to do, is understand." I told them slowly.

A moment of silence ensued, before Snotlout sighed.

"Gives us until tomorrow morning." he mumbled, sounding defeated, and it made me smile.

I won.

"Okay."

* * *

 **The Next Morning.  
**

Morning eventually did come around, and now everyone was in my cave with their respective Dragons. Fishlegs was smiling, the Twins looked mischievous, and Snotlout looks a bit pissed off. Fishlegs made the first move.

"I'm in. I've always had mixed feelings about the Dragon mind, and now is my chance to fully understand them!" he seemed to squeal in excitement as Meatlug nudged him, he smiled. "Besides, I think she likes me." he hugged her, and she responded positively.

The Twins came next.

"With these guys, we are going to get along _just fine."_ they banged heads, as did the Zippleback. I know I should be grateful, but somehow that bothers me.

Snotlout finally spoke.

"I hate you." he told me bluntly, pointing at me to get it across, but it told me all I needed to know.

He was in.

Then he pointed to the Nightmare behind him. "And this does not mean we are gonna be buddy-buddy. Got it?" he asked me seriously as Hookfang rolled his eyes, and spoke, "Oh yeah, this is a picnic for me." he told him, making him freeze, before remembering that most of the Dragons here knew Norse. That is actually a good thing. I doubt that he and the Twins would take the time to learn Dragonese.

I turned around to Stormfly, and held my hand out to her, palm facing outward, waiting for her response. After a few seconds, she pushed her muzzle into my hand, purring. I smiled.

It was time to change our lives.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later.  
**

After a bit of bonding, we decided to go fishing. We just made makeshift rods out of sticks and vines, and place a single berry on it. After a while, we finally stared catching something.

"Finally!" Snotlout pulled on his line and got... a Conch Shell.

I struggled to breath at his disappointed face, before I caught something on my line and pulled, and caught a nice, big Trout. Smiling, I fling it over to Stormfly, who caught it in her beak and chewed. Then I noticed that Fishlegs wasn't fishing like the rest of us.

"Gonna join us anytime now?" he shook his head.

"Gronckles only occasionally eat fish, but their true diet is rocks. Of all kinds." as if to prove this, he threw a bit of sandstone into the air, and she let it fall into her mouth. I smiled.

Before I heard the Twins yelling, and looked to see them literally doing anything to get whatever they caught out of the water. After a bit of a struggle, they finally got it out, and was revealed to be an yellow Eel with black stripes.

"Cool!" Tuff snatched it off the hook, before Ruff grabbed it, and they started a little tug of war. Ruff finally won, when she bonked him on the head. She held it up to Barf and Belch. "Well, eat up."

But they and the other Dragons did something quite unexpected.

They started screeching in fear and backed away, wings raised like shields. Hookfang and Stormfly shielded their faces away from it, faces etched it fear. Meatlug hid behind Fishlegs, terror planted on her face. Barf and Belch reared on their hinge legs and flapped their wings furiously.

"Get it away! GET IT AWAY!" they both cried in unison, the same kind of panic the Twins had right now. Then I realized it was the Eel. Running over, I snatched it from Ruff's grasp and threw it away. The Dragons let out a sigh of relief the moment the Eel was flung into the air.

"How did it get in? HOW IN DRACO'S NAME DID IT GET IN?!" the Zippleback heads cried together, looking distraught, the others, just the same.

"I don't know, but someone should let the Typhoomerangs take care of it, before a whole swarm of these things get in!" Stormfly told them, and Hookfang nodded, flying off to find these 'Typhoomerangs'. I looked over to the Zippleback, who was still freaking out.

"Ruff, Tuff, comfort them."

"How?"

"Talk to them! Ask them what the problem is!" they nodded, and walked over to the panicking Zippleback slowly, not wanting to scare them any more then they already were.

"Calm down, Zippy, easy." Ruff uttered what I suppose were 'comforting' words, and sigh. It could work. "Yeah," Tuff spoke up, "What's the trouble? It was just an Eel." he told them, and the two heads finally looked at them.

"To you it was just an Eel, but to Dragons, they are dangerous to us." Barf talked as Belch caught his breath. "They cause terrible things for us." "Yeah," Belch finally spoke, "Toothless ate one once. It wasn't pretty." "Uncontrollable firepower, infinite number of red shots, affected vision and hearing, skittish behavior,seeing things that weren't there or just wasn't what they truly were. Meatlug still had some burns on her claws from holding Toothless down!" they all looked at the Gronckle, who looked a bit uncomfortable as she held out her paw, to show a nasty looking burn. Fishlegs gasped as the sight, before holding the claw in his hand and just held it, comfortingly.

I noticed that the Twins looked like they were think, before Ruffnut brightened, and reached into her vest, and pulled out a Salmon. Tuffnut smiled as well and pulled out another Salmon. Barf and Belch's eyes widened at the sight of food. The Twins held out the fish carefully, and the Zippleback heads each gently took the fish from them, gulping it down in one go, before purring and nuzzling them, making them laugh and hug them.

I smiled.

We were making progress.

I felt another pair of eyes on us, and looked to see Hicca and Toothless watching from a cliff, smiling at us. I smiled and waved. She slowly waved back, before jumping on Toothless's back and flew off to Thor knows where.

I sighed.

Why did that girl have to be so darn cute?

* * *

 **Some More Time Later.**

We were all now gathered around in a large clearing in the forest near the Nest, the Twins now seated on the each neck of the Zippleback, now having gained their full trust. And since Fishlegs and Meatlug's friendship was going pretty well, they decided to try some flying.

"Alright girl. Let's do this!" he grinned. Meatlug nodded and beat her wings quickly, sending them hovering in the air. But Meatlug wasn't used to having extra weight on her just yet, and was flying a little off course.

Before finally falling into a field of Garlic Grass. We managed to find Fishlegs, who was rubbing his head from the dizzy fall, but no Gronckle.

"Fishlegs, you okay?" I asked him, and after shaking his head from dizziness, he nodded, before looking panicked.

"Where's Meatlug?"

"And the other Dragons?" Ruff asked, before some purring and cooing got our attention.

We shoved through the tall Garlic Grass, and met quite a funny sight.

"Really?" Snotlout asked as we watch our Dragons rub themselves against the ground. Meatlug was rubbing her entire body against the grass, her leg kicking out like a puppy when you were rubbing that spot in their bellies. Barf and Belch were rolling around in it in a ball, purring playfully as they did. Hookfang was slowly dragging his head across the floor, enjoying the grass's sent. Stormfly was curled up in the grass, purring positively.

"What's with you guys?" I asked, walking over to Stormfly. She drowsily opened her eyes and smiled.

"This is Dragon Nip, Ash. We use it to make our nests. It's smell is so soothing and relaxing that we go to sleep in minutes." I couldn't help but smile like she did.

Note to self; Have bags of this stuff for the hatchlings.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

We were now walking our way towards this cove that Meatlug has been talking about, and I told her to lead the way. Like the Twins, Fishlegs was now seated on Meatlug's back, having earned her trust.

As we were walking, I noticed that Stormfly was looking a bit uncomfortable, and kept stopping to try a reach her leg or wing somewhere on her back.

"Stormfly, are you okay?" she looked at me with a sad and annoyed look.

"I have this itch on my neck, and I can't scratch it without injuring myself." she moaned, and I smiled. I got worried over an itchy spot.

"Aw, poor girl. Come here." I started scratching everywhere around her neck, and she leaned into me to get more. The others noticed us lagging behind and smirked when they saw what was going on. Stormfly's leg was kicking out as she leaned upward, exposing her chin, and I took as an opportunity and scratched there, defiantly not expecting her to just flop on the floor.

"Stormfly?" I knelt down beside her head, worried I did something wrong. Before she started to breath slowly, like she was... sleeping?

"Don't worry." I looked up at Hookfang, who had crawled over to me and carefully placed the sleeping Stormfly on his back. "There's this soft spot on our chins that can either put us to sleep or knock us out, depends on how hard the pressure is." I actually remember some Vikings back on Berk punching Dragons around that area, and they would fall from the sky like bricks. Apparently when just scratched, it just makes the fall asleep.

With a soft smile, I continued walking.

* * *

 **A Few More Minutes Later.  
**

We finally came to this cove, and it defiantly was a great place to relax. There were berry bushes near by, a shimmering lake with a small waterfall, and plenty of places to just sit back and relax.

I heard Snotlout chuckle, "Okay, I'm never going back to Berk."

"Berk? Where's that? Cause I forgot." Tuffnut smiled as he and his sister balanced on some rocks in the water. I couldn't help but smile at their words.

They were right. This beautiful paradise that Stoick and all the Chiefs before were trying to destroy for years, beats rusty old Berk, any old day.

I sighed.

I wished I could stay here forever. Be with all these incredible Dragons that were teaching us something new every minute.

And if I did leave, I would really miss a certain someone with auburn hair, green eyes, and a fiery attitude that could rival Stoick's.

Huh, now that I think about it, they actually share the same eye color. Both of them share bright, forest green eyes. And there was the fact that Hicca's name still sounded familiar.

I was pulled out of my musings when I heard Snotlout snicker and looked to see him positioning a small medallion into the light, which bounce onto the ground and was watching the twins with an amused expression as their eyes stupidly watched the light.

"So stupid..." he whispered, trying his best not to out right laugh.

"Snotlout." I glared. Sure it was funny before, but now it was just mean.

He looked at me with a confused and annoyed expression, "What?" Before Hookfang rushed behind him, pushing him slightly as he raced across the field and jumped on something.

"It's gone!" he cried out in surprise, as the other Dragons looked at him.

"What's gone?"

"The moving light on the ground! It was here just a second ago!" Tuffnut barked out a laugh.

"Good luck trying to catch it!" he told the Nightmare as Snotlout got this mischievous look on his face, and placed the medallion into the light again, and made it appear on the wall.

"There it is!"

"I got it!"

"We saw it first!"

"It's mine!"

We all laugh as our Dragon all leaped on the light and got into a Dragon pile, as Snotlout kept making it move around, before Hookfang finally noticed what was going on and looked gobsmacked.

"Enjoying yourself there, Hooky?" Snotlout called out as he put away the medallion, as Hookfang still looked like a fish out of water, before a strange gleam entered his eyes and he got into a running start position.

"No. Don't. Come on, man. I was just messing around!" he squealed when the Dragon leaped after him as the rest of us laughed at this playful banter.

Hookfang finally pinned him down, and seemed to glare at him for a bit, scaring him, before he purred and started rubbing his head against his stomach, apparently hitting a tickle spot, as he started laughing uncontrollable.

It was kinda ironic. When we were younger, Snotlout would always tell me that he wanted a brother or cousin, just to do things with together. Looks like he got his wish.

Hookfang finally ceased playfully torturing him, and just sit back as Snotlout caught his breath.

"Truce?" Hookfang offered, and Snotlout smiled before nodding.

"Truce." they smiled at each other, and we all decided to just sit back and relax.

I watched as the sun started to set and the moon start to rise as the stars slowly made themselves known. I smiled.

I wonder if Hicca or my mother could see the stars from wherever they are?

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

We were having another meeting. A meeting with the Dragon Heart leaders regarding Red Death.

"We have to something! We have no idea what she might do next!" Cloudjumper cried.

"We know that brother," Skullcrusher told him, staying cool under pressure. "I can sense that Infernia is planning something that doesn't mean well for all of us." he told me, using his disaster sensing abilities.

"If we don't do something soon, she'll soon be strong enough to leave her 'Nest' and attack anything and anyone in sight, until there is nothing left in the world to eat!" Etch stressed.

"I know." I muttered as I stared at a Dragon's eye view sketch of Infernia's Nest. "We have to find out what she's planning. But if we go in there again, she'll be able to smell us out, even if we're a Dragon short." I grew sad at the thought of Thornado getting hurt, or Toothless. I wouldn't live with myself if he got killed.

A Dragonic cough stopped my thinking and looked to see Windshear, a Razorwhip that was apart of the Sharp Dragon Heart. She was sweet and caring, but strong, confident and intelligent, and ready to fight when she had to. She had trained hard to become part of the Sharp Division, and was now on her way to becoming Sharp Division Captain.

"Can I make a suggestion?" she asked, looking uncomfortable. I smiled. She was always like that with big crowds. I ushered her in, and she sat next to me.

"Well?" I waited for her to tell this suggestion. When it came to battles and wars, she was the one to go to with battle plans.

"Well, we send in just a small team, not a whole group and spy on the inhabitants of her Nest. That way, we'll be too far away for her to smell us out, and if she does, we would already be long gone, or in hiding, not causing our ranks to falter."

I thought about. Once again, Windshear saves the day with her smarts.

"That might work. How small of a group are we talking here?" "Two or three Dragons at least. And I think it would be best with Dragons species that she doesn't recognizes, as then, it's not obvious that some Northern Dragon are there, like a Nadder, or a Nightmare, but smaller."

"Agreed. Would you lead this spying mission?" I asked the big question. She seemed surprised by it. "Listen Windshear, none of us can go. She knows our sent to well, but she doesn't know Changewings or Night Terrors, or Razorwhips." her eyes were wide as I said this. "Will you lead this group?" I asked again.

She seemed hesitant, but took a deep breath and nodded, her resolve clear.

"Of course." I smiled and patted her head. She purred.

"You set out tomorrow. Meeting adjured." we all went our separate ways.

Toothless and I were making our way to our cave, when I heard excited talking and laughter. I looked below and saw the guys walking across the Dragon Nip fields with their Dragons, each had an arms full of Dragon Nip. I smiled brightly.

Maybe Sharpshot was right. Maybe some people can change.

They made their way up to their caves, but Ash stopped when he saw me, and smiled. I smiled as well, suddenly feeling very shy. What is wrong with me? We stayed like that for a bit, before Freefall came out and tugged on his leggings, making him chuckle.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he called out to her as she ran back inside. He turned to me with a smile and nodded, "Goodnight, Hicca." I smiled, still feeling really shy, "Goodnight, Ash." he walked inside, and once I was sure he was gone, I lost all feeling in my legs and would have falling on my rear if Toothless hadn't had helped me stay up right with his head.

With a goofy smile on my face, I knew.

I was falling for Ash Hofferson.

* * *

 **Ash's POV.  
**

I plopped and spread all the Dragon Nip around the slab that Stormfly and her kids slept in, and they all hopped on and nestled in. I laid down in my hammock with a sigh. I kept thinking about Hicca. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way that cute little blush that appeared on her face.

There was no more denying it anymore.

I was in love with Hicca Littlefire.


	9. The King, Flights, Weaknesses

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine; Meeting the King, First Flights and New Weaknesses.  
**

 **Ash's POV.**

I yawned as I stretched and got out of my hammock. More like fell out of it, because Freefall, who was in my lap, complicated a few things.

She jumped off at the last minute when I fell and landed on my chest, chirping in triumph. I smirked, before sitting up and heading towards the cave entrance.

I smiled at the sight of Dragons starting to wake and heading out for a flight, or nocturnal Dragons just coming in to fall asleep. I then heard rapid footsteps coming towards me and looked to my side to see Fishlegs coming towards me, a few Dragons Books nearly slipping from his grip as he kept them close to his chest.

"Hey, Fishlegs."

"Hey, Ash. You should really read all of these books sometime. There's even this Dragonese Dictionary that teaches you how to speak Dragonese! How amazing is that?!" he cried excitingly, and I smiled, rolling my eyes a little at his fangirl moment, before I caught sight of Hicca, who was with Toothless and a Dragon that I remember seeing in the _Book of Sharp Dragons_ a Razorwhip. Two other Dragons were with them. A Grapple Grounder and a Changewing. Both wearing grey armor with colored markings on them, the Grounder having yellow and red, the Changewing, having green and light blue.

"What's going on down there?" I asked, and his eyes averted over to where my gaze was set on, and became as curious as I am.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out." as he said this, Stormfly and Meatlug came out of their caves and knelt down for us to get on. We did and we glided down towards the ground. Though I couldn't help but think about how awesome it would be to fly like Hicca and Toothless did, I'll settle with gliding and just riding them on the ground for now.

"Hey, Hicca!" she turned to the sound of my voice and smiled, and my heart almost melted.

"Hey Ash! Hey Fishlegs!"

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked, gesturing to the armed Dragons, "The way they're wearing that armor, it's as if they're going to war.". Hicca's smile faded.

"Not a war. Just a spy mission. One of our Dragon Heart leaders sensed that Infernia is planning something big and Windshear, Strangler and Shifter are going to spy on her, to see what she was planning." wow, pretty, smart, and battle ready.

She turned back to the Razorwhip, that was looking at her fondly.

"You be careful, alright?"

"Oh, Hicca, since when am I not careful?" the steel-covered Dragon asked in a silk female voice, as Hicca raised an eyebrow, and Toothless and the other Dragons laughed that Dragon-y laugh.

"Don't answer that." and with that, Windshear took off.

"She'll be fine, Hicca," Toothless spoke to her as she watched the team go. "Windshear is one of the strongest, smartest and most strategic of Dragons in the nest."

"Yeah, and she's also the most reckless." she huffed as he laughed, agreeing with her.

She then turned around to look at us and we both felt a little awkward.

"So, uh, what do we do?" I asked, wanting to release the tension that was brought between us. Hicca shrugged.

"I don't-" she was cut off by a loud screeching. We looked and froze at what I saw.

A Stormcutter.

A large male Stormcutter had landed beside us, and I shook a bit with fear. I was face to face with the Dragon that left Stoick daughterless. It had a scar on his facial horns, big yellow eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, and two large massive wings.

He was magnificent.

"Hey, Cloudjumper. This is Cloudjumper, my guardian and friend of my father." she introduced us to him, and he bowed his head in respect and we bowed back.

"Hicca, your father would like to meet these new 'Dragon Riders' as most Dragons are calling them." he told her in a wise like voice.

I froze at his words. Meet her father. Oh, Odin's ghost, what was going to happen? Was he going to send us off on our way? I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here! With Stormfly, and her hatchlings... and Hicca. I wanted to stay with her most of all, I wanted to tell her how I feel...

Hicca turned to us with a smile.

"I guess now is better then never."

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

"So we're gonna meet Hicca's dad?! Awesome!" Snotlout cheered on top of Hookfang as they let them carry them to where the White King was. I couldn't help but wonder why he was called the 'White King'. Did he wear a white tunic and robe? Was he albino? Does he have a white Dragon, like an alpha Night Terror, or a Snow Wraith? Who knew.

We all came upon a tall cliff that over looked a large body of water, a waterfall added for good measure. It was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't see any White King.

"Where is he?"

"Watch." she smiled, stooping down low into a bow, her arms spread out like wings in front of her, Toothless, Cloudjumper and our Dragons doing the exact same thing as we looked at them in confusing.

I looked back at the waterfall and stopped there. I thought I saw something. I saw a shadow of something inside the waterfall, and then, I saw what I thought was eyes appear behind the waters.

Then, slowly but surely, a large white creature emerged from the waterfall, it's big, slow steps thumping under the pond it resided in.

"B-B-Bewilderbeast. Gigantic." Fishlegs stuttered, smiling deliriously before falling flat on his back.

I don't know much about Bewilderbeasts, but I read in the _Gigantic_ _Dragons_ book that they, along with their brothers, were one of the most powerful Dragons in the whole world. Snowy white scales with charcoal highlights tips on the spikes which protruding from the back of the neck, large tusks shooting out from the top of his maw. I could see fins around the tail and ankles of the beast, meaning he was a Tidal Dragon. He stared at us with those eyes, those piercing yet gentle icy blue eyes that seemed look straight into my soul, making me feel metaphorically naked.

Hookfang shoved Snotlout a bit then continued to keep his head down. The message was clear; _show your respects._

We all bowed before the same way Hicca was. Even the Twins knew not to riffle with such a powerful and majestic creature. I saw Hicca smile from the corner of my eye.

"Father." she greeted, her head and body still down in a bow.

What? This Bewilderbeast was her _father?!_ How was that possible?!

"Hello, my sweet fire. It was about time you introduced me to your friends." he said in a powerful yet gentle voice. I found it amazing that such an intimidating animal can have such a kind voice. "You may rise." he told us, and we all slowly rose, looking at him nervously.

His eyes scanned us one by one. First he looked at the Twins, that for the first time in forever, seemed afraid of him, worried what he might do, but all he did was blow an icy breath at them, covering them with frost. They stood there, frozen, before grinning wildly and banged heads, shaking the snow off in the process.

Then he looked at Fishlegs, who's eyes was mixed with wonder and a bit of fear, but calmed down, some what, when the Dragon repeated what he did to the Twins.

Then he looked at Snotlout, who took a fearful step back, but didn't go any farther when Hookfang gently nudged him towards him. The Bewilderbeast took a sniff of him, before blowing frost on him too.

Oh, Gods. My turn.

When he looked at me, it was as if time froze, and it was just me, and the Bewilderbeast. How this magnificent creature can never have been seen before I will never know. He seemed to smile at me, before blowing ice on me too, stinging my skin with cold.

I heard Hicca laugh.

"He likes ya." I chuckled and shook the ice off my hair.

Wait? Ice?

"You breath ice?" I asked, making him chuckle.

"Yes, small one. There are a good few that can breath other elements other then fire. I am one of those few." he told me in a voice so wise. Then the Twins started raising their hands while jumping excitingly.

"Can we name him, please, please, please?!" they cried at the same time, as Hicca and her father chuckled.

"He already has a name guys." we all looked at her expectingly. Snotlout talked first.

"What is it?! No, no, no, don't tell me! Let me guess it!" he put his fingers to his forehead, before grinning. "I know it's something horrific, something that strikes fear into the hearts of enemies! It's...it's...!"

"Snowy?" we all turned to look at Tuffnut, who was staring at the White King before staring at us. "What?"

"There is no way, that such a huge Dragon can have such a puny name!" Snotlout exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest in disbelief, before a low chuckle brought our attention.

"Actually that _is_ my name. Well, Hicca's nickname for me. My true name is Snowstorm. You almost got it though, Tuffnut." he complimented as Tuff began to smile wildly.

"He knows my name!" he scream in joy, while Snotlout looked shocked.

"So your nickname is really 'Snowy'? I'm not buying it." he crossed his arms stubbornly as the White King chuckled.

"It is not the name that shows your character, it's your heart, and what you do, that is how someone should be known." he said wisely, making Snotlout's eyes wide, before he smiled and nodded.

Then 'Snowy' looked over at Hicca with a smile, before turning back to us. "It has come to my attention, that you came here originally to find my daughter and hold her in captivity." oh, crap. Is he mad at us? "Do not fear though. I understand why such thoughts would come from. Infernia has made it seem like all Dragons are nothing but an enemy." he told us afterwards, and we all looked a little shameful.

"But then she told me of how you are 'warming up' to our kind, and our ways, mostly with these young fellows." he gestured to our Dragons behind us, who seemed a bit bashful. I laughed a bit as Stormfly covered her face with a wing.

I turned to the King, "We really are trying our best to look past what we were taught." I told him earnestly, but he only laugh.

"I know, young one. I know."

"So, have any of you had a _real_ flight." I froze again. Did we _have_ to get into that?

"Uh..." we all said in one go. We still weren't use to the idea of flying Dragons, so...

The White King seemed to know what we were thinking, for he started to smile. "Well, that certainly wont do. Littlefire?" he raised a reptilian eyebrow at Hicca, and she smiled, before walking over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Stormfly.

"Uh... what are you doing?!" I asked her, panicked as she had Hookfang lift me onto her back.

"You'll be fine. Just don't pull on any of her crown spines, she spent years on those." with that she snapped her fingers, and Stormfly let out a mighty cry into the sky, before charging towards the edge of the cliff! My panic just increased to a whole new level. Were they _trying_ to scare me to death!?

"STORMFLY!" I cried as she jumped off the cliff, doing a nose dive towards the pound. Oh, Thor help me!

Her wings opened, and she shot towards the sky!

I'm sure I was screaming my head off as we flew towards a small opening at the top of the Nest. I had to close my eyes as the sun was getting brighter and brighter the closer we got. I buried my face into Stormfly's scales as we finally entered the outside world of the Nest.

Calm. All I'll felt was calm wind wiping my hair. I slowly looked up and saw nothing but beauty. The sun was setting, letting off a beautiful glow to the area, I saw different islands, each filled with a single Class of Dragon.

I heard wings flapping behind me and looked to see Hicca and Toothless coming up from behind us, the others coming up from behind her. I smiled at her, before patting Stormfly on the neck, wanting her to go faster, and she did, the others close behind.

We ended up really close to the clouds, which had become a mix of orange and pink and I ran my hand across the them. I always thought they would feel like water, but it was actually really soft. I raised my hands into the air and smiled. This was a good feeling. I can see why a Downed Dragon might as well be a dead one. This flying was magnificent!

She then swooped down towards the water, and I saw a few Thunderdrums and Seashockers leaping from the water like Dolphins. I noticed that Stormfly was letting one of her claws touch the water, making a small trail of bubbles as we zoomed by. Slowly and steadily, I sat up on Stormfly's back, and raised my arms out beside me like I was flying, and my smile doubled.

I let out uproaring whoops of delight, as we glided through the mist, before she went higher again. I heard a laugh that sound like a tinkling melody, and looked to see Hicca giggling, as Toothless let out a toothless smile, his tongue hanging out and lapping in the wind. The others were right behind us.

I laughed.

Before Snotlout's stomach grumbled.

We all laughed a bit as he blushed faintly. "What?! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Well, I'm glad your hungry!" Hicca smiled, "It's feeding time!"

* * *

 **Toothless's POV.  
**

Me and Hicca couldn't wait to show this to them! It's always so funny, and we couldn't wait to see their reactions!

"Um... Hicca?" we looked behind us to look at Fishlegs and Meatlug, the latter looking behind his shoulder to look at the approaching Dragons, "I thought we were going to eat?" we smirked.

"Oh, we are, alright!" Hicca held her hand out for them all to stop, and they complied, and we just waited. With a smile, we looked down, as they did, and saw all the Seashockers herding some fish, zapping at any that tried to get away.

They left, just as a white blur began to approach the surface, and our father breached the water, the fish in his mouth, and then spat them all out, causing a rain of fish to fall in.

We looked at their faces and just roared with laughter. I noticed that Barf and Belch were just dying to start eating, but looked to the Twins for reassurance, and with big smiles, they agreed and they all dived. Me and Hicca did too, and caught countless of fish in my currently gummy mouth.

I laughed, before we all landed and got ready to eat. Me and my friends were kind enough to not eat most of the fish, and gave them to our humans and cooked them.

After we finished eating, Me and Hicca showed them all of our Islands, from Boulder to Strike. Everyone was really fascinated with their respected Dragons own homes.

After that Fishlegs got out all the maps he had in his pocket, trying to find where abouts we could be in the world. Hicca decided to help him out, and drew a map of the world we had explored. I couldn't stop myself! I loved this game! I started writing scribbles of my own in the snow, before the icicle I using got stuck on my tongue.

Hicca got a Scauldron to help me out, by spraying only hot water on the icicle to make it melt, but my tongue was still limp, and would take a while to regain feeling, so it just hanged out of my mouth. But if Stormfly thought it was cute and funny, I won't complain.

Then Hicca introduced them to some geysers, and some Dragons were just hovering there. We decided to join the fun.

Hicca decided to show off, and jumped off from Dragon to Dragon, first hopping on Hookfang, then allowed herself to be wrapped up in Barf and Belch's tails, which flung which over to Meatlug, who allowed her to grab on to her legs, then grabbing Stormfly's tail spines and used them as a ladder to climb up behind Ash, who smiled at her. I know there is a connection between those two. She pulled his hood over his head, and seemingly slipped off Stormfly's wing, and landed back on me. Good. Though I have nothing against my friends, Hicca was my human.

Then we all flew up higher, away from the geysers and just flew.

"Wow! I don't even feel cold!" Ruffnut spoke, and her brother nodded, "Yeah, I just feel... I don't know what, but it's awesome!"

"Free." we all looked to Fishlegs, who had his eyes closed blissfully, having the wind whip his hair, "I feel free." he told them, and they all nodded in agreement. Snotlout spoke next.

"So this is what it is to be a Dragon, huh Hicca? I can see why you were born here." he told her, a bit flirtatiously, and I resisted a warning growl.

"I wasn't born here." they all stared at her, shocked with her response.

"What?"

"I wasn't born here. I was only raised here." they all went silence after that.

Yeah, I knew Hicca wasn't a Dragon. I knew it from the first time I meet her. I was a little hostile towards her when I first meet her, but after realizing that she had no bad intentions towards me and Sharpshot, I got to know her better, and we became like siblings.

Hicca seemed to notice that they were a bit uncomfortable with the information, and decided to lighten up the mood.

"And it's all well and good to call yourself a Dragon, but can you fly?!" she leaped off my back, causing gasps of horror to admit from them, before she let out bright red wings made of fabric from her suit.

"WHOO HOO!" she flipped around to look at them, but were surprised to see them gone. But the surprise faded when I saw them fly beside me near her level of gliding, balancing on their Dragons backs, arms spread out. I smiled at me, and I smiled back, before flipping over again, and to my dismay, was about to hit a sea stack.

"TOOTHLESS!" I managed to come to her aid just in time, and wrapped my arms and wings around her, shielding her from the fall that was sure to come. We went through a gap small enough for us to slip through and crashed into the snow.

"Wow! What a rough one!" I exclaimed, before unwrapping my wings, "Right Hicca?" I expected to see a goofy smile to answer, but surprised to find nothing there. "Hicca? HICCA?!" I looked around wildly, praying to Draco that she was okay, before snow fell on my face when she suddenly popped out from underneath the snow in front of me, arms raised in celebration.

"Woo! We almost had it that time, bud!" I sneezed some of the snow off, and glared at her.

"That's it! You got this coming!" I tripped her over with my tail, causing her to fall flat on her back.

We heard some laughter from the Twins, and I looked with a gummy smile as they approached us, the Twins and Snotlout shouting out how awesome that was. Fishlegs was squealing over on how fascinating that was, and Ash just said that it was incredible. And I couldn't help but notice her blush at his compliment.

After that, we all decided to settle down and do our own thing.

The Twins and the Zippleback went off to do Thor knows what, Snotlout and Hookfang went off flying, seeming to be fighting over control. And Fishlegs and Meatlug were by the beach, eating berries and rocks. I decided to spend some alone time with Stormfly.

"So... how's been Ash treating you and your kids?" I asked her, and she seemed to smile.

"He's been really nice since his visit with Sharpshot. I think he's gonna fit into the Nest just fine." she told me, and I smiled. Before noticing something.

Hicca alone with Ash by the campfire. Oh, Draco. I told Stormfly to keep it down,and we crouched down low, spying on them.

"Hicca," Ash started, and Hicca turned to him after taking a deep breath. "Yes?"

"Thank you. You have changed our view of the world so much, that I can't even find the words to describe what a big help you've been to the group. The Twins are actually restraining themselves from doing something too destructive. Yet anyway. I've never seen Snotlout this caring of anyone, much less one of the most lethal Dragons in the world, and Fishlegs has been more confident into sharing his knowledge about Dragons then ever. And..." he trailed off.

"'And'?"

"And thank you for making me a better man then I was before." I smirked when I saw that Hicca was starting to blush a bit, and I think he noticed, because he chuckled. Then he took hold of her hand. Oh, Draco, was this really happening? If it is, don't make it stop. It's too hilarious!

He was inching closer, so was she. We almost made contact. This was it.

But Ruff and Tuff just had to fly by on Barf and Belch, ruining to moment! They jumped apart, blushing even harder then before

I almost let out a growl. Damn it, Barch!

* * *

 **Windshear's POV.  
**

We finally made it to the Eastern Border, and Red Death's Nest. I just hope nothing goes wrong. Strangler and Shifter made sure to keep quite. Good. The last thing we need is a bit of hassle. I spotted two soldiers, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder, by the entry sea stacks. I took a quick sniff, and softly growled. This was one of Red Death's most loyal followers. Those that only worked for Red Death out of fear were slaves, those that followed her willingly, were soldiers.

I looked to the two Dragons with me, and nodded. They understood, and split up. I flew straight through, directed their attention to me. I heard chirping from the enemy, flapping, and then the sounds of claws unsheathing, and falling bodies. I knew what happened.

Shifter and Strangler returned to my side, and nodded to confirm what needed to be done.

"Let's keep moving." they nodded. I looked ahead, and spotted some commotion going on. We flew in, and halted by some boulders and peaked over, to see... slaves! Mostly Boulder Dragons like Gronckles and Whispering Deaths.

They seem to be mining for something. But what?

"Shifter." I called to the Changewing and he stood proud, awaiting command. "Do your thing and try to find out what you can." he nodded, and seemed to vanish, his armor doing the same and I sensed that he crawled towards the mines. After a while, he returned and materialized right in front of me.

"They're digging for some sort of stone. It's blood red, and seemed to have a dramatic effect on them. Do you know anything about this?" he asked me. It was understandable that he thought I would know. Before I was a resident of the White King's Nest, I used to live in another kingdom far away, before I was chased out of there by a bully Typhoomerang. I lived in Snowy's kingdom ever since.

"No." I was said to say that I didn't know about this gem. I heard chirps, and we all hid as some Terrible Terrors flew over us, seeming tired as they flew with sacks filled with these red stones.

"See those Terrors? Follow them." we took off, and stealthily flew not that far behind them, before halting at the sight of guards.

I looked at the two on the platform, a Thunderdrum and a Gronckle, before looking up to see a Nadder.

"I'll take out the Nadder, you two get the Gronckle and the Thunderdrum." they nodded, and I flew stealthily behind the Nadder, before taking him out. I looked down to my comrades, and saw that they had succeeded. Before Strangler looked over at me with a baffled expression.

"Their fakes!" he cried out, holding out what was indeed, a Thunderdrum dummy.

"What?" I whispered, astonished. Before looking over at some chirps and saw Terrible Terror soldiers pulling at some sort of contraption, and red aura suddenly sprung out and seemed to attack my comrades! They screeched in pain, and writhed on the floor, seeming to be in excruciating pain. I was about to fly down and help then, when Shifter spit acid towards me, making me stop in my tracks.

"Don't! It does something to us! Go! Now! Warn the King!" they both cry out, and I just couldn't watch this anymore. With a heavy heart, I took flight, some soldiers right behind me.

Whatever this new force is, it's bad, and I have to warn the king.

Then I noticed a few Nadders and Nightmares coming towards me. With a growl, I charged.

If I was going down, I was going down fighting!

* * *

 **Yeah, that's all I got! I plan on making a sequel based on all of this. It'll come soon. Seeya!  
**


	10. Dragon Rider Training

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten; Dragon Rider Training.  
**

 **Snotlout's POV.**

I was doing some reading in Hookfang's cave. I know, 'Snotlout reading?! Unbelievable' but this story was getting really good, I'm at the best scene! I really liked Hookfang. I always wanted a brother, and Hookfang was just as awesome. I wondered if that was what Ash meant when he said that Stormfly was like a sister he never had.

"Doing some reading?" I was jumped out of my thoughts by the one I was thinking about. Hookfang smirked, before ducking under to look at the cover.

"Dragonic Legends, huh?" he questioned. So far, the book was telling me about another Gigantic Dragon, another Alpha known as the Green King, that was as just and fair and just as Snowy. Apparently, Red Death and this Green King got into a battle, but in the end, he lost and was trapped on an island ever since. It was really cool, and I wondered if this Green King was real, or if he was still alive.

"Yeah, you know, this was my favorite story back home. I would have my dad read it to me all the time when I was six." Hookfang chuckled, kindly.

"Well you have a good taste in stories. You enjoying it?" he asked, as he crawled over and rearranged some rocks and Dragon Nip.

"Being honest, it's not like it what my dad told me." I went quite.

"No? What do you mean?"

"Well, in this, it makes it sound so... heroic, like the Green King was a great hero. But with dad, he just made it seem like they were... were..."

"Fighting just for the sake of it? Fighting for the fun of it?" I stopped speaking. "Sorry." I mumbled, not really sure what I was sorry for. Hookfang chuckled. "Don't apologize, Snotlout, just learn." he told me wisely, and I smiled.

"Now, come on. Get some shut eye. You got a big day tomorrow. Hicca is going to teach you how to fight any rouge or Red Death's Dragons, teach you a bit more about Dragons while she's at it. Then, she's gonna teach you how to _really_ fly." as he said this, a Mackerel was hanging out his mouth, before he chomped, and then flung it in the air and swallowed the rest, whole.

As he went to his bedding, I wondered what Hicca was preparing for us.

* * *

 **The Next Day.** **  
**

 **Normal POV.**

Everyone was now standing in front of Hicca and Toothless, their Dragons right behind them.

"Alright, while your here, I think that it is best that you learn a few things to help you survive any attacks from rouge Dragons, or Red Death's Dragons. From a Typhoomerang to a Changewing or Scauldron or Whispering Death. So I've come up with some exercises, and some of the residents of our islands were happy to help us." she told them, before Snotlout started talking gibberish, getting impatient.

"Can we go already?" he asked, as Hookfang roared in agreement. Hicca giggled, almost making Ash growl in jealousy. But he managed to calm himself down.

"Alright. First stop; Mystery Island, Changewing territory!"

* * *

 **Mystery Island; Changewing Territory.**

They were all seated in front of a Changewing named Incognito. He was male, and he apparently couldn't make up his mind on how he looked, for he kept on changing from Orange, then Lime Green, Red and the finally Yellow, and then repeat.

Right now, he was showing them how Changewings hunt around Mystery Island, by letting them watch a hunt in progress. They saw some Boars come into the clearing, before a female Changewing made herself known, and one of the Boars saw her and panicked, running away from the herd, only to run into another one, and he ran farther away from the herd and got surrounded by more females.

"How come there are only females?" Snotlout asked, making Incognito chuckle lightly.

"Many different species of Dragon hunt and live in their own way. For example, the female Changewings do the hunting while the males stay behind and guard the hatchlings. One Changewing lures one Boar from the herd, then the other Changewings surround it." As Incognito said this, the hunters got ready to spit acid,and everyone looked away, managing to block out the noises of burning flesh and the Boar's squeals of pain, before going silent. They knew what happened.

They decided they saw enough and walked away. Then Incognito clicked and chirped, and some more Changewings appeared. They all looked at the Incognito for an exclamation.

"Hicca said she wanted this to seem real." he told them simply, smiling smugly, before the females charged, making the gang get on their Dragons and zoom away.

Hookfang narrowly managed to dodge some acid, but it managed to nick some of Snotlout's helmet.

"Whoa! This is your idea of 'real'?!" he screeched at the Dragon Maiden, and she guffawed, "Yep! You haven't seen the kind of practices I can do! This is easy in my case!" she told them, turning around to lay down on Toothless back, arms rested behind her head, having perfect balance as Toothless avoided the flying acid.

She saw that they were starting to panic, so she decided to give them a hint, "Remember to keep your distance if it's a rouge, or a Red Solider. These Changewings are only spitting acid hot enough just to sting you. Rouges and Red Soldiers would be face-melting. But their acid is only effective at close range."

"Not really comforting when your on the slowest Dragon!" "HEY!" Meatlug grumbled, offended by her Rider's complaint, "Sorry, Meatlug, had to be said."

Meanwhile, Ash was analyzing the competition. They seemed to always escape their eyes each time they strike, but he noticed that they couldn't hide... if their was nothing to hide against.

"Guys! Follow me! Go up!" they obeyed and flew up, taking the Changewings advantage, as they couldn't blend in while in the sky. Now that they could see them, their Dragons turned around to face them, and fired, purposely missing them. The Changewings retreated, and the Riders celebrated their victory.

"Well done!" they all looked over to the sound of Incognito's voice, and saw him flying beside a proud looking Hicca, and it made Ash's stomach churn with excitement. Maybe, if he went well, and he played his cards right, he might be able to impress her.

"Alright, you did good on Mystery Island. Now let's see how well you do on Stoker Island; Typhoomerang Territory."

* * *

 **Stoker Island; Typhoomerang Territory.  
**

The gang were now in Typhoomerang Territory on Stoker Island, beside a pretty beautiful burn mark on the ground.

"If you take account to the burns, you can actually tell the size and age of the Typhoomerang in question." Hicca told them, before looking back at the sky, looking for something.

"It's still warm." Ash muttered, "Which means it can't be too far from here."

"And, if look at the correct angle of the burn, you can tell which way it came from and which it's headed." Fishlegs told them, remembering this from the _Book of Stoker Dragons._

"I know which way it's going without that stupid stuff." Snotlout boasted, getting up. Hicca and Fishlegs glared at him for the 'stupid' remark.

"Oh, really? Where's it going then?" Ash asked, expecting a stupid answer, but was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"It's not. It's coming. At us. Right now!" he pointed at the sky, where a Typhoomerang was just coming in for a landing. It was a male, with a fire orange body, and a white head, golden orange eyes.

"Hi, Torch! Good to see you!" Hicca cried happily as Toothless grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Hicca!" he smiled, before smirking and whacking Toothless with his tail. Toothless sprawled across the floor, before getting back up. "Oh! So _that's_ how you want to play it!?"

"Bring it, Gummy! I'm not a hatchling anymore! I can kick your tail any day of the entire year if I wanted to!" Hicca sighed at the banter the Night Fury and Typhoomerang were getting themselves into. It's like when they were teenagers!

"Alright, you two! Break it up! We're not here to see you set fire to your tails!"

"Says who!?" Tuffnut asked, making himself and his sister giggle madly, as Ash sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"Come on, Torch. You know what to do." Torch smirked and let out a mighty roar.

"Anything else we wanted to learn?" Fishlegs whimpered, even though he knew it was a practice.

"Nope!"

"I'm good!" the Twins responded and ran over to Barf and Belch. They flew off, a massive Dragon right behind them.

Ash began analyzing again. This thing was big. Maybe it was good flying in a straight line, but was bad at turns? To test this theory, he got Torch to follow him, and lead him towards a cliff, before having Stormfly make a sharp turn, but Torch made the same kind of turn.

 _'Okay, so that didn't work.'_ Ash thought. Wait... every Dragon has limited shots. Maybe if he could get Torch to waste them, then he'd be easier to beat. After a good coxing, with a few spine shots and magnesium blasts, after ten shots, he ran out.

Ash smirked, and looked over at Hicca, who was watching his every move, before looking back at Torch, who dived down near the water, and grabbed a few Bloodbane Eels, before getting into a tight spiral and nearly knocked the both of them out of the sky.

"Typhoomerangs can replenish their shot limits?!" Fishlegs cried out, shocked and fascinated by the turn of offense.

"Only when they get a good chomp of Bloodbane Eels!" Hicca smiled, "Typhoomerangs are the only Dragons that can eat Eels without getting sick." huh. That was fascinating.

Ash focused back on the Typhoomerang. This was a tough one. How do they beat a Typhoomerang? Then he noticed that Torch was now chasing Snotlout and Hookfang, and they dived toward the trees, before pulling up, and he noticed that Torch was having trouble getting back up in the air, and nearly smacked into a tree.

And that gave him an idea.

"Come on, you oversized turkey! Is that the best you can do?!"

"TURKEY!? I'M A TYPHOOMERANG, MATE!" Torch cried out in offense and flew after him, and at the last minute, took to the sky, the Typhoomerang right behind him. He looked back just to see his jaws open wide in a roar. They kept going higher and higher, before letting Stormfly fold her wings back to her body, made a dead drop toward the ground, past the confused Typhoomerang, before it followed after them.

Stormfly was about to pull up, but Ash stopped her, "No, Stormfly! Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" he told her, before pausing, "Do you trust me?"

They looked at one another for a long time, reading each others eyes for an answer, before Stormfly finally spoke.

"With my life."

Ash smiled, and she smiled back.

"Wait for it... wait for it." another roar. Torch and the ground was close enough. "Now!" chirping, she pulled up, and with wide eyes, Torch crashed into the ground!

Ash heard Toothless guffaw with laughter, "That was AWESOME! Ash, you are now on the list of my favorite human friends! Right underneath Hicca!" the two landed on the ground, and as soon as Hicca got off his back, he started rolling around on the floor, laughing some more, as Torch shakily got up. Torch looked over to Ash, an impressed look in his eyes.

"Well done, Ash. Not many best a Typhoomerang in combat." He told me, and he felt a strong sense of pride flow through him.

"Great job, Ash. I knew you could do it." Hicca told him, punching him on the shoulder lightly, and he felt himself get warm around the cheeks.

"Alright, you showed that if you can handle a Changewing and a Typhoomerang, then your pretty good for any Stoker or Mystery Dragon. Now let's see how you do against a Tidal one."

* * *

 **Tidal Island; Scauldron Territory.  
**

They all walked through the shallow parts of the water infested Tidal Island. They were looking for a Dragon with quite a funny and cute name.

"Scauldy!" Hicca called out to the waters. Yep, the Dragon was a Scauldron, and his name was Scauldy. Snotlout laughed for hours, before being reminded of Toothless and the White King's names, and stopped.

"Scauldy! Come on! We don't have time for games! It time to train!" a green blur then started swimming towards them, before stopping just as it reached the shallow water and rose from the waters.

A male green Scauldron that was actually kinda young looking. Must be a young adult.

Scauldy grinned happily at seeing Hicca and nuzzled her, his tail wagged under the water with anticipating, making the Dragon Maiden chuckle. "I know what you want." she pulled out a box, then opened to reveal Blue Oleander and presented it up to him, to which he excepted happily.

"You always know what Dragons like the best, Hicca." he told her, before sniffing something, and swooping down to look at Ruffnut, who seemed to panic and step back a bit.

"Is that Fish I smell?" he asked on-one in particular, sniffing her hair, and even grabbing one of her braids in his mouth. Tuffnut laughed.

"Looks like you finally have a date that's as ugly as you!" he laughed some more, before getting blasted by some water. Scauldy smirked, before going back to sniffing their hair.

"Why does he like her hair so much?" Snotlout asked, noticing that he kept trying to grab it in his mouth, only for her to pull it away.

"Maybe it's the color of his mother's hair?" Fishlegs suggested, for once, not thinking, making them all look at him with an 'are you serious?' look. "Sorry. Not thinking." he smiled sheepishly, and Hicca patted his shoulder, making Ash clench his fist.

"Why would anyone like her hair?" they turned to look at her brother, who had just sat down on a small boulder, "I mean, it's covered with Fish oil."

"Ruff, do you put Fish oil in your hair?" Ash asked, looking at the girl twin.

"Duh. How else do you think I get this greasy, unwashed look?" she asked, making him sigh.

"I'm not even gonna pretend I understand that."

"No, no. It makes sense." Fishlegs broke in, "Scauldrons are ocean dwelling Dragons. The smell of fish must remind him of home." now that they thought about it, it actually made sense.

"Alright, enough sniffing, Scauldy. Your making her uncomfortable." Hicca scold, and he immediately understood, apologized and got back into position.

"Alright, time to face off a Scauldron! Get to it!" Hicca commanded, and Scauldy got into battle ready, growling and snarling, filling his mouth up with water, that was lightly boiled, as to not hurt them, and fired, making them scatter.

They got on their Dragons and took off, a filled up Scauldron not far behind.

Scauldy was giving it all he got, firing again and again, always diving back down to collect more water, and shoot again. The gang dodged as best as they can, but their were some hits taken.

"What do we do?!"

"Maybe if we stay high enough, he'll run out of water and be too out of range when we beat him!" Snotlout suggested, surprising them all.

"That could work." Fishlegs mumbled, trying to get over his surprise of _Snotlout_ coming up with an idea.

"Up! Up! Up!" they flew upward at Ash's command, and Scauldy followed, before dropping back towards the water, getting a little dry and running out of ammo. Snotlout and Fishlegs tried to hold his wings down by pushing against him, but he pushed them away and dived.

"I guess you really can't keep a Scauldron away from water." Fishlegs commented as Scauldy burst out from the water, belly filled with water, and fired at the Gronckle Rider, sending him towards the ground, before regaining altitude and control.

"Okay, at least I came up with something, right?!" Snotlout exclaimed, before a sharp blast made Hookfang angry, and he fired at Scauldy's jaw, which was just filling up with water, but as soon as the shot hit his mouth, water spilled everywhere and he looked a bit dizzy, before falling towards the water with a big splash.

The gang stared with blank expression, while Hookfang looked a bit smug as Scauldy slowly lifted his head above the water. Slowly, he looked over at Hicca.

"You did not give me enough Oleander for this." he told her blankly, before she presented him with an entire sack of the flowers. His eyes immediately widened with joy as he chomped them down.

"That's better." he smiled, before looking at Hookfang, "Try that again, Nightmare, and I'll make sure the next shot I make is too hot for even you to handle." with that, he ducked underneath the water and swam away.

Hookfang chuckled, "Sore loser, right?" he asked Snotlout, who grinned and patted him under the chin, careful not to hit the soft spot.

"Alright, so far, so good. Okay, it's time for you to take on Boulder Island!"

* * *

 **Boulder Island; Whispering Death Territory.  
**

They all now stood around a small clearing, listening intently for the whisper that was sure to come. They knew what they were up against, and they knew this was going to be a challenge.

Finally, Bitemark, the Whispering Death they were facing today, shot out of the ground and right in front of them. He had purplish pink spines on his head and body, clashing into the color of his dark blue scales with lighter blue on the wings. They also noticed that he had a visible bite mark on his snake like body.

"Meet Bitemark!" Hicca introduced, as Toothless grumbled at the sight on the Whispering Death. Bitemark seemed to not like him either, as he swiped his tail at him, knocking him over, and only making him angrier. They roared and hissed at one another.

"Okay, guys! Knock it off, do you really want to start this over again?" they calmed down, and parted ways, muttering small 'this isn't over's, making the twins snicker. They knew arch nemeses when they saw it.

"Alright, you know the drill." Hicca grinned, as Bitemark gave her a droll stare. "Very funny, Hicca. Your wit knows no bonds." then with a hissing roar, he dived straight into the ground. Away from the eyes of the gang.

Quite rumbling was all that could be heard, along with the in-distant whispers, before the ground shifted underneath Ash, and he was suddenly pushed upwards into the air, before falling back down, towards the sharp, serrated, rotating teeth. He thought he was actually gonna feel a great amount of pain for this, before Stormfly swooped in just in time and saved him. Gently, she placed him back on the ground.

"Thanks Stormfly." I rubbed her chin, before getting up and hopping onto her back and taking off.

Bitemark was that far behind them.

He flew after them, hissing madly. He fired rings of fire at them, and they made sure to stay away from the sides.

"Fishlegs, anything that can help up at the moment?!" Snotlout asked the Dragon Expert, who only shook with fear.

"I never got to the Whispering Death."

"You WHAT?!"

"Do you know how long it takes to memorize just one page?! It is of no means of quick read!" he cried, clearly starting to loose it.

"He's losing it." Tuffnut said in a singsong voice to his sister. "I know. It's awesome." they giggled, before a ring of fire almost got them. They turned around, and got Barf to spray some gas, before Belch let out a few sparks and an explosion occurred and Bitemark flew back towards the ground.

"Ha! See?! He ran away!" Tuffnut cheered, before Bitemark leaped out of the ground and knocked his body against the Zippleback, causing him to loose his flight pattern and fall towards the ground, the Twins screaming in fear and excitement.

A Nightmare Fire Blast got him right in the head, and he turned to see Snotlout and Hookfang, wearing smug grins on their faces. Before a ring of fire almost got them, and they turned tail and ran off. Then a stroke of light peaked through the grey clouds, causing Bitemark to flinch and hiss. Fishlegs's eyes widened.

"Sunlight! Sunlight is their weakness!" Fishlegs cried, making Ash's eyes widen.

"Well then, let's light up the situation. Pull up! Keep him above ground!" they nodded and they all went upward. Bitemark, not realizing their plan, followed them. We flew higher until we breached the clouds, and so did Bitemark, exposing him to the sun completely, and he let out a screech of terror, before plunging back into the ground. Hicca looked down the hole in bemusement.

"Um, Bitemark? The fights up there?"

"Then get on 'Toothfull' and fight them yourself! I'm staying down here, where it's nice and dark." Hicca sighed.

"Wuss." she muttered, before turning to the sky, where the others were descending.

"Well, I recommend never visiting Bitemark anytime soon."

"Good call." Bitemark's voice echoes from the hole, sounding irritated at being defeated by outsiders.

"Oh shush! Alright, time for Sharp Island!"

* * *

 **Sharp Island; Speed Stinger Territory.  
**

They all stood in a tight group, as the Speed Stingers wouldn't stop running around them at blazing speed. Snotlout was actually finding it really irritating.

"Oh, come on, already! This is getting us nowhere! Just HOLD STILL FOR ONE SECOND!" he screamed, and surprisingly, they did. And they looked so casual about it, it was almost funny. Then Redstripe, their leader, came forth.

"This is a test fight, not a day spay, princess Viking! Now quite scratching your hide and get in the fight!" with that, he zoomed over and stung him, and in an instant, his skin grew pale and he went stiff as a board. The only moveable parts of his body were his eyes, which looked around in fear and anger. His mouth frozen shut, he could only shout in a muffled way that sounded like a 'oh come on!'. Fishlegs, however, smirked.

"I'm not sure if their trying to show off, or trying to help us." Ash snorted. He was right about that. The silence was bliss at the moment.

Before screeches of the Speed Stingers got them back in the game.

They started running around in a circle again.

"Fishlegs, I _so_ hope for _your_ sake that you read the whole Sharp Class Book."

"Actually, I did." Fishlegs responded to Ash's threat. "It says that Speed Stingers have absolutely no idea what to do, once their leader is down." he told him, looking at the red and green streak that keeps zooming by.

"Got it. Stormfly! Spines!" she nodded and shot her spines to where Redstripe would have stepped in if he hadn't stopped at the last second. He hissed, before Meatlug appeared from the sky and pinned him down.

Redstripe struggled for a good bit, but then he plopped onto the floor in defeat. He knew he couldn't shake off Meatlug's strength, and let out a squeal to his pack.

They've figured out how to beat a Speed Stinger.

"Well done. Now get the Maximus off me!" Redstripe screeched, and Meatlug practically leaped off him.

"Well excuse me." she scoffed as he got up.

He looked at the teens for a bit, before zooming over to Snotlout and pricked him, and then he barked at the others to 'move out' and ran off with his pack, as Snotlout slowly started to move.

"His parallelizes is wearing off. Lucky us." Fishlegs told them sarcastically. Everyone snorted, though they were a bit disappointed.

* * *

 **Tracker Island; Snifflehunch Territory.  
**

They all hide in some bushes and shrubbery as a Snifflehunch named Sniffer tried to smell them out. Apparently, a Snifflehunch's entire existence relies on smell. A Snifflehunch is half blind, and uses it's sense of smell to determine a friend or an enemy. They use it to find food, they use it to find a mate, they use it to find their eggs and hatchlings, everything. And Ash admitted that it was pretty cool.

Ash noticed that it was getting a little too close to Snotlout, and grabbed some berries, and caught Snotlout's eye and squished them in his hand and then covered himself in the juices, disguising his own sent. Snotlout understood and grabbed as many berries as he could and smothered himself in them. He learned from Axewing, a Timberjack that he meet that was a vegetarian, that Fish weren't the only thing that Dragons live on. They occasionally snack on fruit and Dragon Nip every now and then when Fish weren't available.

Sniffer's nostrils flared and his eyes widened, amazed that he lost the sent of the Buffy one. Huffing, he left him alone, making Snotlout sigh in relief and made his way toward him, his nose on full alert. He pushed and shoved through the bushes, but only found the berries, along with the squashed ones. Curious and confused, he began sniffing around again, before being jumped and pulled towards the ground by the Twins.

They cackled as he looked at them in surprise that he hadn't caught their sent when they snuck up on him, but chuckled soon after.

"Well done. You will make great Dragon Heart Soldiers." he told them, before flying away, leaving them confused. Dragon Heart Soldiers? What did that mean?

Some clapping snapped them out of it and they look to see Hicca smiling. "Well done! Now, it's time for the big leagues."

* * *

 **Strike Island; Toothless's Territory.**

We all stood the spooky area, that gave off a vibe of lighting and death. But it still had it's good aura about it, but it didn't stop the shivers crawling up their spines.

"Alright," Snotlout spoke through the eerie silence. They had been waiting for the mystery Dragon they were going to train with today, but so far, he or she hasn't showed up yet. "What kind of Strike Dragon are we gonna be facing today? Skrill? Snow Wraith?"

Hicca smirks, and so does Toothless.

"Me." Toothless told them as he get into a fighting position and takes off, a loud screech admitting in his wake. They all turned to look at Hicca.

"Well?"

They looked around, fearfully, knowing that they couldn't face a Night Fury, but then scattered.

They had to at least try.

* * *

 **Fishlegs's POV.  
**

I'm hyperventilating!

I'm terrified!

We're facing Toothless! A Night Fury! How are we going to survive against that?!

Calm down Fishlegs. Deep breath. You'll still be alive after this.

I settled down a bit as I walked through a small clearing in the forest. I stepped as quite as possible, knowing how stealthy a Night Fury is now, thanks to the Book of Strike Dragons. I strained my ears hoping to hear the tall tale screech when Night Furies get ready to fire.

I really wish I paid more attention.

Cause then I wouldn't be pinned down by a smug Toothless.

* * *

 **Tuffnut's POV.  
**

I was trying so hard not to snicker at Toothless as me and Ruff hid in a tree.

"I told you this would work."

Ruffnut chuckled, "Right? He's staring right at us, and doesn't even know we're here!" She whispered.

Toothless only let out a annoyed sigh, and shot a plasma blast at our tree, causing us to fall to the floor below.

"How did you see us?!" I asked, but only got an annoyed sigh as Toothless took off to find the others.

A moment of silence.

"So... do we still win?" I asked Ruff, but she only punched me in the shoulder, and the battle begun.

* * *

 **Snotlout's POV.  
**

I was gonna _crush_ the others in this competition. I noticed that Ash had been getting pretty close to Hicca, and...well... I wasn't having that. When there was a hot girl in my sights, they automatically become mine. And Hicca _will_ be mine! She won't be able to resist me when she sees that I could beat Toothless.

"Snotlout Jorgenson." I grunted as I swung my sword around, imagining that I was giving Outcasts a what for.

"Super Viking." I hopped on a log and laid down, marveling at my sword's shininess.

"At home in the wilderness, and-" I was cut off when I slipped and felling into the water below. Spluttering, I got out, only to see black paws in front of me, and I looked up to see Toothless.

He sighed, "I don't even know why I try. At least Fishlegs actually gave a go, and Ash is still in." with that, he took off, and I hit the ground with my fist.

How did I get bested by him?!

* * *

 **Ash's POV.  
**

Stay calm. Deep breaths. Eyes and ears open.

I continued the mantra in my head several times as I slowly walked through the woods.

Some soft rustles got sounded and I turned swiftly to see if it was him, but he was already gone. He was playing with me.

A few more rustles and I finally had enough. At the next rustle, I picked up a small stone and threw it at that direction. In an instant, Toothless leaped out of the bushes, snarling for effect. I got into a battle stance and waited for him to make the first move. Toothless's body movements made him seem like he was gonna attack from the left, but I wasn't looking at his movements. I was listening to my uncle's advice.

 _"Whenever locked in battle, try to notice the look at the eyes of the opponent and not the body movements. The eyes are windows to the soul, after all. And they could also mean the difference between victory and defeat."_

At the last minute, Toothless changed course and went for my head, when his movements suggested that he was going for my leg, but I was ready, and ducked under Toothless's paw and rolled away from him, and got up in a flash.

Toothless's eyes went wide with surprise, before going to impressed. I smirked.

"Not bad. But no more holding back!" with that he charged.

I wasn't even ready for it! I dodged and swung my blunt axe at him. I would never hurt him, and I know he won't hurt me, at least on purpose, but this had to look real. But it was starting to get too real. Toothless was getting faster and harder to beat. It was getting to the point when I only had one option.

I swung my axe at him again, but he caught it in his jaws and tossed it aside. He looked at me and smirked at my currently defenseless self. He snapped at me, but only met air when I rolled at the last second and grabbed a rock as a line of defense. It was no axe, but it'll have to do.

He jumped and pinned me down, and he would have won victory, if I hadn't have hit him with my rock, disorienting him for a bit, giving me time to go for that one option.

Retreat.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I knew that their was no way to defeat a Night Fury. It was near to impossible. So I ran as fast as I could through Toothless's territory.

I reached the cove we were in before the test started, and I found myself at a lose at what to do next. So I did the next thing.

Hide and prey he doesn't find me.

I hid behind some boulders and tried my best not to breath so heavily. I heard ruffles and sniffles, meaning he was trying to sniff me out.

Then it went silent.

I waited for a good half minutes, and nothing.

...

...

Where is he?!

I decided enough was enough and peaked from behind the boulder, and saw...

Nothing.

Nada.

Zippo.

What?

Then I heard a thump behind me.

I turned in a flash and looked at the ground to see...

My Axe?

I noticed that it was covered in drool. That mean...

I looked up and no doubt, Toothless was sitting on a rock behind me casually, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, making him look like a dog.

Then he retracted his tongue and smirked.

"I win. But so do you." Huh?

Then I heard clapping not to far and looked to see Hicca walking towards us.

"Well done." What? Well done? But I lost! Hicca must have sensed my confusion, because she giggled. I barely noticed that the others were making their way towards us.

"Sometimes, when in battle, it is necessary to evacuate and think of a plan before attacking again. And you proved that you have heart and determination." She smiled sweetly, and my heart raced, for two reasons. One; I won! Two; her smile.

"So all we had to do was surrender?!" Snotlout asked increasingly. I was just as confused. Hicca chuckled.

"No. You had to know when to fight back, and went to retreat." she told us wisely. Ah. Now I get it.

We stood proud.

Before, we were just Vikings.

Now were something more.

Now, we're Dragon Riders.

* * *

 **It is not over yet! You'll know it's the end when a giant THE END! is presented on the page.  
**

 **But it will never be over!**

 **NEVER!**


	11. Fly Through the Storm

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven; Fly Through the Storm.  
**

Ash was sleeping in his hammock, thinking over everything.

He now knew how to survive against any unruly Dragons, and also knew how to harmonize with friendly ones.

But he also knew that this meant it was now the big leagues. Soon he would learn how to _really_ fly, as Hookfang put it.

Ash was currently fiddling with his mother's necklace that she gave him as a parting gift when he went to find the legendary Dragon Rider, that was said to be their worst enemy, when really, she was just a young woman that was trying to protect the ones that took her in and raised her.

Much like how mom and uncle Fin had worked together to raise me since father left.

Yeah, he left because he just didn't feel at home at Berk and left, promising his mom that he would be back. But he never did.

I came to the conclusion that he left on purpose with another woman, leaving his pregnant wife to raise him on his own, with only her brother, who had his doubts about his father from the beginning, to help her, before his death.

The necklace was a simple but well made one. It was covered with blue and yellow beads, then in the center was an Eagle's feather, which in ancient times was meant to bring good luck and fortune to the wearer's life.

Well, he met Hicca and Stormfly. That was a good start.

Ash was going mad for Hicca. He knew he needed to be patient with her. He didn't even know if she liked him back, for Thor's sake!

He took a deep breath. Be patient Ash. One day, when your a little closer to her, you'll tell her how you feel, and _maybe_ and _hopefully,_ she'll return his affections.

"You ready?" he looked towards the cave entrance, where Stormfly was there and waiting. Oh, right. The Storm test.

With a sigh, he got up and climbed onto her back.

"Nervous?"

"Scared, actually."

"Don't worry. Your with a Dragon who's name is literally 'Stormfly'! What could go wrong?" He smiled and they took off.

Time to _really_ fly!

* * *

 **The Northern Waters.  
**

"Feel the wind!" Hicca shouted over the harsh wind and the pouring rain on Toothless, as the other Dragons, minus Stormfly, were breathing hard as they struggled to keep up with them. "The currents in the rain!" the gang were having trouble seeing through this massive storm that Hicca had the Storm Division roll out for them.

"Ha ha! YES! _This_ is the way to learn!"

"Oh, yeah!" Snotlout complained as Fishlegs and Meatlug nearly bumped into them in the air,"This is _exactly_ how I want to learn! IN A THUNDERSTORM!"

They all seemed to be at differing odds. Fishlegs and Meatlug were being pushed around by the merciless storm, her tiny wings useless in this troublesome winds. Snotlout and Hookfang were getting drenched and tired as they flew through the high winds, and their expression stated that they wanted to go home back to their nice and cozy den. The Twins and the Zippleback weren't that bothered by the storm, even asking, and being denied, if they could go higher and higher, to the bigger winds. Ash and Stormfly weren't having that much of a problem, as Stormfly had flown through tough storms like this before. The only thing she was having trouble with was the rain, as it kept getting into her eyes, making it hard to see. Toothless was doing pretty well too, but not as well as Stormfly. He was used to just starry night skies, not stormy ones like her.

"The air currents warm and differ away from the sky to the ocean!" Hicca called over the winds, as a massive tornado, the same kind of one that crashed them, started to form. "You can't fight them. You have to ride with them, or get pulled into the Eye of the Storm, and drown! You have to trust your Dragon in these kind of situations, when you don't know what to do! Into the tornado!" her words steeled Ash with confidence and he caught up with her as they entered the tornado!

This was the hard part.

This is something that all Dragons had to do eventually. To prove their strength and prowess. They had to ride against the tornado and reach the top, to the much calmer skies, or they would be pulled down towards the raging waters, where the Thunderdrums and Scauldrons and other Tidal Dragons waited to help them through the waters and take them back to the Nest and rest and heal any wounds they would for sure gain.

It was the hardest mile stone in a Dragons life.

It was the test of a Dragon Heart.

But that was why they were here.

Ever since they were hatchlings, and first came to the Nest, they had dreamed of being part of the Dragon Heart. And they may not get the position today, or the next, but one day, they will. They were sure of it.

So far, it seemed it wouldn't be today.

Meatlug was honestly trying her absolute hardest to fight the winds, but her wings were built for hovering, not thrusting through such treacherous winds. She and Fishlegs were pulled by the storm and towards the waters, where a unhappy Thunderdrum caught them.

Snotlout and Hookfang were fairing pretty well, before nearly getting bowled over by Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch.

"What are you guys doing!? Your supposed to go the other way, UP!"

"But it's too hard!" Tuffnut complained as they started coming towards them again, this time, hitting them for real, and causing him to be swept up by the storm, and crash on some Scauldrons.

Now it was just Hicca with Toothless, and Ash with Stormfly.

"Come on, girl!" he encouraged her, "You can do this! Your name isn't Stormfly for nothing!" she squawked and went faster and faster, even getting past Hicca and Toothless.

"That's it guys!" She cheered behind them, and it made Ash's heart beat with determination. Maybe if they did well, it would impress her enough to at least talk to him! They went faster! "That's it Ash! Go for it! Use your Dragon, Ash! Trust her! Fly inside!" Hicca's voice seemed to echo in his ears, as he found himself inside the tornado, flying upward towards the blue sky above.

This felt amazing. Instead of terror, that he should sensibly be feeling in this storm, he felt a impossibly thrilling pull to go deeper and deeper, like nothing can touch him. He felt invincible.

"He sees it." Toothless whispered, that even Hicca might not have heard him, but somehow, she did and smiled herself. "He sees it."

Ash felt so at peace in the terrible storm. He could see why Stormfly was named after it. He closed his eyes in absolute bliss, not noticing that his carefree attitude was getting Stormfly off course.

"Hold it. Hold it." Hicca noticed though. And knew the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

Ash opened his eyes and realized what he was doing and ,too quickly, tried to get Stormfly back in position, but only succeeded in throwing her off, and made her get swept up by the tornado, then thrown out, away from the Tidals as they spun out of control and towards the dark waters!

"ASH!" the others cried out in shock from a small sea stack, as Hicca and Toothless broke away from the tornado and dive bombed after them. He got to them just in time.

Just as they were about to hit the treacherous sea, Toothless swooped under them and corrected Stormfly's flight pattern, saving them both.

"Ash, you and Stormfly to my den."

Ash struggled to keep eye contact.

He was in deep trouble now.

* * *

 **With Windshear.  
**

A wounded and battered Windshear was flapping her wings as hard as she could as she clutched an unconscious Monstrous Nightmare Hatchling in her claws. He was male, and had corn and eggplant colored scales and was quite small, even for his age.

His mother had giving him to her to keep him from becoming another slave for Red Death, and sadly, she heard her roars of pain as she flew away with her only hatchling. She told her his name was Fanghook. Huh. Hookfang is gonna get a laugh out of this.

But that was the least of her concerns. She was weakened from her fight with Red Death's Soldiers, and her strength was starting to fade. No doubt that as soon as she crash, exhaustion would take over, and she would stay that way from hours, no doubt giving Boars or Rouges enough time to have their way with her, and the hatchling.

But she had to keep moving.

At least until she can find someplace to re-

No. No rest.

Her wounds could possibly be fatal, and if she did sleep, she might never wake up again.

She had to keep going. She had to get this hatchling to the safety of the Northern Nest.

Even if it meant her life.

* * *

 **With Ash and Hicca.  
**

Hicca was poking the embers of her fire bowl as Ash shook from the cold and the nerves. He almost died out there. He and Stormfly almost got killed out there. And he had no idea why.

"I-I don't know what happened." he stuttered, afraid that he might possibly be in trouble for nearly getting them killed. He looked over to Stormfly, who was lying down, curled up, shaking with her hatchlings with her, and Toothless lying beside her, a wing wrapped around her body to comfort her and keep her warm.

He looked back to Hicca, who was muttering to herself as she wrote down pieces into her personal journal.

"We sailed a good bit of it out there and there was nothing like.."

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll be honest. I guided you into that twister on purpose." WHAT!? "I wanted to test you. See if had the guts to do it. Turns out you did. You were pretty good out there for your first storm."

"'Pretty good'? No, no, I nearly got Stormfly's wings ripped off. My head was telling me to do one thing, while my heart was saying to do another."

"And you trusted your head. Not your heart, or your Dragon. That's when you failed." she said, placing a mark onto the page she was writing on. As he looked at it, he noticed that it looked a little familiar. It was the Viking Symbol for Peace, with Dragon wings spread then curled it with a wreath circle around it. It looked familiar.

"Is that your mark? Or crest or something?" he asked, and he noticed her stiffen.

"Yeah, I suppose so." she mumbled, pulling out a small pendent, and he noticed that it was exactly the same as the symbol. If she had that Viking Symbol, and with what she said about not being born here, then how did she get here? Where did she come from?

"Do you know where you came from?" he asked, and he saw a bit of witty.

"Well when a boy meets a-" "That's not what I meant!" he guffaws, whacking her around the head playfully, making her giggle, before she quietened down.

"The thing is, I'm not sure where I came from. All I know from Father Snowy was that I was born in a Viking Village, before I Cloudjumper took me away. My Father has a unique ability to see into bits of the future, and apparently, if I stayed there any longer, my life wouldn't be as peachy as it is today. Wanting me to have a good life, he got Cloudjumper to bring me here. I don't hold it against them though. If anything, I'm really happy that they basically kidnapped me." she giggled.

But Ash was processing everything that she just told him. A familiar Viking name. Familiar forest green eyes. Taking by Cloudjumper, a Stormcutter. Being born in a Viking Village. And now, a Viking crest that he can't seem to place.

 _'She couldn't be... Could she?'_

"Are you even listening?" Ash snapped out of his daze and noticed her forest green eyes glittering with humor.

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry. Just thinking." _put that aside, Ash,_ he thought, _for now, at least._

She giggled, and they both seemed to stare at each other for a bit. And the hatchlings noticed. And got cheeky little grins on their faces.

"Come on, guys!"

"Get em!"

They started to circle around them, making them look on in confusing, before Treeroot leaps up with the help of his wings and hits Hicca in the back, pushing her towards Ash, her hands ending up on his chest. They coughed awkwardly as they blushed and pulled away, despite how much they wanted to stay that way for a little longer. Apparently, Freefall had the same idea, as she leaped up and shoved Ash into Hicca, causing him to accidentally pin her to the wall, as he lifted his arms up to stop his collusion on reflex.

They looked at one another, eyes blown and wide, both breathing heavily at the sudden closeness. Before both of them started to calm down when they realized that they actually _liked_ the fact that they were so close to one another.

A rumble snapped them out of their trances and looked to see both Toothless _and_ Stormfly looking at them with amused expressions. They jumped apart, coughing awkwardly, before going off to do their own thing. Ash looked over to the two Dragons, who were now grinning their wings off.

"Don't look at us like that when your in that position." he told them, gesturing to Toothless's wing, which was still wrapped around her body, and they shuffled apart, looking embarrassed.

Ash barked a laugh.

* * *

 **Don't go away! They'll be more!  
**


	12. Soulwings, Hunters, and Berkians, Oh My!

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Soulwings, Hunters, Berkians, Oh My!  
**

 **Ash's POV.  
**

I was sound asleep. Dreaming. Of Hicca. And me. Being together. Having a family. I smiled at the image of a tired Hicca in a bed, holding a small infant in her arms. A boy. I kept on smiling.

I was awoken from my family dream by a small squeal, which felt more like a sonic blast that made me fall out of the hammock. Startled, I sat up in a flash, only to see the Thunderdrum Triplets, Bing, Bam and Boom. They were all smiling at me, as if they were pleased with what they did.

I haven't hang out with them much, but I know enough to stay out of their way when their playing. From what I heard, they were Thornado's kids, the same Thunderdrum that got wounded during Hicca's last spy mission. From what I heard from Hicca, he was doing a lot better, but apparently, with him and his discipline over these guys gone, they were free to do whatever they want, much to their mother's frustration. Whirlwing, a purple Thunderdrum with a permanent cast around both her wings, as they were attacked by Dragon Hunters, and then by Boars when she was down, until Hicca came around and gave them sanctuary at the Northern Nest.

I glared at them, but they just giggled.

"You got sucker-roared!" Bing, the teal Thunderdrum, laughed, before Stormfly's kids ran over to them and they all ran outside to play. I sighed. Kids.

I got up and went outside, Stormfly soon following, who looked much better from yesterday, thank Thor. I smiled at the sight of nocturnal Dragons still talking or running around, while daytime Dragons were still snoozing. That meant it was still Dragon bed time for the daylight ones, so the Thunderdrum Triplets got me up way too early. I really want to stay here. If I'm being honest, this was more of a home then Berk ever was. Berk was always more like a place that you spend your entire life fighting to keep. And it's all because of the Red 'Queen' if she could even call herself. From what I heard from Snowstorm, an Alpha was supposed to protect the entire Nest, even at the cost of their life. Infernia, apparently, didn't remember that vow. She was a monster. When she should be protecting her Nest, she uses it as slaves and eats anyone that doesn't bring enough food, while they're slowly starving to death.

I wanted to help Hicca put an end to Infernia, stop her raids, her insanity, her pointless war, everything that she has caused. And I was gonna do that. I just needed to figure out which Nest she resided in. Then I just need to figure out how to let her allow us to help.

I made my way to Hicca's and Toothless's cave, and saw that they were by a table with a small modal of the entire Archipelago, that showed three huge islands in different colors. White, Snowstorm's Kingdom, Red, Infernia's Kingdom, and two other islands I'm not familiar with. The Dragon Nests, in the form of a diamond, and at the bottom of the diamond was none other then Berk, while much smaller islands were spread out in the middle, which didn't take me long to figure out that they were the other villages.

"Oh, hey." Hicca smiled when she finally noticed me and Stormfly, who had made her way over to Toothless to greet him. "Your up early?" it was a bit weird. I do get up pretty early, but not early that I would still have sleep sand in my eyes.

"Thunderdrum Triplets." I answered simply, and she made a noise of understanding and agreement. She knew how much of a hand full those little buggers could be.

"So, what is it you need?" She asked after a while, going through some things while I was looking at the Map. The Northern Nest was ruled by Snowstorm, so she couldn't be there, the words 'Father's Nest' were underlined right next to the Northern Nest. So not North. And the green one was in the East, and Eastern was marked 'Laval and the Defender's of the Wing', West was labeled 'Rouges', so scratch that. So that left South and... Bingo! Found it! Right there, South from Berk was Infernia's Nest and Dragon Islands, the underlining saying 'Infernia's Nest'

"Hicca, I want to help you against the Red Queen. I know that if you would just let us-" "No. Ash, for the final time, no. I will not risk you or the your friends lives in our war!" she told me indefinitely. I sighed. She was as stubborn as Stoick. Now that I think about it... Not now Ash!

"Hicca, it's our war too! Infernia sends her slaves to hunt for her, leaving Berk and other villages in shambles! And you said yourself, you need all the help you can get!" I could see that Hicca was thinking about what I said, but I saw a quick argument form in her eyes.

"What are you so afraid of Hicca? Are you afraid something would go wrong and get the Nest hurt? Or Snowstorm or Toothless?" he asked, frustration starting to get to his voice. He heard Hicca sigh a 'no' and that just left him at his wits end.

"Then what, Hicca?" he asked, and when she didn't respond, he got mad again, "What?"

"You, okay! I'm _terrified_ that _you_ get hurt, or worse! Cause I _care_ about you for Odin's sake!" she screamed at him, loud enough to wake Snowy from his relaxing slumber, as Ash looked shocked at her reveal. She cared for him? Really?

He noticed that she looked close to tears, and he felt bad. He didn't mean to make her upset. Taking it in baby steps, he approached her and when he was close enough, pulled her into his arms in a comforting embrace. His heart cracked when she stiffed, but quickly mended when she sank into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, they finally drew away, but stayed in arms length. Ash smiled, "What do you say we go for a little flight? You know, to get our minds off of things?" he offered.

She smiled at him. How could she refuse?

* * *

 **Fishlegs's POV.  
**

I was doing some studying of my own, reading some spare Maps and the Dragon Books Hicca leaded me. She was really sweet. But so was Meatlug! She was like a second mother, my best friend, someone that actually understood me.

She was munching on some rocks, while I was reading the Gronckle chapter in the _Book of Boulder Dragons_. I wanted to know everything there was to know about Dragons. These books were nothing like the Dragon Manual back at Berk. They just had small portion of what they do, and then they all ended with 'extremely dangerous' and then 'kill on sight'. Unlike this book though, this one told us their natural habitat, feeding habits, wither they're trainable or not.

But for some reason, I wasn't reading the text. Instead, I kept my eyes on a symbol colored in red at the corner of the page. I recognized it as Hicca's crest, but I can't help but feel like I've seen it before. The Viking Peace symbol, the Dragon wings, the circle wreath. I _know_ I've seen it somewhere before.

I heard some clutter, and looked over to see Meatlug snooping through my bag, and looked through many of the books I brought. Then her eyes landed on the Book of Healing and opened it with her snout. "What's this?" She asked, and I smiled.

"It's a Book on how to heal the sick and injured. It was written by Valka the Peaceful, the late Chieftress of our Tribe." I told her, smiling. I have always been inspired by Valka the Peaceful's story. She was gentle, kind, and was really the only thing that could calm Chief Stoick when he was in rage mode. She didn't believe in violence and strongly disliked the War and let everyone know about it. She always chose mercy over vengeance, and only fought to defend herself and the village, and she always fought with blunt weapons as to not hurt anyone. She had sadly died giving birth to the Chief's daughter, only to have her snatched away by a... Stormcutter. Wait a minute.

"Are your sure you didn't confuse this with on of Hicca's books?" Meatlug's voice brought me out of my thinking and I gave a confused look.

"No? Why?"

"I see Hicca's crest on this book."

"What?" I walk over to her as she picked up the book in her mouth, still opened on the page she was on, and handed it to me, and sure enough, the same crest I saw on each of Hicca's Dragon Books, was on Valka's Book of Healing, except instead of Red which demonstrates Leadership, Courage, Willpower and Determination, it was in a deep Blue, which symbolized Wisdom, Loyalty, Confidence and Faith.

"Wait a second..." I placed Valka's book next to Hicca's and looked between the both of them. The resemblance was remarkable.

Just then, it all came so fast I almost fainted. The familiar name! The forest green eyes that looked so similar, yet so different, cause while hers held wonder, the other held hate! Being born in a _Viking_ village! A Stormcutter. And now, the crest finally pieced it all together!

She was...

She was...

"Oh Thor." and with that, he fainted, a worried Gronckle whimpering over him.

* * *

 **To Ash and Hicca.  
**

 **Hicca's POV.**

It felt good to be out in the open. I felt really bad about that fight me and Ash almost had, but I didn't want him getting killed. If he did, I would never forgive myself. I loved him too much for anything to happen to him, but was too shy to say it.

"Hicca?" I jumped out of my thoughts when Ash called out, flying beside me on Stormfly. "Are you okay?"

 _"No, I'm not okay. A huge war is going on, Infernia is planning something terrible, Windshear isn't back yet, and your persistent on helping us on the war, when the chances of you **dying** are one hundred percent!" _Hicca wanted to say, but instead she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ash gave me a skeptical look, but let the subject drop. For now anyway.

I looked around for something, anything to get my mind of of everything, but Ash bet me too it.

"Hey! Wasn't that flower patch a Typhoomerang scorch mark before?!" I looked down to where he was pointing and giggled at the flower patch that went the same way as a Typhoomerang mark.

"The ashes of a Typhoomerang's fire is so fertile, that they sprout flowers overnight." I explained, and he looked at the flower patch in amazement. I smiled. His ocean blue eyes shone brightly with wonder. They were beautiful. I wanted to stare at them forever.

"Hicca?" I snapped out of it when he spoke. "You alright?" Please tell me I'm not blushing! Oh Thor please! This is embarrassing!

"Yes!" I answered too quickly, making Toothless chortle. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.

Ash looked like he was about to say something when Stormfly cried out.

"Duck!" the two Dragons went down, dodging the fleeing Stoker Dragons that were now flying overhead us. What was going on?! I flew Toothless upward, we came across a distraught Terrible Terror.

"What's going on?!" the Terror looked at me, panic in his eyes.

"Dragon Hunters! We saw them over by Typhoomerang Territory of Stoker Island and made a fly for it!" with that, he flew off, several Terrors following behind.

I shared a horrified look with Ash. Dragon Hunters! I wont let them capture innocent Dragons to slaughter and sole to heartless others!

With that thought, and a determent nod to Ash and Stormfly, we went deeper into Typhoomerang Territory.

* * *

 **Stoker Island: Typhoomerang Territory.  
**

So far, we found nothing as we zig-zaged through the trees near the ground.

"I don't see any Dragon Hunters!" Ash called out, and I growled.

"Good thing for them! Cause once I find them, I'm gonna kick them square in the-!"

"Bolas!" I heard Stormfly cry out!

And as she said, Bolas came flying out from the bushes at high speed! We were able to dodge a few, but Stormfly and Ash got caught in one and tumbled to the floor, rolling to a stop!

NO! I have to help them!

We made a sharp turn and went back for them on foot, reaching them in record time just as the Dragon Hunters ran out, roaring a storm. I cut Ash and Stormfly free and we got ready for battle!

Before...

"HALT!" a deep voice with a slight accent rang out, and the Dragon Hunters stopped as ordered.

Then they split apart to make a path way, revealing a scary looking man, with big muscles, about 6'4 in height, a shaved head with a black beard, and cold brown eyes, he wore a tunic that was cruelly made out of grey scales that were no doubt a trophy for his killings, with spiked shoulder pad on his right shoulder, along with wrist guards, a brown metal spotted belt with a large skull on the front, no doubt from a Dragon. He also wore brown leggings, and fur boots with spotted fur, and he appeared to have a nasty burn on his left bicep. Clutched in his grip, was a light blue sword that had a red carved skull at it's serrated edge, as sharp edges went outward of the weirdly shaped sword.

I narrowed my eyes at the smirking man.

"Ryker Grimborn." I growled.

"Littlefire." he greeted back, that smug smirk never leaving his face. I resisted a growl. I really hated this guy. All he cared about was the thrill of battle and wealth and money. And if there was one thing he loves getting pleasure out of, it's hunting and killing Dragons. He and his brother Viggo absolutely disgusted me.

"You've defiantly grown from the last time I saw you." His smirk widened as he looked me all over. I wish I had my Gronckle Shield. I would fire an arrow so fast, he wouldn't have a chance to even panic!

Then he noticed Ash and _I_ panicked. "Who's this lad?" Ash equally glared at him.

"Ash Hofferson of Berk." he announced, his voice and stature stating that he was stronger then he looked, and was ready to fight.

Ryker smirked.

"Berk, you say? Huh, funny. I wouldn't think that a Berkian would side with Dragons?" Ash's glare on him doubled.

"Not unless we have change of heart." he told him with pride, and my own heart fluttered. He has come a long way, and he really has changed.

Ryker sighed. "Shame. You would have made a great Dragon Hunter. Rush 'em!"

War cries were heard as they all charged at us, weapons raised in attack. I pulled out Inferno, Ash pulled out his axe, Stormfly raised her spines, and Toothless got a plasma blast ready.

Time to fight!

We all spread out a bit as we fought. I fought the center left, Ash fought the center right, Stormfly fought the outer left, Toothless, outer right. If was tough odds. But I know we'll pull through.

I was grabbed from behind, but I handled the a-hole with a good elbow to the face, and then flip him over and threw him to a group coming toward me. They fell like weak stalagmites against a boulder. Strike! Then I look over at Ash, who was killing it in the battle field. He would use his agility against the burly men to get out of a dog pile, and would elbow or hilt hit them in the face if they came from behind. Stormfly and Toothless double teamed, firing spines and plasma blasts at the approaching Hunters, and resorted to claws and teeth if they got too close.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I heard one of the Hunters cry, before grey smoke exploded around us, making it hard to see or breath.

I looked around, preying to the Great Dragon, Draco, that Ash and the Dragons were okay, before a large, meaty hands grabbed my arms and someone kicked me to my knees. When the pain faded, I could hear growls and noises of struggle, and when the smoke cleared, I stilled with horror with seeing Ash in the same position as I am, and Toothless and Stormfly were chained down and muzzled.

I struggled against my capers, but they only tightened their hold. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me, and I slowly looked up to see Ryker. He smirked, and I wanted to kick him.

"Now that your spent, why don't you tell us the location of your big nest. I'm sure my brother would appreciate it." he asked, but I only growled at him, my Dragon genes kicking in. He frowned, before nodding to the man holding my right arm. He nodded, and twisted my arm, and I heard a crack as I cried out in pain. I heard Ash and the Dragons cry out in protest, but they were ignored.

"Now, are you willing to tell us?" he goaded, but I looked at him with a determent look.

"I would rather die, then give the location of my home to a son of a half-troll like you!" I mocked, making some of his men 'oooh', while Ash smirked, but he did pale at the word 'die'.

Ryker looked between me and Ash, and I panicked. He wasn't going to...

"Well, if you wont talk to save _your_ skin," he drawled as he turned, pulling out his Dragon-proof sword, pointing it directly at Ash, who looked at the sword with wide eyes. "Maybe you will for his." he told me, walking towards him.

Oh, Thor! He was going to KILL him!

"NO!" I tried to fight the grips of the Hunters, to stop him, but they were stronger. Ash started to struggle too, but the men holding him held him tighter, and got him in the right position for the... execution.

I felt my insides starting to burn.

Oh no.

Not again.

Ryker was almost directly above Ash, as his capers got him in a position to where his neck was exposed.

"No words? How disappointing."

I felt myself going on fire, my bones ached, my eyes got blurry, my skin started to harden. I knew what was going to happen. And I was going to let it. No turning back.

Ash managed to look at me. The fire in his beautiful, ocean eyes was gone. And replaced with a look of... sadness, acceptances. Then he let out a watery smile.

He was saying goodbye...

 **"NO!"**

They all froze at my voice, which was deepened in a growl.

It was happening.

 **"LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!"**

My mind went dark.

* * *

 **Ash's POV.**

"Well, if you wont talk to save _your_ skin," the man, Ryker, began as he drew that weird sword from his back and pointed towards me. My eyes widened, but I refused to show fear. I had to stay strong. For Stormfly. For Hicca. Especially Hicca. I was gonna make Ryker eat that sword for hurting my Hicca. "Maybe you will for his."

Should have seen this coming. He was going to kill me, so Hicca can show him the location.

"NO!" Hicca tried to get up, to save me, but only to be pushed down, as I did, as the Hunter approached me.

I heard Ryker say something, but I was paying attention to him.

I was paying attention to Hicca.

My Hicca.

My little flame against cold, unforgiving ice. My beautiful light in the hate filled dark. My heart and wings. My savior.

I kept my eyes on her as her eyes brimmed with tears. I felt my own eyes water as I gave her a sad smile.

At least all I can see is her.

Ryker raised his sword for the kill.

This was it.

Goodbye, world.

Goodbye, gang.

Goodbye, Stormfly.

Goodbye, Hicca.

I love you...

 **"NO!"**

We all froze at Hicca's growl, which sounded so animistic, so... Dragon.

I looked over at Hicca, as we all did, and saw that she had a look of righteous fury, but I was looking at her eyes.

Her usually gentle, warm, forest green eyes, were lit with a fire I have never seen before. Even Magnus the Merciless would tremble at such anger. There was something else too.

Her eyes were the same beautiful, enchanted forest color. But the pupils were narrowed slits, looking like a carved diamond. Much like a Dragon's.

 **"LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!"** a blinding white light suddenly erupted from Hicca's body, sending the men holding her flying across the air. When the light faded, something... different stood in her place.

In her place...

Stood a Dragon.

A black Dragon with lighter spots on the belly, stood on four, powerful legs with sharp claws. It had a strong, slender body with two spinal fins, a long tail with a two fins, an impressive wingspan, shown when it spread it's wings in dominance. A semi-long neck stretched from it's body, connecting to a feminine looking head, with small, dainty little nubs on her bottom jaw, along with a crown of ear plates on the top of her head, and a good set of pointy teeth.

But then I looked at it's eyes and froze.

It's eyes were an enchanting forest green, with slit pupils that looked liked carved diamonds.

Those eyes only belonged to one person.

And that person was...

"Hicca?" I called out carefully, but she only responded with a mighty roar at the Hunters, who were scared stiff, before Ryker snapped out of it.

"Bring me her head!"

They all charged, discarding me and the Dragons completely, who were staring at her knew form in recognition. Does that mean they know about this?!

I ran over to them and pull out my dagger, and started cutting them free.

"What is going on right now?!" I asked as I cut Toothless loose, and he began to shake off the limp ropes and shoved off the muzzle so he could talk.

"She has entered her Dragon form."

"What in Thor's name does that mean?!"

"She's a Soulwing, kid, a person with the soul of a Dragon. A Soulwing is someone that can harness the powers of any kind of Dragon out there! I'll explain later. Right now, enjoy the show!" the Night Fury grinned, before chomping through Stormfly's muzzle as I got the ropes off, and we watched the whole thing.

The way Hicca was fighting, the Hunters were dropping like flies, or literally flying! When someone came up to her from the side, she would hit them with her hand-uh-paw and they end up in the trees. If they came up from behind, she would sense it, and tail whip them away. If they came to her head on, she would ram them away, or plasma blast them! Much like Toothless would, except, instead of bright, lighting blue, it was a deep violet purple.

Then she heard a cry and we both looked to see Ryker coming towards her, waving his sword at her as he charged. Her Dragonic eyes narrowed in a glare, and roared a warning. But he kept going. Growling, she lifted herself off the ground and flew towards him at high speeds, knocking him over, and he fell to the floor, gasping.

His men saw he was in danger, and charged, but she took to the skies again and beat her wings so strongly, that they were literally, blown away. Then she landed back near Ryker, who was still gasping, as crimson red started to ooze from his chest.

"You will not own all Dragons!" she cried, her voice slightly a little deeper, and more elegant sounding, and held righteous fury, "Not now, not ever! You-" she was cut off when Ryker thrust his hand towards her, while holding an Eel, of all things, making her flinch and whack it away, whacking Ryker as well, towards his men, who checked his wounds.

"He's badly wounded! Retreat!" they hoisted him up and ran.

Hicca stared after them, then stood on her hind legs and let out a mighty bellow of victory! Before groaning in pain, and plopping to the floor, unconscious.

"Hicca!" I rushed over to her, Toothless and Stormfly right on my tail, and checked her over, head to tail. Her wounds were superficial, she'll be okay.

I hate to sound like Fishlegs at the moment, but I'm actually really fascinated by all this.

Hicca, my Hicca, my Littlefire, just turned into a Dragon! It was incredible! And by the small nubs on the chin, and the ear plates, the black scales with lighter spots, and the fins, she mostly resembled a Night Fury. Like her brother...

I heard a rumble, and looked up to see a storm brewing. Much like when we first came here. There must be a stray ship approaching. I turned to my Dragonic sister and Hicca's brother.

"We have to find shelter until the storm blows over." they nodded, and Toothless hoisted Hicca's limp form on his back, as Stormfly spread her wings over her and me, to prevent us from getting wet.

After a while of walking through the woods in the rain and harsh winds, two friendly Typhoomerangs, a younger male with yellow scales and an elder blue female, who turned out to be Torch's siblings, Flamethrower and Firework, welcomed us into their cave until the storm blew over.

As we waited, Firework looked over Hicca's wounds and confirmed she was going to be fine. Which sent me great relief. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she... don't Ash. Don't go there. She's fine now.

And she's a Dragon.

I turned to Toothless, and I gave him a look that said 'time to talk'.

"Well?" I asked slowly, and after a moment of silence, he sighed.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it." he then shrewd his face in contraction, before his eyes opened to reveal a bright gold, and he let out a slow breath. But instead of fire, mysterious smoke flew from his mouth and then suspended itself in the air. And then a white light appeared in the middle of it.

"How did you do that?"

"It's magic, Ash. Very few discover it, and even fewer learn to use it wisely." Stormfly explained, and I nodded, getting back to the chase.

"You see, Soulwings used to be known all throughout the Archipelago. In fact, they lived here long before the Vikings did, for the Archipelago was the only place Dragons most originated from." as he said this, the smoke started to show images of people in a village, men, women and children, all standing along side, you guessed it, Dragons, with absolutely no fear what so ever.

I smiled at the sight.

"At those times, Dragons and Humans lived in peace. Before the Viking first moved to the shores. We made no move to attack, but Infernia sure did."

"Infernia was there?"

"Of course! Alphas are immortal and Titanwings become so as well when they reach that level. Now clam up!" I nodded quickly, smiling a bit, then turned back to the smoke, but I was quickly saddened when I saw Vikings storm into the village, downing any Dragon and Soulwing in sight, as some of the women and children along with some mother Dragons and their Hatchlings made a run for it to the woods.

"They killed many Soulwing that day, almost leading them to extinction, but some of the Dragons were able to evacuate them. Some live on to this day. Apparently, one of Hicca's birth parents was a Soulwing, though who the other is, is unknown." Toothless explained.

Cool. But I still don't understand.

"But what _is_ a Soulwing."

He chuckled, "A Soulwing is someone that can embody the powers of any Dragon their soul represents the most. And turn into a Dragon of their own making." as he said this, the smoke showed a boy with short brown hair and tanned skin running along side a Speed Stinger, and was surprisingly keeping ground with him, even going faster, before he jumped into the air and transformed into a Dragon that resembled Hicca's Dragon form, but was light green instead of white and had red stripes coating his body, small unusable wings in between his true ones, both the same red color, webbed feet, and a lethal looking stinger on the end of his tail.

As soon as the boy transform, he zoomed faster then his Speed Stinger friend, and ran across the water.

"They can be as fast as a Speed Stinger."

Then the smoke showed another 'Soulwing', which had blue scales with orange spots, a crown of spines on her head, and a tail covered in Nadder spines. No doubt about it, this one had a Nadder's Soul.

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, before flinging her tail forwards, hitting a painted target with a bulls eyes. She roared in celebration, as did a Nadder beside her.

"They can have the accuracy of a Nadder."

Then a furious looking Soulwing was shown, with black scales with dark red stripes, two slightly curved horns, and his entire body was on fire. Monstrous Nightmare. Defiantly a Monstrous Nightmare. Snotlout learned the hard way the temper of a Nightmare.

Some men was approaching him, but he fired at them, sending them flying. Then one of them let out a weak thumps up, and smiled, showing a few knocked out teeth.

The Soulwing smirked, before smugly looking at a female Nightmare, who rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Some have the ferocity of a Nightmare."

The smoke showed all sorts of things that a Soulwing could do when having a certain Dragon Soul. The Force of a Thunderdrum, the Strength of a Rumblehorn, the Intelligence of a Gronckle, the Trickery of a Zippleback, the Resourcefulness of a Terrible Terror, the list goes on.

But I still had one question.

"What's Hicca's Dragon Soul?"

Toothless smiled, "Hicca's Dragon Soul is extremely rare." he said, looking proud and gloating, making me raise an eyebrow.

Stormfly sighed, "She has the Soul of a Night Fury." that _is_ rare! That explained why she looked so much like one.

"Their is only one Night Fury. Once the current Night Fury passes, a egg is in their place in the ashes. Her power exceed any Soulwing. She has the power, strength, power, wisdom, and leadership of a Night Fury. She is very loved by her people, and will be protected and loved by all, even after thousands of years after her pass."

Toothless wavered, before slumping to the floor with a groan as the smoke dissipated, along with a image of Hicca's Soulwing form standing proudly on a cliff, over looking millions of Dragons.

"Toothless!" me and Stormfly ran over to him, making sure he was okay.

"I'm alright. I just don't use magic that much." he breathed, looking tired, before he shakily lifted himself on his feet, much to Stormfly's worry and limped slightly over to Hicca's Soulwing form, and laid down, wrapping a wing around his Human sister to keep her warm.

I heard Stormfly sigh, and looked to see her looking at Toothless with a sad look in her eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" she started, looking at my stoic face with wide eyes, before she sighed.

"I'm not even gonna try."

"Why not?"

"You don't understand." she countered, but I wasn't going to back down. She saw that and sighed.

"When I first meet Toothless, we already felt a mutual reaction towards each other. But I already had a mate, and I couldn't leave him, and we were both a different species, so we knew we couldn't be together. So, I tried to move on, but it only got harder. My old mate, Skyglider, understood and even gave me permission to be with him, but I didn't want to break his heart that way, so I stayed. But then, one day, Infernia's soldiers attacked, including a unsavory Nadder that had his eyes on me for a while now, called Redshot. My hatchlings were eggs at the time, and he was ready to destroy them, and..." she trailed off, looking disheartened.

I placed a comforting hand on her wing, and she smiled, but it quickly faded. She took a deep breath.

"He pinned me down in my cave and tried to force mating on me." Okay, where is this guy, and what's the best way I can kill him. No-one does this to my Dragon, my sister. NO-ONE! "Luckily, Toothless was able to get there in time, and fight him off, while Skyglider hide the eggs. But Toothless was getting tired, so he fought him and lead him away." if a Dragon could cry, her eyes would be watering. "He died after that battle. He died trying to protect me, Toothless and the kids." she was starting to sob.

And I had no idea what to do.

There weren't any other girls on Berk that were my age, and Ruffnut never cried, and I had no idea how to comfort a crying Dragon either.

But I did the same thing anyone would do I guess.

Stormfly sniffed, before her eyes fell on a ripped piece of blue cloth. Yeah, it was the best thing I could come up with. I reached out and whipped the tears away, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you... brother." I smiled back.

"Your welcome... sister." we both had a little laugh.

Before we sobered up, and I noticed her looking at Toothless again. I pat her shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to him, sometime." she let out a soft laugh in defeat.

"Wouldn't have expected him to wait for me." I sighed. I thought about Hicca and smiled.-

"Well, if you really love each other, then I don't see why he wouldn't. All good things comes to those who wait." I left her to think about it. I hope she makes the right choice.

I made my way to Hicca, who, even in her Soulwing form, looked absolutely beautiful. And peaceful.

I turned to Toothless, "Will she change back?" He nodded, "The effects will ware off over night. She'll be fine."

I sigh, before Toothless got up and went over to Stormfly, leaving me with Hicca.

Sighing, I laid down beside her, not able to stop myself when I wrapped my arm around her neck.

Hopefully, things would go back to normal in the morning.

* * *

 **Fishlegs 's POV.**

I groaned as I got back up from the ground of my cave. I put my hands to my face, but immediately retracted them, now covered in slobber.

"Fishlegs?" I turned to Meatlug's voice to find her sitting beside me, a worried look on her face.

That's when I remembered the whole reason why I passed out. The crest, Cloudjumper, Hicca.

"I got to tell Hicca about this!" I made to get up, but a panicked shriek stopped me, as Iggy, and orange and red Terrible Terror, that's friends with Sharpshot, flew in, looking distraught.

"Ships...trouble...the Nest...Hicca!" he rapid-fired, out of breath, and loosing it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Iggy, calm down! Tell me what happened!"

He took a deep breath, and started talking...

* * *

 **The Next Morning.  
**

 **Hicca's POV.**

I groaned as opened my eyes, and found myself in Firework's cave. What was I doing here?

Then I remembered. Ryker. He ambushed us and was going to kill Ash. I had to stop him... I transformed.

I looked down at myself, and was filled with relief when I saw my normal, human, clothed, body.

But I also noticed a strong arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to their body, keeping me warm. I turned my head slightly and smiled at what I saw.

Ash.

Ash saw what I had become, and had still decided to keep me warm. I smiled, before lightly kissing his nose, and then slowly trying to get out of his grip. But that doesn't work as he simply tightens his hold. I sigh, and tried harder, but this time, he woke up. Damn.

He seemed to stare for a minute, before his eyes widened, and he tried to pull away, the warmth I felt leaving with him. No...

"Sorry! I-I shouldn't-" I stopped him by absentmindedly gripping his shirt. He froze, as I did. What did I just do?

We stared at one another for a little bit, before I noticed that the both of us were getting closer and closer. I could almost feel his breath on my face, his eyes never left mine, our lips were inches apart...

"Hicca!" a distant voice snapped us out of our trance. We pulled away from one another, and looked to see Sharpshot just flying in, Sneaky, an aqua green Terror, right behind him.

"We got- we got trouble! Big trouble! HUGH!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Settle down, Sneaky!" Ash said to his friend, while I turned to Sharpshot.

"What happened?"

"We saw Berkian ships coming our way! And apparently, they have their Alpha with them!"

Me and Ash shared horrified looks.

This can't be good!

* * *

 **HINT: Soulwing appearances just looks like a European Dragon, with noticeable changes, depending on the Dragon Soul the Soulwing has. Like, if it had a Changewing Soul, it would have those antenna with those leafy things on it. Or if it was a Fireworm Soul, there skin would be able to burn brighter then the sun like a normal Fireworm. Or a Boneknapper, and they had a Skeletal armor. And I originally wanted Hicca to have the Soul of a Bewilderbeast, but I changed my mind.**


	13. Moment of Truth

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Moment of Truth.**

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later.  
**

 **Over the Northern Seas.**

"I don't believe this!" Ash cried as they made their way to Sharp Island, which Sharpshot told them was where they crashed. "Tradition clearly states that no-one, not even the Chief, is supposed to interfere with the Viking Test!"

"Stoick must've not got that part." Hicca called back grimly, before Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuff, Ruff, Barf and Belch suddenly made themselves known and flew beside them.

"We were flying by when Pain, Head and Butt told us what happened! Is Chief Stoick and the others really here!?" Snotlout asked, looking unsure of what to feel, as they all landed on a cliff overshadowing the beach.

"See for yourself." Hicca pointed downward, where sure enough, Berkians were by the shore, their wrecked ship by their side.

"Hey! Theirs Mom!" Tuff cried out, pointing at a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes, looking around. It was Hazelnut Thorston, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother.

"And theirs my dad!" called the Jorgenson boy, as he looked at his father, who had his messy dark brown hair and green eyes, looking around while readjusting his helmet. It was Spitelout Jorgenson, his dad. Hicca could see the resemblance.

"My mom is their too. And Fishlegs's mom." Ash pointed to two women who were calling out their names. One was rather plump, and had semi-long braided blonde hair and blue eyes. She was Fishlegs's mother, Guppy. The women beside her was more fit then her friend, with long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a sword in hand. This was, without a doubt, Ash's mother, Ingrid, and her eyes shone with worry for her son.

"You know. After everything we went through, I almost forgot my dad, and how obsessed he was with winning everything and always wanting me to try my hardest to win the Thawfest Games, and be the Viking I want to be. But..." Snotlout looked down awkwardly, absentmindedly stroking Hookfang's horn with a conflicted look on his face, "But now, I feel like I was only becoming the Viking my dad wanted me to be. But, after everything we've seen, I no longer want to be the Viking he had in mind. I'm gonna be my own Viking. And Dragon Rider! And man, I'm gonna be the best!" he stated proudly, as the others looked at him in complete shock. From his confession, and his honesty. Before Hicca smiled.

"I'm sure you will." she told him, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"You may already know this, but we were always getting into trouble. So much that our mom would get in trouble for it." Tuffnut started talking, looking at his mother, who was looking around frantically, with sorry eyes, his sister held the same look.

"Yeah. But no matter what we did, or what happened, she still stayed with us, when any other Viking would have just disowned us there and there, and loved us. But we never even acknowledged her, or cared about the trouble we, or her, got into." Ruffnut looked close to tears, unable to believe just how _horrible_ they were to their own mother. Tuff placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

Hicca looked between the both of them, "I'm sure she forgives you." they both turned to look at her, clearly to object, but she continued, "Otherwise, she wouldn't be here." they paused, before looking down at their worried mother, with the slightest bit of hope in their eyes.

Then Hicca turned to Ash, who didn't remove his eyes from his mother, sometimes wavering to Stoick before falling back in place.

"Ash?" Hicca asked slowly, not wanting to push him, and he sighed.

"Ever since I was a kid, Stoick had been more of a father to me then my _real_ dad was." that was true, Snotlout and the Twins knew. Ash's father had left them, on account of another women, sailing away with her in the night. Leaving Ingrid pregnant and alone.

"Stoick helped as much as he could, considering that Ingrid was Valka's best friend, and raised like his son, taught me everything I know. How to wield an Axe, how to fight, how to lead. It was like..." he sighed, "Like I was the child he never had the chance to know." they all looked sympathetic when they remembered the tale of Stoick's daughter.

They all went silent, before Ash sealed himself.

"Listen. I have an idea. If we can go down their, and remind them of the traditions and rules to the Viking's Quest, maybe they'll leave." the Twins and Snotlout nodded. Even for them, it sounded like a good plan.

* * *

 **Snotlout's POV.**

What? Am? I? DOING?!

 _'I know what your doing,'_ a voice said, and it sounded suspiciously like Hookfang's voice, _'Your getting yourself killed!'_

We landed and hide among the tree trucks, and spied on my _entire clan!_ What am I _thinking!?_

"So...uh... what's the plan again?" I heard Hookfang ask, sounding nervous.

"Talk to them, remind them of the traditions of the Viking's Quest, them they go home and leave us too it. Simple."

"Oh. So no plan then?" he said dryly.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied with the same tone. "Especially with them." he pointed to the Twins and the Zippleback, who choose a very poor hiding spot: the mast of the ship.

"We're dead/We're dead." we both said in sync.

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

I'm honestly not surprised with the Twins choice of hiding. Though I do know that they understand, their still...well... nutty.

I'm just hoping that Ash's plan works. I mean, even for a scary looking guy, he seems somewhat reasonable. And Ash said that they were like father and son! What kind of father wouldn't give their son a chance to speak his mind.

I can only hope.

Wait. What was that in the trees?

On closer exception, I could see golden eyes and white and orange scales.

Oh, no!

* * *

 **Cloudjumper's POV.  
**

It was him.

I thought it would be years more before I saw him again. The last time I saw him, his face was red with anger, with tears cascading his cheeks, mingling into his fire-red beard, as the one-armed, one-legged human went to comfort him.

He looked just the same as before. His forest green eyes, the strong build, his fire-red hair and beard, but the beard changed a bit. Before, it was just a mess of fur. Now it was in one of those neat knots.

I was torn as to what to do. I wanted to approach him calmly and tell him that his daughter was safe and sound. But I also wanted to fight him to the death for her. She may be Snowstorm's Hatchling, but she was still my little runt, my little Pine Leaf. I was her guardian. Her safety was my responsibility. If she wanted to go with them, I'll let her go by her wish. If they hurt her, I grab each and every one of them and even drop them in Infernia's volcano.

I was snapped out of my inner rage when I heard them yelling, and looked to see them yelling and pointing up at their biggest stick on their hollowed logs. And I saw none other then Barf and Belch the Zippleback, and hiding on their backs, away from prying eyes were the Identical Ones, Ruffnut and Tuffnut I believe.

They couldn't see them, but even if they did, they would have just assumed they would have been held hostage. As annoying as they are, they don't deserve to be locked down in their Stone Ring. I have to help.

For King and Colony!

With a mighty roar, I charged out of the trees, catching the Vikings' attention immediately. They turned, weapons raised and attacked! They attacked me at all fronts, but I was able to fend them off, using my tail, and my four wings.

Then I looked at him. The Alpha. The King. The father to the one I'm sworn to protect.

"So, your still around are ya?" I snorted, deciding not to speak, "I'm gonna make you regret this day. The day you decide to show your scaly hind at me. And the day you took my little girl, the only family I had left, away from me."

 _"I was only following the orders of my King, who didn't want her to endure the pain she would go through!"_ I wanted to scream at him, but kept my silence.

Until the battle begun.

* * *

 **Stoick's POV.  
**

I'll give it this.

The Stormcutter puts up one heck of a fight.

Both of us were fighting viciously, brawling like we had something to fight for. Which I did. I was fighting for my poor baby girl that didn't even had a chance to live.

The Zippleback on the mast saw the distraction and took off.

When the four winged beast saw that, he made to escape too.

But I wasn't having that.

"Oh, ho! No you don't! NOW!" ropes flew from the other Berkians hands and wrapped themselves tightly around it's legs and wings, pinning them to it's body and causing it to fall to the ground. It thrashed around to try and break free, but even more ropes flew out and covered it. It was completely defenseless.

I approached it and raised my Hammer to strike and smash it's head in for killing my little girl.

I don't even know how it got there, but in a minute, I was now being blocked by a strong sword.

I looked at the armored person blocking me, shocked. It was really him. Or _her_ I suppose. "Dragon Rider." we stared for a bit, giving me time to notice those eerily familiar eyes behind the mask. I saw them whenever I looked at the mirror. I snapped out of it and let out a inhuman growl and pulled my Hammer back for another strike.

She was quicker and kicked me away from the Stormcutter, giving her a moment to cut it's restraints before turning back to me. I growled when I saw the Stormcutter breaking out of it's ropes, and readied itself for battle. I got ready too.

"Chief Stoick!" Ash's voice rang out, catching everyone's attention. He was standing a few feet away from us, a sky blue Deadly Nadder standing behind him, protectively.

"Ash?" I questioned, confused to see my pupil standing in front of one of those beasts, and said beast standing over him protectively.

"Chief, what are you doing here? You know the rules and traditions of the Viking's Quest." Ash told me.

"I do know that Ash, but when a Dragon Hunter called Grimborn told us of your kidnapping, we weren't going to stand by and let this _creature_ have it's way with you." The Dragon Rider growled, as though insulted.

Ash looked confused, before his face cleared up when he realized what and who he was talking about, "Kidnapped? No, we're not kidnapped. We had everything under complete control!" Ash told me.

But I shook my head, firmly. "Never the less, I'm gonna make every Dragon pay for taking the last family I had away from me. Starting with her." I told him, pointing my Hammer at her, as she tilted her head in confusion.

I charged at her with a battle cry, and she raised her sword in defense, blocking it, but giving me a clear shot at her stomach and kicked her, sending her back. She growled, getting to her feet and pounced, getting on my back and started clawing at me with talons that were fitted on her gloves. I threw her off a second time, and she let out a very Dragon like snarl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Ash was soon joined by the other teens, each with a Dragon beside them, Snotlout and a Monstrous Nightmare and the Thorston Twins had a Zippleback. I also noticed that them, and the beasts all looked really nervous. Ash made to move forward, but the Nadder's tail stopped him. Strange.

I was pulled out of my thinking when the girl's sword suddenly went alight, and she charged once more. I gave one mighty swing, which connected with her sword, but it didn't break, but the force was enough to send her to the ground.

Rolling around, she made for another attack, but I was quicker. I pinned her to the ground by the stomach with my foot, and raised my Hammer to finish it.

"NO!"

Ash's desperate cry held me back. I looked over at him, and was surprised to see _tears_ in his eyes, one stray dripping steadily down his cheek. But Ash hasn't cried since his uncle's death. Why now?

My distraction was all that the Dragon Rider needed, as she flipped, making me lose my balance and fall to the floor.

She jumped on and planted her weight to prevent me from moving. I couldn't reach my Hammer and I was a bit worn out from the fight. She pulled out a Dagger, which looked like a Nadder's Spike, and held it at my throat.

We stared at each other for a good bit, and she looked ready to go through with it, before another voice cried out.

"WAIT!" it was Fishlegs, riding a Gronckle, with two books in hand. He leaped off and ran over to the Dragon Rider and pulled her off.

"Fishlegs! What are you doing!?"

"Y-You don't understand!" Fishlegs huffed, sounding out of breath.

"I understand enough that Chief Stoick is a threat to my home, and I will protect it!" he words spoke truth and honer. And it made me wonder where I heard that before...

"No-no-no! It's not that! It's this!" he opened up a page to one of the books he carried, and what I saw struck me to the core. It was Valka's seal, only it was a vibrant red. My wife...

"My Dragon Books?! You want to turn this into a-"

"This is a Berkian Seal!"

She froze. She grabbed the book and looked at it, while Fishlegs opened the other book, showing the same seal, only in deep blue. Valka's blue.

"A Berkian's Seal is in crested in my books? What are you saying?"

"In Berk, there's a tradition that when a Viking shown a trait that expresses them the most, they are giving a Seal and a name that represents their place!" if this Dragon Rider had Valka's Seal, and if that Stormcutter is indeed the same one that took my daughter, then that could only mean...

"This Seal in particular, belongs to Valka the Peaceful, late Chieftress of the Berkian Tribe! Valka the Peaceful is your mother! And..." he hesitated, "She is also Stoick's late wife."

Everything in the world seemed to spin for both of us. If what Fishlegs' had said was true, then that meant...

"Hicca, Stoick is your father. You can't hurt him, let alone kill him!" Hicca?! That was her name?! Was this really my long lost daughter?!

"Cloudjumper?" the girl's voice was quite, shaky, as she turned to the Stormcutter, who actually looked very saddened. "Is this true?"

The Dragon stared at the ground, before lifting itself up and - honest to Odin and Thor - spoke to her.

"We were going to tell you." he told her in a saddened tone. Her breathing went erratic, before her hand slowly went to her mask and she took it off, letting long, auburn hair tied in gauze flow down her back. Her back was turned to me, and I couldn't see her face.

Then she turned, and I almost choked on my own saliva. She almost looked a lot like Valka. There wasn't a doubt in my mind now. This was Hicca. My daughter. My little girl. She had both mine and Valka's characteristics. My forest green eyes and my freckles, Valka's auburn hair and fair skin.

Tears started to form in her eyes, and I wanted nothing more then to scoop her in my arms and hug her until her tears dried. It always worked with Val.

But then, the moment was shattered when she turned and ran towards the Night Fury, who held a look of concern, before taking off with her on it's- his back.

"Hicca!" Ash ran to the Nadder and took off after her, and I made to follow before the Stormcutter's wing blocked me. I turned to glare, but it faded when I saw the sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's best that she is given some time alone." he told me, which I'm still trying to wrap my head around, before nodding, sighing as I looked at the midnight black and sky blue dots get smaller and smaller.

"FISHLEGS!" I turned to the sound of Guppy's voice to see her hugging the life out of her son, who smiled despite his squished face. The Gronckle slowly approach, as though not to scare the women, but she didn't seem that bothered with the Dragon, just glad that her son was safe and sound.

"MOM/MOM!" to identical voices called, and I was surprised to see the Twins run to their mother, Hazelnut in absolute joy, much to their mother's surprise, but it surprised the both of us when they started apologizing for not being very good kids and for always getting her into trouble. But she just smiled and hugged them both tighter. The Zippleback soon joining in, wrapping his...her...it's? necks around them, much to their mother's increasing shock.

"SNOTLOUT!" then I heard Spitelout cry out, though it sounded highly exaggerated. I knew that Spitelout didn't _really_ care for his son. He only cared that the Jorgenson blood line had enough pride so they might become Chief. I tried to tell Ash to tell Snotlout that his dad was just using him, but being so full of Jorgenson pride and ego, he didn't.

Though this time, I noticed that Snotlout looked a bit uncomfortable as Spitelout made his way towards him and the Nightmare, who seemed to be giving him a warning glare. Snotlout took a few steps back behind the Nightmare, who seemed to understand the situation and gently told my brother-in-law to back off, which I relished.

"Ash..." I heard Ingrid whisper as she stared at the fading dot in the sky. The Stormcutter, Cloudjumper I believe started to walk towards her, just as Gobber joined me.

Ingrid looked at the creature. Neither spoke a word, but the message was clear.

'They need some time.'

Cloudjumper cleared his throat and turned to the other Dragons. "Younglings!" the Dragons turned to him, "We shall walk the rest of the way home, to give Littlefire time to adjust to this news." Littlefire? Did he mean Hicca?

The Nightmare nodded, lightly picking Snotlout up by the back of his shirt and placing him on his back, walking away, purposely hitting Spitelout with his tail. The Gronckle, who happily introduced herself to Ingermen's mother as Meatlug, lowered her head for them to climb on, Fishlegs in front, while Guppy was in the back. The Twins got on the Zippleback's necks, while Hazelnut slowly approached, before sitting herself at the base of the two necks.

The Stormcutter looked at us, before lowering his head for us to climb on. After a few moments of hesitation, I climbed on, Gobber and Ingrid soon following. Cloudjumper shifted at the weight.

"By the Great Dragon, what does your wooden-limbed friend eat!" he grumbled, making me chuckle as he started to walk.

As we walked, I kept my eye on the sky.

* * *

 **With Hicca and Ash.  
**

Ash watched while still in the sky as Hicca leaped off Toothless's back, and rushed over to Snowstorm's watering hole.

"Hicca! Wait!" he called for her as he jumped off mid flight. She either didn't listen, or didn't hear him, as she kept on running. She ran until she reached the cliff overshadowing the watering hole and cried out in distressed anger.

"Father Snowy!" she called, sounding close to crying, and the noise broke his heart right there. "Is it true?! Am I really the daughter of Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock! Chief of Berk!" she cried, falling to her knees, as the White King slowly rose from his watery throne and looked at her with sad and loving eyes.

"So you know." he confirmed, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her cries turned to sobs, before she calmed down and looked at him. "How?"

Snowstorm knew what she meant. She meant how it all started. How could her mother mate with what she used to think was a monster? He sighed.

"It is time you knew the past, Littlefire." he told her gently, just as Stoick and his searching party, along with the gang and their Dragons came in. They stayed where they are when they saw the king, and bowed, even the gang bowed, much to the adults confusion.

He closed his icy blue eyes, before opening them to reveal a brilliant gold and blow some smoke out of his mouth, with formed into an oval and started to show visions. Visions of the past.

Much to Stoick's shock, it showed Valka, who appeared in deep concentration, before a bright light eloped her and she emerged as a four winged Soulwing Dragon.

"Your mother was the daughter of a human and a Soulwing, and she lived with her sister when they passed away." the smoke showed her smiling with joy at another women, which shocked Spitelout and Snotlout when they saw her. It was Spitelout's late wife and Snotlout's late mother, Eira, who was also Valka's sister and Stoick's sister-in-law. She had long brass-colored hair, and rich brown eyes, fair skin and a slender build.

"Valka gained her father's ability's as a Soulwing, while her sister remained normal like her mother. One day, some Berkians found them and took them in their tribe. Eventually, Stoick and Valka became mates, then they had you. But Valka died of hatchlingbirth, and was only able to see your eyes before she past." tears started to drip from both Hicca's and Stoick's eyes.

"I predicted that you would've died a few weeks later, so I sent Cloudjumper to help you." as he said this, the screen showed Cloudjumper looking at a sick baby Hicca. "You were sick, and dying, and the Human Healer couldn't find a remedy to cure you, for it was part of being a Soulwing. After a few weeks, the Soulwing's Dragon Soul had to be unleashed, or else, the Soulwing would die. Cloudjumper knew this, and didn't want you to die, so he brought you here, where I could heal you."

Hicca was sniffing by the time Snowstorm finished her origin story. Stoick came over slowly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. At first, she flinched, before looking up at him. His eyes gleamed with tears, as did hers.

"Littlefire." he gently tilted her head by the chin with his tusk. Stoick was amazed. This humongous creature could thrust and spear her throat, yet he simply lifted her head. She looked back to the King, who looked at her with loving eyes. "Ever since you were a hatchling, I took you in and raised you as my daughter, in the ways of the Alpha. Even if you take your Human Father over me, I will see you as I always have. My daughter. My Littlefire."

Hicca gave a watery smile, before hugging her Dragonic Father's tusk, crying softly. He gave a soft chuckle, nuzzling her tusk against her. The Snowstorm pulled back and looked at the Berkians.

"You are all welcome in my nest. But no Dragon is to be harmed. Understood?" the gangs parents, Gobber and Stoick nodded. He smiled, nodding back.

"Ash." Ash turned to the voice of his mother, who approached him slowly before pulling him into a hug. Now, Ash wasn't a touchy feely person, but he had changed over the weeks he spent here, and truly missed her, and hugged her back tightly. Tears filled their eyes, but they managed to keep them back.

Before a Thunderdrum's Roar sounded. They pulled apart, and everyone looked towards the sound.

"Something's wrong." Hicca spoke, spotting a grey spot in the horizon, before it landed and disappeared among the crowd. She turned to Toothless, who nodded and let her on his back. The gang did the same, taken off towards the commotion, much to their parents protest.

"What's wrong?" Stoick asked no-one in particular, but Snowstorm answered.

"It appears Windshear is back. But isn't with her scouting party." he lowered his tusk for them to get on. They did, and in mere moments, they were now next to the commotion.

Stoick tried to squeeze through all the clambering Dragons, before he finally spotted his daughter, how was comfortingly stroking a wounded Razorwhip, who was clutching a baby Monstrous Nightmare with eggplant and corn coloration in her claws gently, before a Snow Wraith got it off her hands.

Frostfright took the Hatchling somewhere, while the others stared at the battered state. Stoick spotted Fishlegs and went to him.

"Ingermen. What happened?" "Windshear went with a scouting party to spy on the nest that's responsible for the raids, only to come back without her party, but a Nightmare hatchling. She looks hurt." he stated, looking at Windshear with sad eyes. Meanwhile Stoick just stared. The Nest responsible for the raids. If this nest was spying on it, then that meant they were on the same side.

Then Hicca cried out. "Speed Stingers! Get her to Frostfright's cave! NOW!" some Speed Stingers nodded, before wiggling under the Razorwhip's form and rushing away.

Hicca stared after them, heart clenching at the thought of her wounded friend.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later.  
**

After getting her wounds treated, Hicca organized a meeting with the Dragon Heart Captains and the White King in his humongous cave, Windshear was included, telling the detail of what she saw. The strange red gem that done something to her teammates. Then she told them of how a mother from the nest wanted her hatchling to grow up safe, and gave him to her, risking her own life.

"The battle was going bad for me, so I fled. I was only lightly wounded, but Shifter and Strangler..." she breathed deeply.

Cloudjumper spoke to his lieutenant, "Can you classify the number of enslaved Dragons."

"Too many for hunting purposes. And I have a gut feeling that they'll be more to come."

"And do you believe these red gems a part of a larger plan?"

"Yes. Littlefire, after a good fight, and before I came across the hatchling, I overheard of how they set up a plan to take any village by force, and that they're starting with Berk. I fear it could be a trap." she warned, but Hicca was unfazed.

"We can't take that chance. But we'll set up a backup plan just in case." Snowstorm spoke, before turning to his daughter, who nodded.

"I'll get the battle claws ready. And have the Terrors set up everyone's armor."

Snowstorm nodded, before looking at nothing with a blank expression.

"To arms."


	14. To Arms

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: If anyone's wondering what the resemblance of a Soulwing looks like, they just look like a European Dragon with different appendages depending on their Dragon Soul. And how to tell which solider is from which region. Simple: Colors.**

 **Like, Red Death, or Infernia has dark red, while Bewilderbeast, or Snowstorm is snow white. There is then another color, stating what class their in. Like, if they're Stoker, they're orange. Here are the color classifications.**

 **Snowstorm's Kingdom - White.**

 **Infernia's Kingdom - Red.**

 **Stoker - Apricot Orange.**

 **Boulder - Tortilla Brown.**

 **Tracker - Fern Green.**

 **Sharp - Lemon Yellow.**

 **Tidal - Ocean Blue.**

 **Mystery - Coin Grey.**

 **Strike - Violet Purple.**

 **And for those who didn't read the redo of 'Soulwings, Hunters, and Berkians, Oh My!', I had changed Hicca's Dragon Soul from Bewilderbeast to Night Fury. I have other plans for sequels.**

 **I don't know why, I just felt like putting that up there.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: To Arms.**

* * *

Everything was going into a frenzy!

Hicca was in Bone's forge, getting the battle claws, made of Gronckle Iron ready, while the Terrors got everyone going to fight suited in grey Gronckle Iron armor with flowing white lines, symbolizing that they were from Snowstorm's flock, and another one telling them what class they were, and one more, representing their race of Dragon. Snowstorm was getting suited in armor too. Hoards of Terrors were able to lift it up from the ground and onto the Bewilderbeast's back, arms, and head. His armor was lined with white, then dark blue, saying he was Tidal Class,

While those fighting got ready, all the Elder Dragons and the Mother Dragons were staying in a secret cave with their hatchlings, as they couldn't fight. If they failed, someone had to stay and raise the young to the next generation.

Ash looked around wildly, trying to find Hicca amongst all the clambering Dragons, along with Stoick, Gobber and the gang.

"What is going on!?" Gobber cried out over the noise.

"They're preparing for war." Fishlegs said grimly, as Ash finally saw Hicca just entering her cave, an armored Toothless trailing behind. His color lining had white, like everyone else, and the other was purple, signaling his Striker reputation.

With a slight growl, he charged through the crowd, much to Stoick's protests.

"Hicca!" Ash said as he entered, to see her just fitting on some grey armor, which had white and purple linings like Toothless. She was fitting a clawed glove, that had a magical aura around it, when he came in.

"Yes?"

"I have to go! You have to take me and the gang with you! We can help!" he begged her, but she just shook her head.

"No. Ash, I've told you before, you aren't coming. This is between Father Snowy and Infernia, it has nothing to do with you, but it does have something to do with me." she made to leave, but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. She turned to glare at him, but her original intentions faded when she saw the broken look on his face, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Please, Hicca. Don't ask me to sit back while you fly off to danger, with high chance of no return." he begged again, his voice barely a whisper.

Hicca stared at him with sad eye, before sighing. "I'm sorry Ash. But I'm not going to risk your life in our battle." Ash looked ready to break down right there. Slowly, Hicca grabbed hold of his chin and gently pulled him towards her, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed into it, returning the sweet gesture, before they had to pull apart.

Hicca said no words, as she began to walk away, transforming into her Dragon form, and took off towards the skies, Toothless close behind.

Ash felt the need to cry as he watched her go.

Their first kiss.

And possibly their last.

* * *

 **Hicca's POV.  
**

I couldn't help but look back as I joined the flock.

I just hope I'll be able to come back alive.

I flew in front of Father Snowy, who looked at me with concerned, but determent eyes. He nodded, and I nodded back.

Time for war.

He turned to his subjects.

"My friends. My family. I understand that these are dark times, there is no lying. Infernia is ruthless, and cunning, and will attack without a moments thought. She has thrown away her teachings from the Great Dragon and usurped her own kingdom, and continues to wreak havoc on the land!"

As he spoke, I noticed that Ash, the gang and their Dragons, along with the Berkian search party were on the cliff, watching Father Snowy's speech. I noticed that Stoick- my birth-father- was watching with a look of admiring wonder. Like he didn't expect such wise and noble words coming from a Dragon.

"But I look before me, and I see equals. I see that you all have a reason to live. For our families. For our friends. And even if you fall, you will fall knowing that your blood won't be split in vain. For you are fighting for the noblest of causes, which would earn you a rich place in Valhalla! And when your scales are brittle and grey, you'll look back on this day with pride, knowing that you won the most righteous cause. So you fight! For you families! For your friends! For all of the world!" he bellowed, and everyone roared in return.

They were ready.

"Then let us meet the enemy! TO BERK!" he commanded, diving into the dark waters, his blurry shadow seen just below the surface as he swam with grace. I roared, signaling the army to follow.

I looked at the Berkians, at Ash for one last time, before flying with the herd.

It's Time for War.

* * *

 **Back to the Northern Nest.  
**

Ash watched as they disappeared beyond the horizon. His eyes not wavering one second to where he last saw her.

Fishlegs came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Ash. Let's get below ground." he spoke softly, while Ash just nodded, feeling numb and empty on the inside. They walked with their Dragons to the Whispering Death tunnels until they reached the safe haven, a large cave that was just under Snowstorm's lake, water dripping from the stalactites, and small groups of vegetation littered the cave floor in patches.

Most of the mothers or fathers, elders and all of the hatchlings were already there, including Stormfly's hatchlings. They rushed up to her in joy, and she nuzzled them all lovingly. Stoick couldn't help but think of his wife as he saw that.

Ash slowly made his way towards a fire that Hookfang's mate, Firedrop, had set up, and sat down, and looked at the flames with a sad expression. Ingrid looked at his sad with a sad and concerned look and made her way over.

"Son? What's wrong?" to her surprise, he sniffled.

"I don't want to loose her mom. I don't want to loose Hicca like I lost Uncle Finn." he started to cry some more, so Ingrid pulled him into her arms, as he cried. Something he hadn't done for a very long time. Stormfly made her way over, and nuzzled against them, her hatchlings joining in the embrace.

Stoick continued to stare. He was amazed that a Dragon was giving comfort to one of his most promising Vikings, who was crying for that Dragon Rider. His daughter, Hicca. The girl he loved. Stoick was sure that if the roles were switched, and it was himself and Val, he would have felt the same too.

Ash slowly pulled away from his mother, and went back to staring at the fire, before whimpering could be heard. He looked over to Meatlug, who was cradling the Nightmare hatchling, Fanghook. The one Windshear brought back.

He was crying in his sleep, as he shook and rustled around in her grip. He was having a bad dream. A Nightmare. Ironic.

Sighing, feeling bored, he got up and decided to at least look around. Grabbing a torch for light, he started to wonder around the cave. As he looked around, he noticed some paintings on the walls. Two paintings caught his interest. One was of a Dragon, that looked like a Night Fury Soulwing, holding a human's hands. Ash looked at the human, and eyes went wide with shock when he realized that it was him. The paintings' gazes were locked on one another, never wavering.

"I see you found Snowstorm's predictions." a gruff voice spoke, and he turned to see Thornado. He was now fully healed, but Hicca felt better that he stayed here with the Nest.

"Predictions?"

"Each of the three Alphas had a gift. Snowstorm's was the all-seeing eye of the past and the future." he explained, "And he would always trace his predictions here. And his predictions have never been wrong. Such as the first battle between the Soulwings and the Vikings." he set as an example, directing him to one which showed snarling Soulwings and roaring Vikings, charging at one in battle. Ash cringed at the image, before turning to another one, which looked particularly interesting.

It showed a Dragon. And a massive one at that. It must be a Alpha Dragon, for it had a large body, carried by strong, powerful legs. It's entire body appeared to be littered with trees and mountains, it had long, sharp tusks connecting to his maw, along with large pieces of wood, making it look like it had a beard. Six eyes of a different size on his head, and giant, colossal wings spread out on it's body majestically, some fins attached to it's tail, along with a large bulb. Surrounding him was a Bewilderbeast, a Red Death, and two other Dragons, one looked like an old man in Dragon form, due to large wooden tendrils, that looked like a beard on it's chin, and trees coated it's back, and the other looked like a Catastrophic Quaken with two legs. The Dragon in the middle looked like an entire combination of the four, but looked like a Soulwing.

"That is the Great Dragon, Draco. He is the father of all Dragons. And the actual father to King Snowstorm and Infernia, along with their other brothers, Avalance and Laval."

"Wait. What? Snowstorm and Infernia are family?!" anyone could understand his shock. They aren't even the same species!

Thornado chuckled. "I don't see the resemblance either. Anyway, the Great Dragon, along with Snowstorm, Infernia, Avalance and Laval, were the very first Dragons in the world. He cared deeply for his children. They were travelers, looking for a home, when they came across the Barbaric Archipelago, and made it their home. The Great Dragon longed for his race to flourish, and used every ounce of magic he knew, to create any kind of Dragon out there. But that lead to him being greatly exhausted, and Laval became sick at one point, and didn't have enough magic to heal him." as Thornado spoke, they looked through the paintings, to where the Great Dragon and his children were looking upon their new home, to where he used all of his power to create the Dragon race, and to when Snowstorm, Infernia, and the Great Dragon were looking upon a sick Avalance with worry.

"Then one day, a human pack came along, and healed him back to health. To repay them for their good deed, he blessed them with the power to become Soulwings. And that's how Soulwings began. That same tribe is known as the Defenders of the Wing, now, and live under Laval's rule."

"Then, with his dying breath, he past his four gifts onto his offspring. He gave Avalance the Power of the Mind. Snowstorm, the Power of Prediction. Laval the Power of Healing. Infernia was giving the Power of Strength. He split his kingdom into four and past the leadership of each kingdom among them. But Infernia felt powerful, and greedy, and thirsted for command over all the Dragon Kingdoms, shattering the bonds of their family."

Ash could only stare in shock at a dominant looking Infernia, who had countless slaves flying toward her volcano, with food, as she roared in triumph.

"I can't believe, that she would throw away everything... just for power."

"I find it hard to believe myself, Strong One. But what is done is done." with that, he waddled away, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

* * *

 **To the Southern Waters.  
**

Hicca glared at Infernia's Volcano as they past, and kept going.

They could here roars of conflict, and cries of pain as they got closer and closer.

So Windshear spoke the truth. They really have taken the battle to Berk.

Hicca huffed. If it's a fight they want.

A fight they will get.

* * *

 **The Underground Caves.  
**

Ash just looked at the painting of Hicca in her Dragon form, and himself, holding hands and gazing into each others eyes.

He didn't know when, but Stoick soon joined them, eyes never moving from that painting.

Then he heard a gasp, and turned to see that Fanghook had woken up, gasping for air. Probably woke up from his nightmare.

Half smiling, he made his way toward him, and crouched down to his level.

"Hey, little guy. You okay?" Fanghook gave the briefest of nods, before looking around.

"Where's my mommy?" Ash hesitated, before sighing, "I don't know kid. She gave you to one of our friends to keep you save from Infernia."

"Infernia... she'll-"

"Hey, no need to worry kid. Infernia won't get to you here."

"No. I mean that she plan for this. Her and mom. She's loyal to the mean queen." the gang and their Dragons gathered around the small Nightmare, listening to his story. "She left me. She's one of them."

Ash was confused. What did this little hatchling mean. "Slow down, deep breaths, and tell us from the beginning."

"They knew through their Terror Spies that you had sent only three Dragons. The Changewing, the Grapple Grounder, and the Razorwhip. So they made a plan to get you to Berk. My mom gave me to her, and told her of a plot to take down Berk. But it a trap!"

But Ash still was confused. "Even if it was a trap, they could handle it."

"No! The Mean Queen has a weapon. Some weird rocks. She's going to hurt them!" he cried, wanting them to listen to him. "They'll be completely defenseless. The rocks, they were left behind by the Great Dragon! They could do to the other kingdoms whatever. That's how she was able to defeat the Green King!"

Ash mauled over everything that he said. The rocks... he must be talking about the Fire Stones! And what Fanghook said was true, then they were in trouble! Hicca was in trouble!

"Come on!" he raced out of the caves, the gang and their Dragons close behind!

* * *

 **Berk's Waters.  
**

They finally made it!

And they didn't like what they saw.

Hicca could see Infernia's soldiers shoving many Vikings out into the open fields, in front of Infernia, who glared down mockingly at her prey. She was wearing armor, like everyone in her flock. Hers was light grey, made of Gronckle Iron, and lined with Red and Orange.

"How the mighty have fallen, without their precious leader. Where's is your Alpha?" she demanded, but everyone remained silent. Her six eyes narrowed, before nodding to a Deadly Nadder, and upon closer expectation, she saw that it was Redshot. She knew it was Stormfly's tormentor by the red scar across his eye, that went down his chest and down his right leg, staining one of his claws in red. He lunged forward and ripped a nine year old boy from his mother's grasp.

"GUSTAV!" the mother cried, making to run over to him, but another Nadder stop her with his tail, his spines quivering threateningly. He held the boy over the cliff, threatening to drop him from the three story high fall and into the sea.

"MOM!"

"Tell me where your Alpha is, and I'll release him." Infernia goaded, one of her eyes glowing with delight as it watched the show.

"We don't know where he is!" The mother cried out desperately, her eyes shining with tears and truth.

Infernia saw that, and was silent for a moment.

"Release him."

And he did.

Over the ocean!

"GUSTAV!"

Gustav screamed as he plummeted towards the waters. For a moment, there was silence, not even a splash, only the mother's cries were heard.

"My poor baby..."

"AWESOME!"

They looked up quickly, to see Gustav, seemingly floating just off the cliff, before he was lifted higher by none other then King Snowstorm, in all his glory, had caught him on his tusk.

"HI MOM!"

"WHAT!?" Infernia roared, enraged by her brother's entrance.

"Threatening to hurt a Human Hatchling. That's low, even for you Infernia." Snowstorm commented, as his flock started to join them.

"Not my idea." Infernia spoke innocently, before her voice darkened with blood lust. "I go lower. NOW!"

Clangs were heard from the sea stacks around the island, and looked to see her soldiers pulling some levers on some weird contraption, and red tendrils shot out and hit every single White Dragon Soldier. They all crumbled to the ground in agony, landing near the scared and confused Vikings with a thud. Even Snowstorm was having trouble standing on his legs.

"H-how did you..?" Infernia smirked, then lifted her head, showing her breastplate, and showing a large red gem emended in the center. Looking around, Hicca noticed that each Dragon in Infernia's army had the same kind, albeit smaller, gem on their armor.

"Like it? Something that Father left under my volcano. Apparently, this Fire Stone is under only a Red Death's command, and I can let hurt anyone that isn't wearing a shard of my Fire Stone. Meaning: You." Snowstorm growled, "Now, I will do what I wanted to do since that _creature_ arrived." she growled, her gaze turning to the struggling Soulwing, a trying-to-fly Night Fury, struggling beside her.

"Sister." she froze when he spoke pleadingly, "We were family. We loved you, and so did Father. Why did you turn against us?"

Infernia said nothing, but glared. "Humans, have NO place in this world. And neither do Soulwings." she turned back to Hicca, who was silently crying now, knowing that it was over.

She only wished she could have told Ash that she loved him...

"LEAVE BERK NOW, AND NEVER COME BACK!"

* * *

 **To Ash and the Gang.  
**

They all rushed to Bones' forge, and quickly grabbed the right armor and placed it on their Dragons. But the Dragons were hesitant.

"Are you sure about this? We're not even Dragon Heart."

"Stormfly, I understand. But right now, King Snowstorm needs us. Hicca needs us. And Toothless needs you!" Ash told her. Her eyes narrowed, and she nodded, allowing him to put the helmet on.

A few minutes later, they were now racing through the sky. Hoping they would get their in time.

Hours past and they landed on a sea stack and watched as Infernia's soldiers opened the Fire Stone canisters, and Snowy's Dragons were incapacitated.

"We have to help them!" Ruff cried, hating what she was seeing.

"I know, sis. But how?"

"Yeah? If we get anywhere near them, we would just end up like them!" Snotlout told them, looking at all their known Dragons friends.

"I'm sure Ash will think of something. Right Ash?" Fishlegs turned to Ash for support, but was shocked to find him not their, and flying towards the chaos.

Ash looked around the crowd of withering Dragons, and his heart clenched. He saw Hicca, struggling to get back in the air, but she seemed to be in real pain. Toothless was right beside her, seeming to be in the same amount of pain.

Ash growled, and yelled at the monster.

"LEAVE BERK NOW, AND NEVER COME BACK!" her attention was drawn to him instantly, "HERE I AM, UNGODLY BEAST! FEARLESS ASH HOFFERSON! COME AND GET ME IF YOU DARE!" that verse filled him with strength, and he felt as though his uncle was watching him. He just hoped she would take the bait.

And she did.

With a roar of fury, she fired at him, but narrowly missed.

"Ha!" Ash gloated, "Not even close!" he grinned, before frowning a bit, "That was pretty close..." they kept their distance, but kept in range long enough to shot at least one spine.

"Ash! Are you crazy?!" Fishlegs screamed as he and the others joined him.

"Maybe." Ash responded, not fazed.

"Okay. What's the plan? And I want a real one this time!" Fishlegs screeched, making Ash stop for a second. When they first came to the Northern Kingdom, he didn't have a plan, and that nearly cost them their lives.

He then remembered something Hicca said during Dragon Training.

 _"You can't always fight your way out of a situation. Sometimes you need to stop and think, before you take action. The Viking way can also be the Dragon way."_

Time to test that theory

"Snotlout, Fishlegs! You guys, Hookfang and Meatlug take care of those Fire Stone pillars. They're the main reason the others are down! Twins, as much as I hate to say it, your with me!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Ruff asked, both her and her brother looking confused.

"We are going to find out if Queen of Mean has a shot limit. Make her mad!" the Twins grinned, challenge accepted.

"That's my specialty!"

"Since when?! Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?!" he turned Barf's head upside down, and started babbling nonsense.

"Guys, guys! Save it for the Red Death! Let's GO!"

They split up and dived into their missions.

The Twins flew up real close to her head, to get in her ear.

"TROLL!"

"BUTT ELF!"

"BRIDE OF GRENDEL!" the two laughed, before nearly getting singed by one of Infernia's shots. Ash then flew in and tapped Stormfly's neck, getting her to release a single Spine Shot.

It hit dead center in one of her eyes.

She let out a pained screech, which all the Vikings below, cheered at.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Hookfang were diving near one of the pillars, before he blasted at the rope wrapped base and pulled up, leaving the rest up to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Do it, guys!" Snotlout called, and they nodded.

"GALE-FORCE GRONCKLE!" they both started to spin uncontrollably towards the pillar, then hit it square in the scorch mark Hookfang made, causing it to topple off the sea stack and into the sea.

Both Dragons and Vikings cheered, while Infernia sneered.

"NO!" she cried, furious, before a Zippleback Explosion went off near her ear, and she turned to see the Twins, clearly enjoying themselves.

"Aw! What's the matter?! Got something in your ear!?" the female Twin called out mockingly.

"Yeah, I see it! It looks like a heck alot of earwax, and a massive explosion!" they banged heads, and twirled around above her, detouring her attention away from a approaching Ash and Stormfly.

"FIRE!" she gave a mighty flick, and a hoard of Tail Spines hit her in the face. Not enough to hurt her, but it was enough to piss her off.

Hookfang burned another one, leaving it powerless against the Gronckle's force.

Infernia growled lowly.

"ENOUGH!"

She spewed out torrents of fire in every direction. One blew the Twins off track and towards the Fire Stone tendrils, rendering them grounded.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were still spinning when a Red Nadder rammed into her side and made her tumble towards the other White Dragons.

"I'm okay!" he cried out, before Meatlug tumbled over and crushed him, "Less okay." came his feeble reply as he squeezed himself out.

Snotlout and Hookfang noticed their friends predicaments, dived towards the last Fire Stone pillar to finish it themselves. But a Red Gronckle came in with a Gale-Force Gronckle move of his own and knocked them in with the others.

Ash saw that things were going bleak and tried to get out of the Queen's way.

But she wasn't having that.

Her claw came towards them at a devastating speed, and knocked them out of the sky. Stormfly moved at the last minute and shielded Ash from her paw, but took the full brunt and landed roughly on a rock inside the red lights, and gave a shriek of pain. They had landed right next to Hicca and Toothless.

"ASH/STORMFLY!" the two cried, trying to crawl over to them. Ash got up, stumbling a bit, before turning to Stormfly.

"Are you okay?!" "M-my wing. It's broken." she whimpered, eyes shrewd in pain. Toothless crawled closer and wrapped his wing over her injured body.

Hicca then turned to Ash, "I told you to stay at the Nest."

Ash looked down at her with tender, loving eyes. "I wasn't going to leave you." silent tears trekked down her face, before she snuggled up to his lap.

Infernia laughed above them, "Impressive, but it only delayed the inevitable! One pillar still stands and it's enough to keep all of you down, and watch as I bask in my glory!" that unforgivable hissing of Dragon Gas, and green smoke could be seen in her jaws. She was gonna burn them all...

"It's been an honer knowing you guys." Fishlegs whimpered, hugging Meatlug close as Snotlout patted his shoulder, "Feelings mutual, buddy."

"I'll see you in Valhalla, sis." "You too, bro." and the Twins hugged, waiting for the end.

Ash glared at the creature that dared call herself a queen, before bending down and hugged Hicca's neck.

"I love you..." he finally told her, tears falling. He no longer cared if anyone saw.

Hicca let out a choked sob, "I..."

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY ISLAND!" a loud, booming, completely unforgettable voice roared, and she turned to see, honest to the Norse Gods, Stoick and the gang's parents flying towards them on Dragons!

Stoick carried his Hammer as he road Skullcrusher into battle. Skullcrusher was wearing his armor, which was Fern Green and White linings. They both looked particularly angry.

Coming up from his rear was Gobber, who was struggling to ride the ever lazy Grump the Hotburple, who was donned in Tortilla Brown lined and White armor. Though lazy, he looked determent to help, as did his current rider.

Following close behind was Ash's mother, Ingrid, riding Bane. Axe out, and armor with Coin Grey and White linings on, they charged right behind them.

Coming up behind them was, surprisingly, Snotlout's dad, Spitelout, who was riding a Deadly Nadder known as Kingstail. Wielding a Bludgeon, and wearing Lemon Yellow and White armor, they looked like a fearsome combo.

Right behind them was Guppy, riding a Changewing by the name of Ma, ironically. Guppy held a Dagger at hand, while Ma was donned in the same colored armor Bane was wearing. Both looked really scared, but determent.

Next came Hazelnut, who was riding Torch, who looked really excited to be in Apricot Orange and White lined armor, while Hazelnut gripped a spear tightly.

The gang couldn't believe it. Their parents, Gobber and the Chief Stoick were here, and they were doing the very last thing they expected them to be.

Trust their lives in Dragons.

Hicca stared at Stoick with wide eyes. Stoick seemed to feel the stare, for he looked down and stared back. A moment of silence, and then Stoick nodded, before going back into battle. Hicca smiled.

He really was her father.

"Alright, Gobber, Spitelout, Ingrid, Hazelnut, you distract his Thor forsaken beast!" The four nodded, "Guppy, your helping me with that last pillar!" she nodded, and they all roared as they dived into battle.

Torch torpedoed his way toward the Queen, hitting her square in the jaw with great force, and Hazelnut cheered loudly, the Twins doing the same on the ground.

"GO MOM/GO MOM!"

"INSOLENT MORTALS! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" She screeched, her temper rising, "I AM QUEEN INFERNIA! RED DEATH AND DRAGON QUEEN OF THE SOUTHERN DRAGON KINGDOMS!"

"A a big lizard with a big mouth!" Spitelout shouted tauntingly, having Kingstail shoot some spines, hitting the other two eyes that Ash couldn't get, leaving her blind on one side. Furious, she shot a fireball at the two, but they managed to dodge.

"Is that all you got, you spiky lizard?!" he gloated.

"Hey!" Kingstail grunted, offended.

"No offense to you of course!" he assured, before another fireball was shot, nearly knocking him off.

Ingrid and Bane then flew up, and started spraying mist at her eyes, hoping it would at least slow her down. But it only made her laugh.

"Your pathetic mist won't work on me, mortal." she banged her head against them, and knocked Ingrid off of Bane.

"MOM!"

Ingrid screamed as she plummeted towards the sea, arms and legs flailing, before a sand-colored glow swooped in and grabbed her.

Ingrid looked up and smiled at the Flightmare. "Thank you."

"Flightmares made a vow to protect and serve any Hofferson. And your family now, and nobody gets left behind." they smiled, and he helped her back up.

"This! Is! Very! DANGEROUS!" Gobber screamed, as Grump fired blast after blast, hitting her in the legs a good bit, but they were thrown off when she stumped.

She growled, looking around for the Human Alpha with the Rumblehorn, and spotted him and the Changewing Rider heading towards the last Fire Stone Pillar. She growled, and made her way to them, only for Snowstorm to trip her up with his tusks.

"Guppy, have Ma fire a acid spit on the pillar!"

"Got it! You heard the Chief." Ma nodded, and fire a good one and watched as the ropes sizzled and melted away.

"It's all your Chief!"

"Give it all you got, big fella!" Skullcrusher roared at the challenge and charged, ramming into the pillar and it tumbled into the sea.

"NO!"

The red tendrils vanished, and the White Dragons took in good gasps of air.

Slowly, but surely, Hicca and the rest of the army, and Snowstorm got to their feet, and glared at the Red Queen.

Infernia glared, growling lowly, before looking at her army.

"TEAR THEM APART!"

Roars and screeches were heard as they all dived towards them. Snowstorm turned to his herd.

"My friends! It's time we uphold our oath. TO BATTLE!" they roared, as they leap into the sky. Hicca made to follow, but then turned to Ash.

"Stay here with your friends." "But-" "And guard the Vikings and Stormfly." at the mention of his Dragon sister, he made his way towards her and Toothless, who was trying to heal her wounds with whatever magic he knew. Hicca took flight, and charged.

Hicca then spotted the gangs' parents and her father joining in the flock. Stoick looked to her, and gave a look that said he wasn't backing down. Hicca nodded, and charged.

The Battle of Berk had begun.


	15. Last Stand

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Last Stand.**

Claws clashed, teeth bit into another's skin, fire scorched another's flesh. Both sides were basically trying their best to tear each other apart.

In the background, Snowstorm and Infernia could be seen fighting, either bashing heads or clashing claws against scales. Deep gashes could be seen on their bodies, blood seeping through.

Ash winched each time a White Dragon was hit or knocked out of the sky. But he had his own problems to worry about, like the approaching Red Dragons coming towards them, planning on finishing the Vikings off.

The gangs' Dragons growled defensively, getting into battle positions. The Red Dragons started backing them, and all the Vikings over to the cliff. Fishlegs covers his eyes, and Meatlug digs then hides her head in the ground, her behind facing the enemy.

Snotlout saw, and his eyes gleamed mischievously. He hopped on Meatlug's back, facing the Red Ones and grabbed her tail.

"Nobody move! This things loaded! I'll let you have it!" he threatened, and the Reds shrieked, and took flight. Snotlout let out a very evil cackle.

"Take about you 'Winds of War', huh?!" he gloated, hopping off the Gronckle's back as the others laughed. Before Fishlegs spotted some Red Speed Stingers coming.

"Guys..." he pointed a trembling finger and they groaned a bit.

Before the Twins brightened, "Why don't we try out that move we came up with?! The Zipple-Boulder!" Ruff's eyes widened and she let out an insane smile.

"Awesome!" they banged heads and got on their shared Dragon. **"ZIPPLE-BOULDER!"** they took off into the air, and charged, before they suddenly curled into a ball, grabbing their tails and releasing gas, and then igniting it, turning their harmless rolling into a recipe of destruction.

The Red Stingers saw the turn of events and made to run, but they were already flying.

After a while they just kept rolling, before they smacked into a large stone.

"Yeah..." they cheered, sounding dizzy, before falling onto their sides.

The gang cheered, before Snotlout noticed some Red Nadders and Gronckles coming their way. Hookfang noticed too and smirked at Snotlout, who smirked back. He got on his back and they lifted themselves on the ground.

 **"MONSTROUS WING CLAP!"** Hookfang screeched as he flew in a circle, blowing fire until it formed into a fireball suspended in midair, then clapped his wings together, sending it in a massive sound wave of fire, that knocked the Nadders and Gronckles back.

"Whoa! I didn't know Nightmares could do that!" Ash cried, looking impressed.

"Neither did me or Hookfang. So we're the first ones to come up with it! Snotlout! Hookfang! Oi, oi, oi!" he chanted, making Ash smile. He's learning.

Ash then heard a cry and turned and watched with horror as Cloudjumper was grabbed on all sides by the wings, and held as a Nadder dive bombed towards him.

But then, help came from a unexpected source.

Stoick jumped off Skullcrusher and landed on one of the Dragons holding Cloudjumper, and the force was enough to send 'em to the ground. He quickly jumped off and onto Cloudjumper's back and hammered the dive bombing one, then held on tight when Cloudjumper flipped and threw one Dragon off before plowing him down with the other one, then Stoick hammered the last one.

Ash sighed. They were safe.

Ash then looked around to Stormfly, and saw that she was almost fully healed thanks to Toothless's magic, but another screech was heard, and a Nadder with light green scales, and dark red patches, and a horrid scar going from his eye to his claw landed near them.

"Well, Stormfly. Good to see you after so long." he spoke in a smooth yet sinister voice. Toothless growled a warning, while Stormfly let out a growl of her own. "Don't talk to me you pathetic excuse of a Dragon!" Ash now knew who this was. Redshot.

Redshot looked hurt. "Oh! Is that anyway to talk to your future mate?" he asked, before Ash's axe made contact with his muzzle, and he stood in front of the Night Fury and his Dragonic Sister protectively. Redshot slowly ran his tongue atop his teeth, and felt one missing. He growled.

"So your the Viking that I've heard alot about. You'll make an excellent snack!" he leaped, but Toothless leaped back and pinned him to the ground, but Redshot threw him off, and tried to get him on the neck, but then Hookfang got in the mix and rammed him off. Next, Meatlug Tail-Bludgeoned him in the jaw, then Barf and Belch Zipple-Whipped him in the eyes.

They all stood protectively in front of Stormfly and Toothless, the gang forming a wall of their own around their Dragons.

Hookfang snorted, a puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils, "You mess with one of us, you mess with the whole flock!" the gang's Dragons roared in agreement, while Toothless watched with pride, before noticing that Stormfly was getting up.

Stormfly pushed through the wall, now fully healed, and looked ready to give Redshot a piece of her mind.

"When Toothless was still a citizen of your kingdom, you and him were friends. But then you decided to abandon him when he needed you the most. Then you killed Skyglider, all because you felt you can do whatever you want, all because you were one of Infernia's top solders, when in reality, you were nothing but her pet and puppet. Then you were ready to kill my hatchlings, and force me into something I don't want. Well, I think it's time for payback." she knelt down, and Ash understood, hopping on, and holding tight.

Redshot smirked. "Let's see what you can do, gorgeous."

He leaped, she charged.

* * *

 **To Hicca.  
**

Hicca mostly dodged or counterattacked the Red Dragons' attacks.

She fought with everything that she got, determent and strong.

She heard two almighty roars, and looked to see that Snowstorm had banged his head against Infernia's chest, backing her towards the cliffs, but then she bit down on his back and threw him off. He landed near the cliff, and allowed himself to fall off, landing into his element.

Infernia growled, and took to the sky with her massive wings, and blew fire down on the waters, causing them to boil and send out waves onto Berk's cliff sides. But Snowstorm was clever, and hid until the perfect opening was there and fire an ice spike from below the water, hitting her in the openings. That, of course, sent her into another fit of rage, and she continued firing at the water in blind rage.

During the fighting, and due to many Skrills being included in this battle, a storm was starting to roll in, and rain, thunder and lighting made itself known to everyone present.

Hicca growled at an incoming Scauldron, and charged.

She had to focus.

For her flock.

For her family.

For the future of the world.

* * *

 **Ash and Stormfly.**

After a good bit of beating each other, senseless, took flight away and tried to get away from the lust-crazed Nadder, but he was persistent and followed.

They needed a plan, before everything went to Hell. Ash then looked over at Berk's mountain, and faintly remembered hiking the forests and mountains with Stoick and the gang. He remembered every single cave that they entered, every single stalactite and stalagmite, and even remembered the giant air pocket, that had a maze of tunnels leading anywhere. Too bad Redshot didn't.

A smirk came to Ash's face. He spotted a torn white flag and dived down, snatching it, causing it to rip, into a long, wide piece of cloth.

"I have an idea. Do you trust me, Storm?" he asked, holding the cloth in front of her.

She didn't even hesitate. "Always have, always will." he smiled, and wrapped the cloth around her head, covering her eyes, like a blindfold.

"Just listen to my voice, feel my moves, and we can do this. You and me." he hugged her neck, "As one."

He patted behind her wing. She smirked, remembering the solider singles they practiced. _Faster._

She picked up speed. Ash smirked, before opening his hand and letting only his fingers touch her scales, before turning them in a circle on her scales, before quickly drawing down. _Spiral Spine Shot Behind._

She shot several spines out behind her in a spiral formation, almost hitting Redshot, only encouraging him to pursue them.

"Alright, here we go." he whispered, as he directed them toward the mountain towards one of the tunnels. He pulled sideways, still holding on. _Barrel Roll._

They zipped through the cave, Redshot following close behind, both of them, unaware of a certain black Dragon following them.

Ash blew down on Stormfly's neck. _Firelight._

She opened her mouth, letting out a low flame, but not firing at anything, just enough to light the path ahead.

They flew by the obstacles that Ash directed the blindfolded Stormfly through the caves, her complete and absolute faith in him, while Redshot, who had no clue what would come next, and didn't adapt to Stormfly's Firelight trick, kept running into the many stalactites and stalagmites, and even into the walls, before going the right way towards them.

They soon came across the air pocket Ash thought of, and hide, leaving Redshot zooming into the area, with no clue where they went.

Redshot couldn't see them anywhere in the dim lit cavern, and a dark look overtook his eye.

"Is this what it has come to, Stormy? First to be with that Eel-bag, Skyglider, then to be mateless, with three hatchlings, and then to resort to a Human's needs like a pet." he said in a mock-comfort tone, causing a slight growl to echo off the cavern, making Redshot smirk.

"I'll make you a deal, love. Ever since the Night Fury left, I've been promoted as Beta by the Red Queen herself. I'm sure that after this war, I can convince her to let you join the flock, and you wouldn't have to worry about anything. You could have everything. All you have to do, is get rid of the Night Fury and that boy. Even the hatchlings could come along. Well, what's left of them when I'm done..." that last one, he chuckled insanely at.

Just then, a white blindfold glided feather-style in front of him... from up above!

He looked up, just in time to see Ash come towards him, axe raised, ready to swing.

Redshot moved at the last second. Ash landed on his feet like a cat, and they both began to circle on one another on their little platform.

Redshot chuckled, evilly. "Where's Stormy?" Ash smirked, looking above him. Redshot did too, and saw...

Stormfly perched on a stalactite, which they had enough time to stick under some rocks that the Twins saved, next time they hiked up here to have a Rock-Fight. Like a Snowball fight, only more painful, on a small cliff near the ceiling.

She jumped on it once... twice... thrice...

"TIMBER!" she flew away, dive-bombing towards them, and Ash got on at the last minute, as Redshot stood paralyzed as the rocks came crashing down on him.

They looked at the pile of boulders, before sighing. His actions decided his fate.

Just then the entire mountain seemed to shake, before some stones and stalactites and stalagmites starting falling hardcore down on them.

"The mountain is collapsing!" Stormfly cried, while Ash look bewildered.

"Is that even possible?!" "Ash! We gotta go! Which is the quickest way out?!"

"UP! According to Gobber, Loki's Point used to be a volcano before going dormant. Let's go!" they flew up, unknowing of the shifting pile of rocks and the glowing eyes that shone with anger.

They could see the light up ahead, and would've made it out, before Redshot, bruised and wounded, suddenly appeared in front of them and grabbed them, causing them all to fall towards the ground.

"Redshot! Are you crazy!? Let us go, before you send us all to Draco!" Stormfly cried, trying to talk sense into the mad Nadder, but he only scoffed with a growl.

"Can't you see, fools!? THE RED QUEEN WILL WIN THIS WAR! AND EVEN IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he cackled insanely, as both Stormfly and Ash started to loose hope...

"NEVER!" a black blur suddenly zoomed in and tackled Redshot off of the female and the boy.

It was Toothless! And he looked _so_ pissed right now!

"NEVER! TOUCH! STORMFLY! **AGAIN!"** With that, he tossed the winded Beta into the wall, knocking him unconscious for a split second, before he rightened himself up, and glared at his former friend. Toothless glared back, and fired a plasma blast above him, adding more to the cave in and Redshot's screams could be heard as he got buried underneath the stone.

Only his armor, and his tail could be seen under the rubble.

Toothless sighed, before turning to the others, but only got the wind knocked out of him when Stormfly leaped at him and hugged him with her legs and wings at of pure joy, Toothless's wings the only thing keeping them aloft.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stormfly nuzzled against him, making him blush, as Ash smirked at him from Stormfly's back, but Toothless slowly nuzzled back, a smile on his muzzle. Ash smiled.

Before the cavern shook again, making them regain their senses.

"We should go." the Night Fury told them, they nodded and took flight upwards.

Leaving the remains of Toothless's dark past, and Stormfly's worst fear behind.

* * *

 **Back to Hicca.  
**

The fight between Snowstorm and Infernia was getting intense.

Infernia would get bolder and get so close to the water, her toes were touching it, and she breath hot breath onto it. Then she would wait until she saw Snowstorm's shadow under the waters and fire again, sending him back down, where it was cooler, so he could recover from the burns.

But she didn't like the look in her remaining eyes. It looked bad.

She once again saw her father's shadow under the crashing waters, and thought she would see a replay of what has been going on.

She'd soon wish she did.

But instead, she swooped in, and roughly grabbed his midsection in her jaws. His head burst from under the water, as he let out a shriek of pain, before she grabbed hold of his waste and lifted him up high in the sky, despite his larger size.

Then she dropped him from a great height, towards the town square.

"Move! MOVE! **MOVE!"** Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins moved the villagers towards the docks as Snowstorm crashed into the ground.

Hicca couldn't hold back a scream. **"FATHER!"**

Infernia landed beside him, smirking evilly at his falling form. The fall wouldn't kill him, she wanted that. She wanted her own jaws to be his end.

She opened her mouth, ready to finish it...

Before two _purple_ plasma blasts stopped her cold, sending her back.

Then Hicca, fueled by righteous fury, leaped on her head, clawing and biting at her eyes and face.

Infernia, furious herself, shook her large head and threw her off.

But Hicca wasn't done yet.

She fired another blast, before getting back on her head, and getting back to clawing at her head.

Infernia growled under Hicca's angry shrieks.

 **"ENOUGH!"** she swiped a claw at her and threw her towards a large statue of Bork the Bold. It cracked under the force and fell, Hicca sprawling as it did.

Infernia smirked, rearing high, before gas started to build in her throat, and fired, and a moment later, the entire area was covered in ash and coal. One section of coal, being a tad bigger then the others.

It was wear Hicca last stood.

The Red Queen let out a deep chuckle, as Ash leaped off Stormfly and ran over, the Nadder, Toothless, the rest of the gang and their Dragons right behind.

"No! NO! **NO!** " Ash rushed into the black, and tried to move as much coal and ash as possible, the others following suit. The Dragons just sat back, heads bowed sorrowfully. Ash seemed to grasp the situation, as he fell to his knees, and started to cry.

"Hicca..."

Just then, a low blue light seemed to shine through the pile of coal and ash. Toothless's earplates perked up. He knew what was going to happen.

"Move! MOVE! **MOVE!"** He grabbed each and everyone of them with great speed before running off, the others right behind.

The ash and coal blew away quickly as a massive explosion blew them away.

Their in the ashes stood Hicca. But she looked different.

Her twin-spinal plates glowed a bright violet, as did her tailfins, wings, and even the inside of her mouth. She let out an almighty roar, that could shake the Earth, before leaping on one of the houses, and let out an even mightier screech.

"She access Titan-Wing Mode!" Toothless cried, a look of excitement on his face, as Ash gaped at him like a fish. That was what a Night Fury's Titan-Wing mode was like!?

She fired multipule plasma blasts, even going beyond her original shot limit, hitting Infernia with everything she got.

Infernia let out a few whimpers in pain through the shots. They hurt! That was good. It meant she wasn't completely invincible.

 **"FIGHT ME, YOU TRAITOROUS PIECE OF EEL DROPS!"** Hicca screamed, shooting towards the sky, the blood-lusting Queen right behind her. Every single Dragon, both Red and White, stopped to watch the fight, and watched as the Beta of the White Kingdom and the Queen of the Red Kingdom disappeared among the grey clouds.

Cloudjumper landed near the teens, and Stoick jumped off, walking towards Ash to stand next to him, before turning to Snowstorm, who slowly got up and watched the clouds for any signs for his adopted hatchling.

Stoick made his way toward him, before he was standing between his tusk. "Will she be okay?" he asked, hoping that maybe he could tell the future and just tell him she will win and fly down the clouds safe and sound.

Snowstorm knew that, and closed his eyes to concentrate on his powers of Prediction, but could see nothing.

"That I can't see. This all hangs in what Littlefire does here and now." Stoick sighed. He was afraid he would say that.

"One thing is certain." he turned to Gobber, who was now standing next to the teens, who were actually really close, as well as their Dragons. "That girl is defiantly yours and Val's girl. Every bit of the stubborn, boar-headed Vikings you two ever were." Stoick aloud a small smile to crawl onto his lips, before he turned back to the battle. The battle that couldn't be seen.

Meanwhile, up in the clouds, Infernia had already lost what she intended to make her lunch. She spun in a circle, trying to find the Soulwing, but couldn't even see her purple glow through the dark clouds.

 **"SHOW YOURSELF! AND YOU CALL ME THE COWARD!"** she screeched, her voice echoing down below, for the entire village to hear.

She heard Hicca growl in the darkness.

"It's bad enough that you had to send killers to do me in all because I was one of your father's greatest and most powerful creations, besides Dragons. But it is completely another when you harm my father," a purple blast shot from behind and hit her in the neck.

"My brother!" another blast hit her in the chest, making her moan.

"My flock!" another one to the waste.

"My friends!" one to the leg.

"Even my **BIRTH HOME!"** another powerful blast hit her in the head. Infernia growled.

 **"ENOUGH!"** she let out a torrent of fire like before and it lit up the clouds around her like lanterns.

Hicca was unaffected.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Infernia. But you give me no choice. Now **FIGHT ME!"** flying out of the clouds and right in front of her face, and fire at one of her good eyes. Infernia screeched, before trying to bite her and sallow her whole, but she missed, and Hicca dived downward, the Blood Queen close behind.

As the clouds around them dissipated quickly, it became clear what she was heading for if she didn't pull up.

Straight to Berk's Village.

Hicca waited.

She was ready.

Infernia had her in her sights, her horn keeping her in aim. She glared.

"You are a fool if you thought you could defeat me. I can easily defeat any puny Dragon!"

That made Hicca growl as she heard the gas in her throat start to build.

"I'm not just any Dragon. I'm half Dragon, half Human." as she said this, she felt a powerful blast begin to rise up to her throat. "Dragons can adapt," she got her wings ready for what she was going to do next.

"And Humans **NEVER GIVE UP!"** she spun and fire one of the most brightest, most biggest, most powerful plasma blast she ever shot, and it hit dead center into her mouth, igniting the gas within her.

"No..." the Queen's voice began to tremble as she realized.

Fishlegs's eyes had widened in realization too.

"Dragons aren't fireproof on the inside." he whispered, but the gang heard, and their eyes widened too.

"NO! **NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"** she cried as she felt her insides burn and her wings evaporate like paper on fire. Hicca pulled up and hightailed out of their, just as Infernia made contact with the ground, causing a massive explosion.

Snowstorm saw, and quickly wrapped his paws around the whole village and shielded them from the explosion, as the Dragons took flight to avoid the fire waves.

Hicca, on the other hand, was still trying to get out of their. Her wings flapped furiously as she dodged every single spine.

Then she made a big mistake.

She looked behind her to see the flames.

Not noticing the massive clubbed tail coming her way.

She looked and her eyes widened with horror and she tried to dodge it.

But she moved too late.

At first she felt unimaginable pain, then she saw no more.

* * *

 **WOOO! That was harder to write then you think! Sorry if it's too short. I sometimes can't really tell.  
**

 **We are almost near the end. Like probably to or three chapters more and I can probably get her prequel back up and running and get started on the sequel I'm working on.**

 **Luv ya! Buh-bye**


	16. The War is Won

**GENDERBEND! HTTYD!  
**

 **The Viking and the Dragon Maiden.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The War is Won.  
**

Everything was up in smoke as the Dragons used their wings to blow the smoke away, while the village and the gang looked around. Infernia's most loyal solders have fled, going East, away from their old home, away from Berk, and into Rouge Territory. Only a good many of the Red Dragons, who still had some shred of goodness in their hearts, stayed behind, unsure of what to do.

"Hicca!" Ash cried into the smoke, as he and the gang and their Dragons looked around desperately for the young Soulwing.

"HICCA!" he cried out again, begging, _pleading_ to the Norse Gods that she was alright and was just playing a cruel joke on them.

Skullcrusher had every Tracker Dragon, even Stormfly, sniffing around for her scent. The Scent of Snow, Rain, and a dash of the Northern Wind.

Stormfly's crown spines perked up as she caught something and rushed over somewhere. Ash noticed.

"I think she found her! Come on!"

When they reached to where she ran off, they found her digging with one claw, trying to dig something, or someone, up.

"Come on!" they rushed over and started digging through the dirt and ash, soon uncovering black scales with light grey spots.

"Hicca!" he grabbed hold of her head, while the others held on to other parts of her body, and pulled her out of the open.

She looked like a freaking mess. Bruises, gashes, and scorch marks were littered over her body, her wing looked broken, and-and she just looked horrible. The violet that once colored her spines, fins and wings was gone, replaced with a now dull grey color. Ash guessed that it lays dormant until it's needed again.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Hicca was here, wounded and hurt. And...

And she wasn't breathing.

"Hicca?" Ash whispered into her earplate, trying to get her awake, but she remained unmoving. "Hicca, come on. This isn't funny!" he started shaking her, but it was doing no good. Toothless grumbled.

"Voltage!" he called to a Skrill in the Strike Dragon Heart, who responded immediately.

"You know what to do." Voltage nodded, and Ash stood back.

Voltage sent out the tiniest of electrical blast, causing her body to jolt.

Nothing happened.

"Again." another jolt sent her body shifting. She still wasn't waking up.

"Come on, Hicca. Come back. Come back..." Ash whispered pleadingly.

"Again!" another, even stronger lighting bolt jolted her body.

It didn't do anything.

Voltage sighed, looking at Toothless with sorry eyes, before walking away.

Ash was confused, slightly angered, and very desperate.

"What are you doing?! You have to keep going!" Toothless tried to approach him.

"Ash..." "Get back here!" he ignored him, still talking to the retreating Skrill.

"ASH STOP IT!" Ash jumped back, not expecting him to explode like that. "She's gone..."

Ash stood there, dumbfounded, before he shook his head.

"It's not true. It's not true." he continued to repeat it like a mantra. Stormfly tried to approach him gently, "Ash..."

 **"NO!"** he ran over to some stray stones, axe raised and started repeatedly beating the stones, while the gang and their Dragons watched. Ruffnut was crying softly, her head buried into her brother chest as he held her, tears dripping from his eyes. Fishlegs was sobbing uncontrollable, and Snotlout's tears were slowly dripping down his cheek. The Dragons fared no better.

Hookfang had his head bowed, tears threatening to fall, as Meatlug tried her best to comfort him, tears falling freely. Barf and Belch leaned their heads against one another, tears falling down with no interruptions. Stormfly was crying, no, sobbing at the loss of her best human female friend. Toothless was sitting beside Hicca's body, tears threatening to leak out.

Ash finally managed to snap his axe, breaking it against the dented stones, before falling to his knees and sobbed shamelessly.

After a good minute of crying, he slowly got up and plopped beside Hicca's body. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her neck, crying into her scales.

Then something happened.

Hookfang noticed one of his tears didn't go down, but up and looked to see his tears flying towards Hicca's body.

In fact, everyone's tears were sailing towards her, Human and Dragon alike. Even Snowstorm's tears were starting to shed at the loss of his hatchling.

Then Hicca's body shifted, before she miraculously started to float towards the sky, the tears following her, as though they were lifting her to the heavens. Everyone and everydragon watched as she stayed suspended in the air, as though there was one more thing.

Toothless closed his eyes, his tears slipping, "Come back to us, little sister."

That single tear, was all that she needed.

The moment it touched Hicca's scale, bright colorful lights shot out of her, giving everyone a heart attack as Aurvandil's Fire started creating shapes of all kinds and swirling around them all, all of them forming magical creatures. From Unicorns to Griffins, from Mermaids to Fairies, from Werewolves to Sea Serpents, and to the King of the Beasts.

Dragons.

Then a even brighter light then the rest formed in front of her and surprisingly took the form of the Great Dragon, before it seeped into Hicca's wounds, healing them, causing her to unleash a mighty roar unconsciously.

Slowly, she floated back down, before landing softly in front of Ash, who was starstruck by everything he just witnessed. Before turning back to Hicca's unconscious form, when he noticed that it was _moving._

"Hicca?" she didn't respond, so he placed his ear to her chest, and soon started laughing tearfully.

"She's alive! The Great Dragon brought her back!" he cried out, sending everyone into cheers.

Snotlout gleefully hugged Hookfang, and though it was a bruise on his image, he cuddled back. The Twins headbutted each other in joy, and the Barf and Belch repeated the action with gusto. Fishlegs was jumping up and down before bowling Meatlug over in a hug. Toothless and Stormfly nuzzled in pure joy, before looking embarrassed and parting away, before smiling at one another.

The village and the whole flock did too, as the village started to see the Dragons for who they really are.

Among the cheering crowd was Stoick and Cloudjumper, who watched with happy tears rolling down their cheeks. They turned to one another, before nodding. They would set things right.

Ash hugged Hicca's head close, before looking up, and he could have sworn that the sun started to peak through the dark clouds, just for him. "Thank you, for bringing her back to me." Then Gobber made his way over.

"Well, most of her back, anyway." to that, Ash looked at him with confusing, before a large creek sounded, and they turned to see Loki's Point crumbling down. It was then they realized the damaged that has been done to the village they called home.

"Our home is gone." Ruffnut mumbled sadly, making her Twins nod in agreement. They may have not liked Berk that much, but it was still home. Snotlout spoke next.

"Where do we go now. It could take years to repair the whole village." he told them, and they knew he was right.

Stoick then turned to Snowstorm, who looked back and smiled.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later.**

An unconscious Hicca, still in her Dragon form, laid on Toothless's bedding unknowingly, as said Night Fury was watching over her vigilantly, never once moving, only doing so to eat and drink. Such an action has made him dangerously thin, but he'll live.

Then she let out a moan, making Toothless perk up, as she slowly opened her eyes, like she saw the world for the very first time. She then smiled a gummy smile at him, and he smiled back before nuzzling her.

"Welcome back little sister." he crooned, making her smile, before frowning.

"How long have I been out?" Toothless took a deep breath.

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" she shot up, moving towards the cave mouth, before plopping back down. She huffed, before she twitched her tail around, as though noticing something. "Why does my tail feel weird?" Toothless sighed, looking at her tail, making her look at it as well. And her eyes widened with shock.

She showed her tail to the light of the cave, revealing fine black leather, with a violet Night Fury picture in place of one of her tailfins. It was strange. This new tail consists of a lever that attaches to the leading edge of her right tail fin so that whenever she opened, the makeshift would follow suit. It clicked with gears and let out a almost musical tune when it clicked.

Hicca sighed. She supposed that she wouldn't make it _completely_ unscathed.

Hicca took a deep breath and turned into her human form, then looked herself over, before sighing with relief. _So only my Dragon Form got damaged. Oh, well, at least I can still fly, thanks to this prosthetic._ Hicca commented in her head, before trying to step towards the entrance.

But she was out for a while, and her legs were still asleep, and would have fallen to the ground if Toothless hadn't have caught her. He steadied her, and allowed her to lean on him for support.

"Thanks, Gummy." he smiled. He even missed the nickname.

"No problem, Forest." She smiled, before voices and footsteps could be heard outside. Hicca strained her ears. She knew those voices.

Then around the corner, Snotlout and Hookfang came walking in, talking about other things, before looking up at the standing Soulwing.

Snotlout's face looked like it was gonna split with the grin on his face, and Hookfang looked overjoyed too, and it was proving when they both ran over to her.

"HICCA!" Snotlout lifted her off the floor with a hug, then Hookfang knocked them both over and held them against his chest with his wings. Hicca couldn't help but giggle. In the amount of time that she knew both Snotlout and Hookfang, this was really out of character for them. But she didn't care. She missed them too.

"It's great to see you too, guys. Now if I could just breath?" they seemed to realize what they were doing and backed away, Snotlout blushing and Hookfang's face looked a bit redder. But they were still smiling.

"Come on! Everyone's gotta know that your okay!" He yelled loudly, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the cave. Hicca laughed, before remembering his exact words.

"Everyone?"

Her question was soon answered when they looked outside.

Hicca's jaw had hit the floor.

Everywhere you looked, you would see something you never would have expected to see.

Dragons and Vikings living together in peace.

You could see children playing with the hatchlings, giggling as the hatchlings would chase the young Vikings or the other way around. You could see preteens or teenagers either talking or flying Dragons around the place. And you could see the adult Humans helping the adult Dragons with their caves, placing lanterns and pieces of furniture inside, to make it habitable for Humans as well as Dragons. There were also a few Dragons helping to build houses and essential buildings outside. There were even feeding stations!

"I knew it." Hicca started, "I'm dead, and this is some crazy afterlife dream." a deep chuckle came from behind, and surprisingly, Stoick and Cloudjumper came up to her. Stoick clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"No, but you did give it a good shot." Cloudjumper joked, as Stoick laughed, before gesturing to the scenery.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, and all she could do was stare.

"I-I don't have the words." she told him simply, making him smile. He knew she would like it.

"HICCA!/HICCA!" two similar voices rang out and she was suddenly on her back, having been pinned in a hug by none other then the Thorston Twins.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again! We need you!" Ruffnut yelled, making her brother nod.

"Yeah! How else are we gonna have fun if you aren't there to drive you crazy and yell at us for being Muttonheads?!" Tuffnut said in agreement, though tears of joy were leeking out of his eyes, much like his sister.

Then they were all lifted off the ground by a cheerful Zippleback, who wrapped their necks around them in excitement. Then they dropped them all and both continued to lick Hicca's face repetitively, before Hookfang grabbed their tails and pulled them away, muttering about giving her space as she just woke up.

Then she was pinned to the ground again by something heavy, and then by something that could only weigh like a Gronckle. Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Fishlegs smiled as Meatlug licked them both, not bothered by the heavy weight on them.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Hicca strained, before they both got off, letting her catch her breath.

"Look! It's Hicca!"

"She's awake!"

"Thank Odin himself!"

Then Vikings and Dragons soon started surrounding them, giving happy smiles and cheers and pats on the back to the bewildered Soulwing.

Stoick gave another smile, "Turns out Ash was right. There was no need to fight over what happened in the past." Ash. Where was he? "Thanks to you, the war's over. And with barely a scratch!" he chuckled, before a look of pride took over his eyes. "Your mother would be proud."

Hicca smiled, before surprising him by wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you... Father." he was still for a moment, before wrapping his own arms around her, kneeling down to her height as he did.

Then Gobber rolled in, Bones the Boneknapper beside him. Hicca was even more surprised to see that his bone armor was complete.

"Well, _almost_ without a scratch." the crowd laughed a bit, before he started talking again. "The tail is my handy work, with a bit of a 'Dragon Rider' flare thrown in! You think it'll do?" he asked, as she turned into her Dragon form, looking at the tailfin as it clicked and whirred.

Hicca shrugged, looking humorous. "I might make a few tweaks." the crowd roared in laughter once again.

Hicca then looked around, hoping to find those sea blue eyes, and awkward, yet overjoyed smile. Or at least the spines of her best female Dragon friend. But couldn't find anything.

"Where's Ash?" she asked, making Stoick smile.

"Last I heard, he is with Snowstorm with that Nadder of his, Stormfly. You should probably see him." He pointed to the cliffs, then turned to her, only to find her running towards the cliffs, Toothless right behind her.

"Just like Valka." Gobber chuckled, and Stoick laughed along.

* * *

 **Bewilderbeast Cliffs.  
**

Ash sat at the cliff, legs dangling over the edge, Stormfly and her hatchlings hovering over him, and Snowstorm in front of him, overlooking all the new progress on the kingdom. Before the King noticed a figure coming from behind the young Viking, and wore a secret smile.

"You know, I never got to respond to what you said before at Berk." Ash's head shot up at Hicca's innocent tone, and jumped up to find her right there, smiling and safe.

"Hicca!" Ash didn't get to speak anymore, as Hicca had ran over to him, and surprised him with a kiss on the lips. He let out a sound of surprise, before easing into it, holding her close as he returned the sweet gesture. Toothless smirked, spreading his wing to cover the hatchlings view as he and Stormfly watched the show of affection, with smirks on their muzzles.

They parted, and smiled at one another. "I love you too." Ash let out a breathless laugh, holding her closer still.

"If it hadn't have been for you, none of us would've have made it. Everyone in Berk owes you." they smiled, before he shrugged modestly, "Well, I guess we're not Berkians anymore. More like the Norðrians now." she chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder, as they overlooked the view.

"What do you think Father Snowy?" Hicca asked. The Bewilderbeast continued to stare, before smiling.

"Beautiful. Lovely. Peaceful. Just like Father would have wanted it to be for so long." he told them, before looking over at them, "I knew you had it in you." Ash smirked.

"Of course you did. You have the power of Prediction, don't you?" Snowstorm chuckled, and they all laughed along. After they quietened down, Hicca turned back to Ash.

"So what happened while I was out?"

"A lot of things, actually. Gothi and Frostfright moved to the top of the waterfall as the Healers of Norðri, Gustav and Fanghook, that Nightmare Windshear brought in are like brothers now, Fishlegs and Snotlout have been teaching the villagers how to ride Dragons, Mildew the Muck complain the entire trip to the Nest, the Twins had to gag him. Oh! And then there's the soon-to-be new edition to the Kingdom." Hicca nodded at each one, but wavered a bit at the last one.

"What?" Ash smirked, looking behind them to look at a certain Nadder and Night Fury, who were looking at each other with a new light in their eyes, before noticing their stares and looked bashful. Hicca raised an eyebrow, and Ash grabbed her hand, before leading them towards the Hatchery Cliffs.

When they arrived at Hatchery Cliffs, they were greeted warmly by the neutering Dragons, and they responded happily, before going into the Tracker Hatchery, where only Tracker Eggs were supposed to go.

Then they went over to the Nadder Area, and Stormfly lead them to the small hallows that held the eggs.

Ash and Hicca knelt down and peeked inside, and what Hicca saw, shocked her to the bone.

A Egg.

And by the shape and the sharp spikes on the shell, it was a Nadder egg.

But it looked different. While it had it's spikes and usual purple coloring, it also had a spot of black and toxic green here and there.

Hicca couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Did Toothless and Stormfly really have a..?

"So, you finally came to your senses, huh?" though Hicca was still shocked, she still wanted to have some fun with the subject. Stormfly's facial scales colored in a blush. Before a smile overtook the red.

"We both figured it could work. And it did. Besides..." Stormfly smiled softly, as Toothless came up to her and nuzzled her. "It's what Skyglider would want."

Ash and Hicca smiled at them, then at each other, before looking at the strange egg.

This was a new beginning.

A new beginning for all Humans and Dragons.

* * *

 **1 Year Later.**

 **Hatchery Cliffs.**

Ash Hofferson was pacing outside the Hatching Caves, waiting for news on what was happening to his wife, Hicca Hofferson. All of his friends were there too. Along with families of their own. Snotlout and Ruffnut Jorgenson were there, along with their week old son, which they named Blufflout. Ironic, much?

Next to them was Fishlegs Ingermen and his wife, Heather Ingermen. Windshear had found her shipwrecked in the middle of the ocean, and took her the Norðri to heal. After a while, she told them that she was separated from her birth family when she was two, and her adopted family and her island was killed by Dagur, Heir of the Beserker Tribe. Having nothing to return to, she stayed in Norðri, and connected with the young Sharp Solider, and formed a friendship with Fishlegs, over their liking of Dragons and Dragon Knowledge. It soon turned into a relationship and then they got married and had their first child two weeks before Blufflout, and named him Gunner.

Tuffnut devoted his time into being the best uncle Norðri and Blufflout has ever had. And considering that his sister married Hicca's cousin, that technically made hi family, and promised to be the same for their new son or daughter.

Ash wasn't sure wither to thank him, or worry.

Meanwhile, at the Hatching Springs, Stormfly was ready to plunge her ready-to-burst egg into the warm springs, while Toothless stood back, waiting in anticipation with the other Dragons, who made lives for themselves as well.

Hookfang had been promoted as the Stoker Dragon Heart Captain, and in his spare time, became a Weapon Tester along with Snotlout, and even became a proud father to an even prouder female Nightmare, that Snotlout proudly named Blaze.

Meatlug has found her calling as herself and Fishlegs became teachers to the younger class, teaching them the ways of the Dragon and the Viking, and also telling them the Great Legend that go way back. She also got promoted as the Boulder Dragon Heart Captain, and had an egg on the way along with her mate, Foghorn.

Barf and Belch had an egg on the way as well, and both of them, along with the Twins, and to absolutely no-one's surprise, devoted their lives to Loki, God of Pranks. But they also managed to make their own livings. Ruffnut was working on becoming a Dragon Caretaker, taking care of any wounded or sick Dragon. Tuffnut, to _everyone's_ surprise, gotten into making anything that involves fabric. From blankets to pillows. They even became the Mystery Dragon Heart Captain. Again, to _everyone's_ surprise.

Windshear became the Captain of the Sharp Dragon Heart, and even found a mate and had a hatchling of her own, a strong healthy male she named Steel, who got along well with her Rider's son.

Stormfly became the Tracker Dragon Heart's Captain, and was more ready then ever to become a mother to another hatchling, which her Nadder children were dying to play with. The Nadder Triplets have grown a good bit over the year, almost the size of a Speed Stinger, and growing their additional colors. They were already excepting of their new father, and couldn't wait to play with their new sibling.

Toothless was already the Captain of the Strike Dragon Heart, but that didn't stop his nerves on becoming a father. It was unnatural for Night Furies to become parents. They would usually be born in the Temple of Night, on a Eclipse, then they would live their lives as protectors of the Archipelago, and then in their ashes, another Night Fury would take their place.

But that didn't stop his hopes on becoming the best and first Night Fury father this kid was gonna have.

Stormfly pushed the egg into the waters, then stood beside her mate to wait.

Meanwhile, Ash was still pacing outside, the others trying to get him to sit down, but to no avail.

Then, one of the midwives walked out of the cave, looking a bit tired. Ash turned to her.

"Well? Is she...?" the midwife smiled a bit.

"Your wife is just fine, and you have a healthy baby boy. Congratulations." the others cheered, giving him a congratulating shove, or pat on the back. Ash was unresponsive, looking blankly into the dark cave, and he could hear baby cries echo off the walls.

A son. I had a _son._

"Can I see her?" the midwife smiled.

"Of course, but remember, be gentle." before the Ruin of Berk, as some started to call it, Ash would have scoffed, because asking a Viking to be gentle, would be like telling Odin to get him a drink, and then tip it into a vase right in front of him, then ask him to get another one, and then reverse.

But their not Vikings anymore. They were Dragon Riders.

Ash nodded, going into the cave, and he noticed that the cries of his newborn child had softened into soft whimpers.

Then he reached the room, and stopped at the entrance.

Just laying their, on the ground over a pile of Dragon Nip, a blanket wrapped around her lower body, was a sweaty, tired looking Hicca, who had a happy smile on her face, as she stared at the bundle in her arms.

Then it struck him.

It was his child.

 _Their_ child.

On closer exception, he saw that he had Hicca's lightly tanned skin, and freckles dotted his cheeks, there was a of brown hair, though it was a bit lighter then Hicca's auburn hair, and when he opened his eyes, it revealed a bright green, with small speckles of gold.

Ash smiled, "He looks like you." Hicca snorted a bit.

"Thank Thor." they both laughed gently, before Hicca quietened down and smiled.

"You want to hold him?" Ash went stiff for a second, before taking a deep breath and nodded. Hicca slowly held him out to him, and he slowly took him from her.

The baby looked at him silently, not making a single sound, before his face broke into a gummy grin and he clapped joyfully at the sight of his father. Ash let out a shaky laugh, looking down at his son with a joy he never experienced before.

"He's perfect." he laughed half-heartily, making the boy giggle himself, making the newly made mother giggle as well.

"What will we name him?" Hicca asked him, making him frown for a moment, before smiling.

"He looks like a Henri to me." Hicca giggled, as 'Henri' clapped, as though excepting his new title. Hicca smirked.

"Henri it is then, if he likes it." Ash laughed, before seating himself next to her, and handing their son to him.

"So cute...!" a hushed voice whispers not so quietly.

The two new parents turned to see it was none other then Fishlegs, and the rest of the gang behind him.

Ruffnut and Heather giggled. "Thank Odin it looks like Hicca." the guys gave them droll stares, while all the girls laugh.

"He a boy. We're calling him Henri." they smiled.

"He's certainly a cute little thing." "Can't wait when he grows up. Distraction and mayhem awaits." "He would make a pretty good Jorgenson." many complementary comments were spread to the couple, before a chirp could be heard at the entrance.

They looked and saw none other then the Dragons. They all slowly approached the new born Human, each looking at him adoringly.

"He's so..." Hookfang paused, trying to find the right words. "Tiny." the others laughed a bit.

"Doesn't change the fact that he is absolutely adorable!" Meatlug cheered quietly, pushing him aside to get a good look at him. Henri giggled, trying to reach out to the Gronckle, but to no avail. Hookfang chuckled lightly.

"Take it easy girl. The squirt _just_ got born." he pushed her aside, leaving room for Barf and Belch to swoop in.

"Aw!" "He's so cute!" "I know, right?!" "I can't wait to play with him!" "Me either!"

"And you were telling _me_ to take it easy?" Meatlug exaggerated, as both she and Hookfang pushed the Zippleback aside.

Leaving Stormfly and Toothless to approach him.

Stormfly smiled, then giggled when he touched her beak with his tiny hand, making him giggle too. As he did, Toothless noticed that his eyes became Dragon Slits for a split second before returning to normal. Toothless shared a secret smile.

This would make a great Dragon Heart Captain, and a great Alpha one day.

Then Stormfly's hatchlings, Tailspin, Treeroot and Freefall all approached the small human, before getting shoved by Steel and Blaze, before their respected parents dragged them away.

Hicca then turned to her Dragonic Brother, "How's your hatchling?" Hicca asked, smirking. Toothless rolled his eyes a bit, before turning around, and pulling something from his back.

In his gummy jaws, he held a very funny looking Dragon Infant.

It was a female, and her body shape held more resemblance to a Night Fury, but instead of tailfins, there were now Nadder Spines and in place of the ear plates, besides the real ears, there was now a crown of Spines, much like her mother.

Her coloring was strange too. While the rest of her body was midnight black, much like her father, some parts of her body held patches of sky blue or bright orange, and the Nadder coloration. She had a pretty big wingspan, which was natural for a hatchling her age, and she looked pretty adorable.

The Hybrid Dragon opened her eyes, drowsily, before looking around, as her father set her down on the floor. She looked at the world inside the cave for the first time in wonder, before her eyes set on Henri, who was looking at her with an unblinking stare.

The Hybrid slowly made her way to him, taking cautious steps. Henri stared a moment longer, before he clapped his hands in a 'come here!' motion.

The Hybrid leaped forward.

Right into the boy's arms.

Henri held the Hybrid close to him, as she let out a gummy smile, as she crooned happily.

Her first smile.

That, without a doubt, belong to her father.

"Gums." Hicca looked up at the Night Fury in surprise. "Huh?"

"We're naming her Gums." Hicca smirked, before laughing gently at her son, and his new Dragonic Sister.

This was their future.

Their Golden Age.

And Age of Peace.

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **First off, I want to thank everyone that helped me carry on this amazing story and for all your nice and encouraging reviews! It is a sad thing that this came to an end...  
**

 **But don't go away! There's MORE!**

 **There is the Prequel that I'm working on, which dates to when Hicca was fifteen, and was about to come to terms on how she was not the Dragon she thought she was.**

 **Then there is the Sequels I plan to put out, which will resolve around Ash and Hicca's son: Henri. Snotlout and Ruffnut's son: Blufflout. Fishlegs and Heather's son and daughter: Gunner and Gilly. Tuffnut's adopted son: Gruffnut. And their Dragons will be there too! Toothless and Stormfly's daughter: Gums the Night Nadder. Hookfang's daughter: Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare. Meatlug's daughter: Veggies the Gronckle. Windshear's son: Steel. Barf and Belch's child: Cough and Sneeze!**

 **And there will be many more characters if you just keep an ear and eye out!**

 **Watch out for GENDERBEND/NEXT GEN HTTYD: The Dragon Heart!**

 **Oh, and** **Norðri is Norse for 'North' kay?  
**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
